


绝对信任

by winratiner



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom!Credence, Credence is 18 years old, M/M, top!Graves
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 56,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner
Summary: “妈，你快要把他杀了。”男孩低着头盯着流淌着鲜血的地板，不用看就知道，这个男人活不久了。男孩的妈妈，剪着齐耳短发的女人闻声停下，她丢下手中的匕首，在男孩递来的毛巾上擦了擦，看了他一眼，头也不回地离开，留下男孩一个人，和已经血肉模糊的男人留下地下室。





	1. Chapter 1

-1-  
Credence Barebone和他的继母Mary住在一个看似普通的小城里。他从孤儿院里被母亲领出来的时候，他以为会像其他孩子说的一般，感受到母亲的爱和世界的温暖，但他想错了。  
他不是个普通的孩子，自然领养他的也不会是普通的人家。Mary是个虔诚的教徒，她要求Credence一言一行谨遵圣经，稍稍有违背，或不尊便大打出手。在Mary领养Credence之前，她已经有了一个养女，叫Chastity，她比Credence年纪小，或许因为被打得多了懂的多了，她看起来就像个大人一般成熟。  
他们的家旁边不远处就是一座教堂，可笑的是紧邻教堂，便是城里最大的红灯区，迫于生计，Mary用她的积蓄开了一家小型的旅馆，为过路人，或者是一些特殊服务职业的人提供住宿。  
“这是不对的……”Credence和Chastity不止一次听到Mary独自一人对着神像忏悔，“我有罪，我有罪……”在她忏悔过后，会逼迫两个孩子也跪下，有时候是挨饿，有时候挨打，以此来洗脱身上的罪孽。由于初来乍到的Credence还不曾摸透Mary的脾气，他更容易受到惩罚，每次母亲发怒，Chastity总会像个姐姐一样把Credence挡在身后，替他接下母亲的盛怒。  
——  
“Credence，Chastity，见见你们的小妹妹，Modesty。“Mary那天的心情难得地好，她从孤儿院里领回来了一个小女孩，圆脸，金发，脸颊有点肉嘟嘟的，扎着两条麻花辫，穿着粉色连衣裙，蹦蹦跳跳进了屋，一脸好奇地看着她的新家，她的哥哥和姐姐。那是一个阳光明媚的下午，Credence和Chastity对视了一眼，看着Modesty像小天使一般的脸蛋，两个人都露出了欣慰的眼神。  
但他们没想到从此在神像前受惩罚的人又多了一个。Credence像从前的Chastity一般，将两个妹妹护在身后，拼死为她们承担下一切所谓的罪过，在被母亲的皮鞭抽打的时候，他顽固地一声不吭；被罚跪，他会木讷地盯着面前的耶稣受难像，他想知道，主说的话真的是对的吗？  
信仰主就会变成母亲这样的怪物吗？  
——  
手起刀落，Credence为家里承担了大多数的累活，在感恩节这天，他飞快地杀了一只鸡，熟练地退毛，清洗，Modesty在他身边看着。  
“Credence，你真熟练。”Modesty说，她的头发被母亲紧紧地盘在脑后，露出光洁的额头，身上穿着灰色的长裙，紧紧地并腿坐在小凳子上说。  
Credence冲她笑了一下。  
“我真希望Chastity能在这里。”女孩压低声音说，生怕母亲听见，“Credence，她不会回来了，是吗？”  
Credence停下手中的活，看着他的小妹妹，点点头。  
Chastity自杀了。一年前的一天，她从工厂回来太晚，错过了宵禁的时间，被Mary关在门外，街上治安不好，Chastity感觉到了几股不怀好意的目光，听到猥琐男人的低笑，她开始恐惧地哭泣，求母亲原谅她，让她进门。  
Credence和Modesty在房间里听得到她的哭喊，恳求母亲救救她，而Mary无动于衷，站在他们房门外威胁不许Credence开门。  
这是违反规矩的惩罚，是主对你的考验，Mary说。  
Chastity的声音越来越低越来越弱，Modesty怕得哭个不停，Credence只能哽咽着紧紧抱着他的小妹妹，告诉她别怕，我会保护你。  
哭喊声渐渐停了下来。  
第二天清晨，获得Mary出门准许的Credence在小巷子里找到了已经死去的Chastity，她手攥着一块锋利的玻璃，血染红了大片的土地。警察来了，调查后说Chastity想到教堂里度过一晚，被几个混混误认为是红灯区的人，拖进黑暗的小巷里侮辱一番。警察的态度很明确，他们不管红灯区发生的任何事。  
从警局出来，Credence瞒着Mary挪用了一点钱，为Chastity买了一口廉价的棺材，简简单单举行了葬礼，没有牧师，只有两朵小小的白花。Credence和Modesty两个人出席。  
好在Mary并没有因为他们的举动而惩罚他们，她不是没有感情，她也喜欢Chastity，但规矩就是规矩，神的规矩，人的规矩——犯错的人必须受到惩罚。  
Chastity，Credence，Modesty——包括自己，都要受到惩罚。  
上帝在惩罚她为那些鸡奸的，娈童的，淫荡的，罪恶的提供服务，即使她是为了养活全家人，也必须得到惩罚！  
她一遍又一遍地在神像前忏悔，一遍又一遍，从早晨到晚上，就在某个瞬间，她听到了上帝的指示。  
她开始行踪不定，Credence也不知她去了哪里，做了什么。直到某一天，Credence听到地下室有声响，他悄悄进去，碰见Mary将一个男人绑在木椅子上，不停地用皮带抽打，让他背诵圣经，男人打扮得像个混混，不停地求饶，愿意将钱财都给她，只求她不要杀自己。Mary倒是真的停了下来，在男人满是希望的目光中从墙角拾起一把铁锤。转过身的时候，她看到了因惊讶和恐惧瞪大双眼无法动弹的Credence。  
——  
一共三个混混，Mary和Credence将他们一一解决，当Credence以为母亲的复仇已经结束的时候，她却告诉Credence她是上帝的使者，Chastity是上帝对她的考验，她通过了考验，成为他派来清洗罪恶的使者。  
“妈，什么罪恶？”  
“通奸，娈童，鸡奸。”她面无表情地说。  
“妈，你不能这样——”  
“Credence，他告诉我，你和Modesty之间，有一个人是生来协助我的。这是他的指示，他亲口对我说的。”Mary的眼睛里闪着光，似乎她终于找到了值得活下去的意义。  
“妈，是我。”Credence沉默了半晌，终于下定决心咬咬下唇，他的母亲想让他们其中的一个到附近的红灯区，勾引那些被性诱惑的男人——或者女人——到旅馆的地下室里杀掉。他不能让Modesty面对这些，他是哥哥，他没能保护好Chastity，让他内疚万分，他现在要不惜一切代价保护Modesty。  
——  
Credence已经习惯了在路边，或者小巷子里等待顾客光临的生活。  
他的母亲不再给他剪惨兮兮的锅盖头，而让他的头发自由生长，黑色的卷发让皮相本就出众的Credence添了几分气质——多数人寻刺激时都喜欢的神秘感。他穿得很少，也很紧，在冬日的寒风中瑟瑟发抖。  
“瞧他那个样子，生怕别人看不到他的屁股似的。”巷子里有不少男妓，他们不喜欢Credence，用近一切方法挤兑他，试图让他离开。  
“多少钱？”一个男人路过，看着低头的Credence，来了兴趣。  
“口交15，上床50，必须戴套。”Credence说，不肯看着男人的脸。  
“抬头。”男人说，掐着Credence的下巴让他抬头。  
“只在旅馆里做。”Credence冷冷地补充了一句。  
他长得好看，要价也便宜。  
所以许多人上钩。  
——  
Mary面无表情地给他俩办了入住手续，其实就是简单地签名按手印，再加一张钞票。  
“101房间。”Mary面无表情地递给男人钥匙，“别把房间弄脏了。”  
Credence带着男人进了房间，他锁上房门。  
他不知多少次在这里为男人服务过，他现在已经足够冷静面对接下来发生的事。他的母亲说必须让这些男人真的做一些违背十诫的事情才能动手，Credence必须为他们“服务”——有些男人魅力十足，有些男人令人作呕；有些男人很温柔，有一些十分粗暴；有的男人像野兽一般把自己摁在床上，撕开衣服，草草做润滑就插进他的屁股，让他第二天几乎不能正常走路；而有的男人会让自己脱下衣服，让自己爬上床自慰，他们则坐在一边打手枪，然后战战巍巍地把他们的腌黄瓜捅进来……  
但这些都不影响他们在地下室中的惨叫和乞求，起码他们眼中求生的欲望是一模一样的，Credence看得太多，渐渐看得透他们喜欢什么，甚至对某些男人的特殊需求开始麻木。  
所幸这个男人喜欢中规中矩。  
男人打开了收音机，亲了Credence的脸，Credence身体僵硬了一下，这种动作和他早已习惯的粗暴交媾不同，带着体温带着情感的触碰，让Credence紧张，忍住将自己缩起来的冲动，让男人亲近。男人紧紧抱着少年的身体，跳舞一样摇曳身体，手慢慢地滑到Credence的屁股上，用力揉捏，亲吻他的脖子。  
可以和他跳个舞。Credence木讷地回应，看着墙上的时钟想。他有点不忍让这个男人死掉了。  
当男人再次醒过来的时候，已经到了地下室，被绑在椅子上，第一眼看到的人是Mary。  
——  
Credence洗了个澡，穿着睡衣走到Modesty的房间外，透过门缝有一点亮光。Credence敲了敲门：“Modesty？”  
光灭了，Modesty光着脚开了门，“Credence，”她说，“你今天又晚了。”她伸出手，拉着Credence走到窗前，看着窗外的月光，说，“你又给妈咪做事了。”  
“我讨厌这样，Credence。”  
“我们可以离开这里。”女孩说。  
“妈会找到我们的。”Credence说，“她一定会找到我们。”他看着窗外，只觉得在阴影中，有人始终盯着他，“睡觉吧，Modesty。”


	2. Chapter 2

—2—  
Credence站在床边看Modesty渐渐沉入梦乡，他轻手轻脚地离开，再次走到地下室，看看已经被母亲折磨得浑身是血一动不动的男人，又看看将匕首小心翼翼收拾起来的母亲，Credence点了点头。  
Mary摸了一下Credence的手臂，这是母子之间最亲密的接触之一了。  
“妈，Modesty——”  
“她现在还小，你可以多陪陪她。”女人说完便离开地下室，留男孩一个人在地下室收拾残局。将男人的尸体处理掉是个体力活，Credence自然而然地承担了这个责任，他需要像往常一样，把男人处理掉。  
男人瞪大的眼睛似乎想要再看一看这个世界，Credence将他的眼睛抚闭，对着母亲放在地下室里的神像叹了口气。  
——  
每次母亲抓到一个罪人，Credence都可以懈怠几天，白天在旅馆里干活，打扫卫生，准备食物，等待Modesty放学回来，像个小天使一般飞进屋子给他一个拥抱，陪Modesty和母亲吃晚餐，最后一遍刷碗一边听Modesty讲在学校里哪个男孩子把癞蛤蟆放到老师的抽屉里。之后他换上衣服，偷偷离开家——不能让妹妹看到自己穿成一个男妓，到达红灯区，继续狩猎。只是这几天，Credence总觉得有人在暗中盯着自己，像盯着猎物的狼，他不知道是警察盯上他了还是某些爱好杀妓女的连环杀手，前者可能性不大，这里的警察什么都管，只有红灯区命案不在他们业务范围之内，而后者……  
Credence不知道应该做出什么表情。  
——  
“Credence，你有点反常，我看得出来。”一个与Credence年纪相仿的男孩说，他叫Leo，他的头发蓬松，眼睛神采奕奕，皮肤白嫩，掐一下仿佛滴得出水，有时候会被他的酒鬼老爹打得青一块紫一块，他便会用白色衬衫将伤痕包起来，所以比起其他人打扮得正经多了，他总会在兜里放一副金丝边眼镜，说遇到某些“特殊需求”的男人好用得很。  
Leo不像其他的男妓，他喜欢Credence，说他和自己很像。“你真应该选一个假名——什么‘蜜糖’啊，‘甜心’啊……可不能遇到谁都说你叫Credence。”  
Credence刚刚来到这里的时候，凑巧巷子里最有势力的老鸨——他们叫老大——在这边“巡视”，老鸨早就瞅这些干私活的不顺眼，指示巷子里的人打了Credence一顿，Leo替他求了个情，并且给老鸨做了一次口活，那个男人才默许Credence留下来。Leo告诉Credence什么样的人能惹，什么样的要躲，怎么要价，怎么保护自己。  
Leo对自己比Mary对自己还要好，不知是不是个悲哀。Credence弓着背盯着小巷子的一只老鼠，那只老鼠瘦的皮包骨头，几乎快要死了，但它怕巷子里的人，瑟缩在洞口不敢出来觅食，Credence从地上捡起一块发了霉的面包扔过去，老鼠叼起面包逃回了洞里。  
“天哪我真不知道那些男人怎么看上你的。”Leo翻了个白眼，走到Credence身边说，“你听说了没，昨天警察们发现了有一个妓女被勒死放干了血。”  
“好像他们会管似的。”Credence说，心想这几天被盯着的感觉应该是真的，但是不是警察很难说。  
Leo点头：“他们永远不会管，但我听说最近从其他的城里来了一个侦探，据说打扮得很考究，眼睛也厉害，没有他找不到的犯人。”  
这件事应该让Mary也知道。Credence点点头，自己也要小心，如果那个侦探像Leo说的一样神通广大的话。  
“找到又怎么样？对犯人用私刑？”Credence阴冷地回了一句，“在这里，谁会真正在乎死活？”  
Leo一副“你说的对”的表情。  
——  
某一件事情，重复做得久了，便会毫无激情可言，甚至你会开始厌恶，或许你会开始寻求刺激，借此来兴奋感受不到跳动的心。Credence几乎是在监视他的那双眼睛下明目张胆地钓回了一个男人，他知道，监视如影随形，他故意忘记拉上101房间的窗帘，开着窗户，主动坐上男人的阴茎，在男人身上起伏，高潮的时候弓起身子射得一塌糊涂。他好像在对监视他的人挑衅，问他敢不敢站出来指认他的罪行——在这座小城，就连一个无辜的少女被杀了警察都不管，谁又会在乎那些嫖妓被杀的人呢？  
然后他打晕了这个倒霉鬼，拖到地下室里任Mary处置。  
来吧侦探先生，在别的城，你或许是个叱咤风云的人物，但这里……Credence把男人的碎骨头和肉酱和入菜园的泥土，对着远处的树林笑了一下。  
而正在监视他的男人对着男孩的笑容，也挑起了嘴角。他收紧风衣，压实了帽子转身离开。  
——  
Percival Graves来这座城市不久，这座城市的灯红酒绿歌舞升平苟延残喘在繁荣的娱乐产业之上，与其他红灯区发达的城市一样，这里的大街小巷处处酝酿着罪恶。  
他抓住了脸上稚气未脱的孩子放进自己口袋里的手腕，推开了满脸皱纹的妓女贴在自己胸膛上的乳房，穿梭在城市的大街小巷。他穿着考究的西装，围着一条绿色的围巾，与周围环境格格不入。他认为这座城市是他应当抓住的机遇之一。  
他看到了Credence，这个男孩穿着小一号不合体的衣服，靠在巷子口的砖墙上，他不属于那里却又该死地适合，他的身边站着一个神采奕奕的男孩，笑着对面无表情的他说些什么，然后搂着他大笑。  
Credence会抽下嘴角表示自己笑了。好像有什么重担压在这个男孩肩上一样。  
他看着Credence，停下了脚步，看着他出神。  
“嘿，你看那个男人，是不是在看你？”Leo用胳膊肘顶了Credence一下，“看他打扮的，像是个有钱人。”Credence抬起眼帘看了男人一眼。男人就像是从电视里走出来的明星，气度不凡，英俊优雅。  
而且他目不转睛地看着自己。  
“他在看你。”Credence别过头，他对Leo撒了个谎。  
Leo比他需要钱，他要攒钱离开他的那个酒鬼父亲，Leo攒的差不多了，Credence希望他能早点离开这个是非之地。  
“先生，需要服务吗？”当Graves走进巷子，一干男女像闻到血腥味的苍蝇一般蜂拥而至，问东问西，希望这个金主多看自己一眼。Graves没有理他们，径直走向Credence。  
“你叫什么名字？”


	3. Chapter 3

—3—  
“Cre——Credence。”Credence不敢看男人的眼睛，这个男人和他过去见过的截然不同，他身上有股特别的气质，让Credence一眼望不到底。  
优雅，睿智，成熟，神秘。  
一旁的Leo翻了个白眼，Credence这实诚的孩子果真还是报上了本名。  
“先生，我今天……”Credence刚想婉拒，Graves开口：“五百块，你陪我三个小时行吗？”  
——  
Credence是在Leo的推搡下才跟着男人离开的黑暗的巷子，不屑的嘀咕和咒骂扎进他的耳朵里，的确，比起巷子里的其他人，他的确算不上出众的，这个先生为什么要选自己？  
“我姓Graves。”Graves带着男孩向繁华的商业区走去。Credence很少到这些他不属于的地方逗留，通常都是母亲在周六的下午带Modesty到这里采购必需品，而他留下照看旅馆。红灯区和这里似乎是两个不同的世界。  
他看着明亮的灯光和人来人往的街道，不知如何是好。当他回过神的时候，他发现自己像初次站在巷子里一般，耸肩弯腰，似乎要把自己藏在某个阴暗的角落。  
“冷吗？”Graves看透了Credence的窘境，他脱下大衣，为Credence披到身上，“你还没吃饭吧，我带你去吃点，你想要什么？”  
Credence低着头不说话，他喜欢这样，Graves的大衣带着他的温度紧紧包裹住他，古龙水的味道扑进Credence的鼻腔，他不知道那是什么味道，只知道很好闻。  
Graves选择了年轻人比较多的快餐店。快餐店的温度比其他的餐厅高一些，这个年轻人穿得实在太少了，在里面他能暖和点，更何况，嘈杂的快餐店没有人会注意到他们，说话也方便得多。  
Graves不知道Credence喜欢吃什么，而这个男孩也不肯开口，他只能在人气餐点里碰了碰运气，所幸Credence不挑食。  
Credence的确饿极了，他大口咬着汉堡，惊讶母亲嘴里的垃圾食品都可以如此美味——相比之下Mary清淡无味的稀粥实在是不堪一击——他吃得太急以至于脸上沾了一块沙拉酱。Graves眼中满是笑意，探手用纸巾替他拭去。Credence身体僵了下，他怕这种温柔的动作，本能的畏惧过分亲昵，又因为很少有人如此温柔地对他，而极度渴望Graves先生重复一遍，最后他只是盯着桌面，怕突然的请求惹怒了男人。  
“告诉我，Credence，最近你有感觉到有人盯着你吗？”Graves向后捋了一把头发，梳理服帖的棕发有一撮落下来垂在Graves的额旁，Credence看得有点呆，他刚刚才发现这个男人长得多英俊。  
Credence不知道自己是不是同性恋，但在刚刚，他确定，不论是男是女，都会爱上Graves先生。  
Credence摇摇头，他不能暴露他和Mary的事，一个什么都不知道的站街男孩，他能有多少罪犯才有的第六感？  
“别看了，吃饭。”Graves知道Credence有所隐瞒，他从刚见到这个男孩的时候就很喜欢他，现在这个男孩的眼神直勾勾地看自己，他也不恼，笑着给他将另一个汉堡的包装打开，递给男孩。  
“我只是想问你几个问题，Credence，你不要紧张。”Graves把一杯冰淇淋向Credence的方向推了推，“我来这里的时间不长，很多事情都需要你的帮助。”  
那么……他就是那个侦探。Credence想，他放下手里的食物，“抱歉……可为什么是我？”  
“直觉。”Graves笑了一下，“我从第一眼见到你的时候就知道，你是一个有天赋的年轻人，你能洞察其他人察觉不了的事情。”  
“我希望你能谈谈你……工作的环境，”Graves斟酌用词，“越详细对我来说越好。”  
Credence摇了摇嘴唇，盯着面前金灿灿的薯条，“最近……不，一直都在死人，只是最近突然多了起来。警察不会管那里的事，不论是煤气爆炸，还是连环凶杀……”  
“但侦探会管。”Graves向后倚在椅背上，看着Credence，“你的安全对我来说很重要，Credence……”他顿了顿，接着开口：“每个人的生命都很重要。”  
Credence摇摇头，Leo说过，他们是这个城市最廉价的东西，与老鼠为伍，在巷子里躲躲藏藏，为了几张钞票出卖身体。  
Graves问了Credence不少问题，包括他的家人：Modesty，Mary，还有Chastity。Credence挑着捡着说了一些无关紧要的事，比如Modesty在上学，他没有父亲，Mary是个虔诚的教徒……但Credence不知道自己怎么会有如此大的勇气对Graves讲起了Chastity——他最痛苦的回忆，每次这几个音节在声带振动，Credence的心就像被捅了一刀似的疼，他没有站起来反抗Mary，没有保护好他的妹妹，某种程度上，她因为他的懦弱而死；同时他不由自主地想到Modesty，他可爱的金发天使，生怕自己懈怠哪怕一分钟，她就会步Chastity的后尘，永远离开这个世界。  
她是Credence和这个世界唯一的联系。她像一盏灯，照在Credence心中密不透光的石子墙。  
Graves本想送Credence回到他的住处，但Credence拒绝了，他没有告诉Graves他的家就是附近的旅馆，他抗拒一切推Graves到地下室地狱的机会。Graves并没有坚持，递给Credence几张钞票便在巷子处告别，就像普通的交易一样。  
只不过，这个男人在他反应过来之前拥抱了一下Credence，告诉他他明天还会来，那个时候他希望知道更多。  
——  
Credence控制不住地微笑，靠在巷子的墙上，手里拿着从快餐店里打包的食物——Graves先生知道他和Modesty不经常有机会吃这种东西，慷慨地为她也买了许多，嘱托Credence务必送到小姑娘手里——与先生拥抱的感觉还在，安心和温暖足够支撑Credence度过漫长的寒夜。  
Credence看着教堂塔楼的钟，时间快到12点了，离母亲规定的回家时间还有不到30分钟。Leo从不远处跌跌撞撞地走过来，Credence赶忙上前扶了他。  
Leo身上沾着浓厚的酒气，额头流着血，白衬衫被扯掉几个扣子，露出大片带青紫色的肌肤，他见到Credence，几乎支撑不住身体的重量，撑在墙上，大口喘着粗气。  
“我爸。不凑巧，我赶上他喝酒的时候回了家。”没等Credence发问，Leo苦笑着回答，“我没事，就是，这几天不能坐了。送我去教堂行吗，Credence？”  
Credence眨眨眼睛，搀扶着Leo向教堂走去。  
——  
Credence没有回家，他在教堂好心的神父那里借到了几床被子，为Leo铺好，让他趴在上面，将Graves先生买给妹妹的食物分给Leo。  
“……Credence，你能告诉我你为什么要来干这个吗？“Leo笑着咬了一口汉堡里的肉饼——他喜欢把这玩意拆开一层一层吃——看着坐在地板上把自己蜷成一团的Credence，问。Credence把所有的被子都给了Leo，怕坚硬的地面咯疼他。  
“我妈。”Credence说。  
“具体点。”Leo虚弱地笑了，“和我多说点话，我就不那么疼了。”  
“……如果不是我，就是我妹妹了。我不能让她……”  
Leo咀嚼肉饼，看着Credence的头越来越低，声音越来越细。  
“最起码你还有什么牵挂。”Leo歪着脑袋说，他嘴角上带着一点油渍，“我是因为我父亲……我妈去世之后，他就开始打我，强暴我，像今天这样。那个时候我就想，如果他都可以上我，那没有什么人不可以了。”  
Credence试探着探出手，想模仿Graves先生把Leo的脸擦干净，或者干脆安慰他，摸摸头，在Leo诧异的眼神中，手停在半空，尴尬地不知如何是好。  
“对不起……”Credence收回手。  
Leo皱起眉头：“谢谢你，Credence。……其实触摸别人不是什么难事——我可不相信你所有的顾客愿意为你服务。”  
Credence别过头去不说话。那不一样，他心想。  
“你知道吗，Credence，你可以让你母亲永远消失。”Leo幽幽地来了一句，在Credence惊慌的目光中露出诡异的笑容。Credence瞪大了眼睛看着他，生怕自己的小秘密被他发现。  
“开玩笑的。”他没绷得住，开心地笑了起来，“不过，我还真的希望我能亲手让我父亲消失。”  
教堂的钟声响起，十二点到了。  
  



	4. Chapter 4

—4—  
第二天一大早，一回到旅馆，Credence便被Mary狠狠地用皮带抽了一顿，把他锁在地下室里，房间里只留一支火光跳动的残烛，她用黑暗和惨死在其中的灵魂折磨他的彻夜不归。这无所谓，他早就习惯了与黑暗和恐惧为伍，至于良心的谴责，Credence从决定帮助Mary开始，就已经麻木了。唯一让Credence心疼的是Graves先生留给Modesty的食物也被Mary扔进了垃圾桶。  
起码Leo吃了一顿，他安慰自己。  
“Credence。”Modesty放学回家，发现母亲出门，而哥哥不在，便直扑地下室。  
“Modesty，你不能到这来。”Credence听到了小女孩稚嫩的声音，急忙跑到门边从门缝里看她，让她回去，“回去……你不能来。”  
“今天妈咪对着‘他’自言自语，我觉得应该告诉你。”  
“她说，‘他’有新的指示。”  
“‘他’说你成年后，就不能继续了，需要我顶替。”  
“Credence……Credence？”Modesty提高了音调，以为她的哥哥没听清楚。  
Credence努力地控制自己的声音，不许愤怒和恐惧流露半分：“Modesty，回房间去，我知道了。”  
“我会给你多留点晚餐。”Modesty说了一句便哒哒哒地跑开了。  
Credence永远不知道Mary在她脑子内的声音教唆下会干出什么。  
他的母亲疯了，她想让Modesty在他成年后去站街。  
这是他最害怕看到的事。  
“你的惩罚，男孩。”Credence脑海中突然蹦出这样一句话。  
Credence有点站不住，恼怒和焦虑占据了他的大脑，他无法冷静思考，他需要在他不久将要到来的生日之前想出对策。  
蜡烛火光跳动，神像的脸在不停晃动的影子下十足的诡异，翘起的嘴角似乎在讽刺少年的无助。Credence头脑发胀，他模模糊糊似乎看到在这里死去的男人们的脸一张张浮现，他们有的满脸鲜血，嘴巴被匕首划开，像马戏团的小丑一般合不拢嘴；有的脑袋被铁锤砸瘪了一块，眼球也飞了出来，仅剩一根几乎断裂的神经垂在眼眶外；还有的断了胳膊，断面上还残留这被分尸的时候锯子摩擦留下的肉酱。他们的脖子上，心脏上被划开了一道口子，鲜血不停地流出，却没有滴到地面上，凭空消失在空气里，让一呼一吸之间满是血腥味。  
他们带着诡异的笑容将Credence团团围住。  
“因为你，我们才变成这个样子。”  
“你想保护的Modesty终于遭报应了。”  
“我们如此开心，你饱受折磨。”  
“我等不及要知道Modesty和你哪一个技术更好一些。”  
“离她远点！离远点——！”Credence跌坐在地，他向后爬去，似乎离蜡烛火光越远越安全。  
他靠在墙角，抱着膝盖，把自己抱的紧紧的，颤抖着身体希望母亲快点把自己放出去，他要亲眼看着Modesty才能放心。  
“Modesty……”Credence闭上眼睛，他不是因为鬼混复仇而怕，是因为在不久的将来，Modesty会重复他的悲剧，而他无能为力。  
他不能失去Modesty，绝不能。  
——  
当天晚上，Mary把Credence放了出来，让他继续去巷子口。Credence死死盯着她，把她盯得心里发毛。  
这个孩子，真的与孤儿院里的其他孩子不一样。Mary坐着，年前摊开一本《圣经》，她看着书本上的文字，心思却不在上面。  
当Mary去孤儿院想领养一个孩子的时候，工作人员给了她许多孩子的资料，但是没有她想要的“虔诚、守规矩和心存敬畏的女孩子”，想要放弃的时候，有一个年轻的男人提起了Credence。  
Mary不顾员工反对找到了Credence，几乎是一眼就相中了躲在人群后面的男孩，带他回了家。  
很多在孤儿院工作的人跟她讲，Credence这个孩子与其他人截然不同，他神神秘秘的十分奇怪，可她毫不在意，她确信这个特殊的孩子是上帝赐予自己的礼物，她要让他倾尽一生为天父服务。但这仅仅是奢望，这个孩子太特殊了，特殊到即使是慈爱的主也会犹豫究竟宽不宽恕他。  
一次次地违背圣经，一次次地不尊神明，Mary教育了他一次又一次，可他就是顽固地拒绝上帝。Mary逐渐萌生了放弃的念头。  
可上帝告诉她，他是她的帮手，帮她洗清人世间罪恶。她再次接纳了他，实际上，他帮了大忙。  
“Modesty。”Mary叫着小女儿，“跟我去趟教堂，看有没有你能穿的捐出来的裙子。”  
——  
Credence来到巷子之前，Leo便已经到了，Credence觉得他简直不像个人类——就冲着他受了伤依旧笑得出来的模样。  
今天巷子里的人比昨天的多，老鸨带着几个穿着黑衣服的大汉站在附近，一副不好惹的模样。  
“你小心点，来者不善。”Leo在Credence耳边悄声说。  
老鸨今天打扮得算花枝招展，穿着一套紧身皮衣，墨镜遮住了大半张脸，手在半空中挥舞，仿佛驱赶一群看不见的飞虫，指甲上金色的亮片在灯光下闪闪发光，掐着嗓子细声细气地指着他手底下的男妓：“这几天可得抓点紧，已经丢了三四个了，上面问我是又要钱又要人，拿不出来，咱们都得倒霉！”  
Credence看着那些对老鸨翻着白眼不理不睬的男男女女，皱起眉头。  
“还有，你们这些接私活的，”他话锋一转，看着Leo和Credence，还有其他的几个人，“你们放聪明点，别惹祸上了身！尤其是你，”他指着Credence，明显不满Graves的钱没有到自己手下的口袋里，“那个金主应该是谁的你不知道？也不看看你什么样子，小心打断你的腿。”  
老鸨说完就扭头离开，几个壮汉跟在他身后。  
“Graves先生只是找我问点事情……”Credence小声说。  
“我知道，我觉得老鸨心里怕极了，”Leo叉着胳膊对Credence说，“他手下的人死了不少，现在患得患失的，怕他上头的人不满意，一个喷嚏把自己打死，又怕那个杀手找上门来——据说有一个真的被吃了。人心惶惶的……”  
“你身体怎么样了。”Credence说，他看Leo一副摇摇欲坠的模样，有点担心。食人魔之类的他没有放在心上，自从协助母亲开始，他就不再认为他和恶魔之间还有什么差别。  
“死不了。”Leo不知什么时候摸出金丝眼镜戴上，俨然一副学者模样，好像这样就能遮住颧骨上的青紫，“钱马上就攒够了。”  
“你会去哪儿？”Credence问，他想知道Leo心中梦想的地方是哪里，自从昨天Graves先生带自己离开了红灯区，他便开始对外面的世界产生向往，想出去看看——最差，从别人嘴里听听也可以。  
“我想去西海岸，”Leo说，“在那里没人会在乎我是谁，我做过什么，在那里找份正经工作，或许去继续念书，说不定还能找到一个为我发狂的男朋友——最好是英伦敦人，他们的口音真好听。”  
——  
Graves如约而至，出现在巷子口，他看着Credence，后者在众人嫉妒的眼光中怯怯地挪向精致的男人。  
“长相英俊打扮讲究——小Cre怕是要去当食材了！”不知是谁泄愤一般冲着Credence喊了一声，随后引起哄堂大笑，Leo瞪了他们一眼，Credence则停下脚步不知如何是好。他想陪着Graves先生，但是如果今天跟他去了，明天老鸨铁定会派人把自己的胳膊拧断。  
Graves没有任何不悦的表现，他脱下大衣，温柔地替Credence披上，压低了声音问他相不相信自己。  
Credence点点头。  
“那就跟我走。”  
Graves冲Leo点点头，目光扫过人群，长年的工作经验让他不到三秒就找到了始作俑者。  
随后他对Leo露出一个意味深长的笑，搂着Credence离开。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有人说，衡量一个人的战斗力高低，给他一只鹅。  
>  净瞎说。

—5—  
Credence手捧着一杯热烘烘的巧克力坐在公园湖边的长椅上，身上披着Graves先生的大衣，缓缓撮一口，生怕喝太多留不住甜美的味道。  
“白天这里会有许多鹅——可千万别盯着他们的眼睛看。”Graves坐在Credence身边，看着Credence眼含笑意，“别省着，多喝点，一杯巧克力我还是买得起的。”  
“鹅打起人来很可怕。”Graves先生摸了摸下巴，看起来似乎在回忆他和鹅一次次的相遇战。  
Credence也和不少鹅有过近距离接触，简单点说，他杀过鹅，一个人。  
两年前的圣诞，也就是Chastity去世不久，为了安抚两个孩子，同时也算庆祝那些罪人罪有应得，Mary买了一只鹅，打算在平安夜端上一盘香气四溢的烤鹅。  
只是这只鹅买回来的时候还活着。  
正在整理信箱的Credence听到后院传来一阵Modesty的惨叫和求救，他疯了一般跑过去，生怕去晚了这个妹妹也离自己而去，结果发现那只鹅扑打翅膀，正用它坚硬的喙啄Modesty。小姑娘显然吓坏了，抱着身体蜷缩在雪地上哭叫救命，鹅的翅膀把雪和土掀得飞扬，鹅看到了Credence，昂着脑袋张开翅膀向他扑来。  
那个时候Credence几乎听不到一切声音，没有听到Modesty提醒他跑的尖叫，也不去理睬鹅的示威，他看着鹅，默默地从一旁的桌子上抓起切肉的尖刀，在鹅扑向自己的一瞬间一把握住它的脖子，毫不犹豫地将尖刀刺到它的心脏里——他就是知道鹅的心脏长在哪里。  
“Credence，你在做什么？”闻声而来的Mary看到脸上喷了鹅血的Credence，大声呵斥。  
“它终究要死的，妈。”Credence说，“我去给它褪毛。”说罢他抓着鹅去了院子另一边，留下Mary和Modesty在原地发愣。  
那天一直下着雪，Credence就在雪里看着鹅血在白茫茫的大地上画出了一副刺眼漂亮的水彩。  
“Credence，你喜欢动物吗？”Graves看Credence盯着湖面出神，不知他回忆起了什么，摸摸他的耳朵问。  
Credence被他突如其来的动作吓了一跳，红着脸低头看鞋尖。过了一会才想起来他未回答问题，小声的说：“妈不许养……”  
Graves笑了，说：“喜欢吗？”  
Credence怔了一下：“……喜欢。”  
他在孤儿院的时候有一只流浪狗，是唯一愿意亲近他的生物，但他被一个有钱的小孩子残忍地杀掉了，那个小孩子说，他不能忍受一个怪物有朋友，就算是动物也不行，是自己偷偷在黑夜里跑出去，将狗狗的尸体埋到了亲手挖出的坑里。从那之后，他便不敢和其他人，其他动物再亲近，总觉得自己会把厄运带给了他们，其他人也不愿意与自己这个怪胎走太近——妹妹们和Leo是例外，而现在，Graves先生也是。  
Credence从没想过自己会和Graves这样的人并肩坐在一起，他眼睛里没有厌恶或者嫌弃，只有满满的，他能读懂的温柔。  
可他怕，怕抓不住这些本应属于她的情感。  
“Credence，我能开始问一些关于……工作的事吗？”Graves把手搭在Credence后背上，随意的触碰让男孩一阵激动。  
Credence点点头，随即明白过来Graves先生对自己的温柔很可能是让自己放下戒备提供消息的糖衣炮弹，即使是幻象，他亦趋之若鹜。  
“你知道那个凶手怎么杀人吗？我发现这里的警察根本不管这里的案子。”Graves严肃地问。  
Credence摇头：“如果是干私活的，尸体是朋友熟人带走，跟着‘老大’干的，都是‘老大’派人处理……具体我没亲眼见过，听说死相很惨。”  
Graves接着问：“你知道死了多少人吗？”  
“……不清楚……”Credence低下头，“对不起……”  
“为什么要道歉，Credence？”Graves有点被这个孩子搞糊涂了。  
“我、我没能帮到Graves先生……”  
男人笑了一下，“你今天能坐在我身边，是最大的帮助了。那个‘老大’是不是威胁你什么了？”  
Credence点点头。  
“如果你跟我走，抢了他们的生意，他就会打断你的腿？”  
Credence疑惑地看着Graves，他怎么会知道？  
“他不会的，放心。”  
——  
老鸨死的时候，Graves就站在那里，看他在血泊里大口喘气。  
Graves花了点时间找到了这个扬言绝不放过Credence的男人。他以为身穿黑衣的一干保镖会耽误他一些时间，出乎意料的，似乎已经有人帮他打晕了黑衣人。他凭借微弱求救的声音找到了老鸨。  
“救……我……”他看着Graves，拼尽全身力气对男人伸出手，他的左手长指甲在打斗中折断了，而右手明显被人拧得脱臼，地上一摊血——看起来前一名访客让他受了不少苦。  
“不。”Graves对他露出迷人的一笑，“看起来不用我费心思了。”  
Graves坐在椅子上，翘着二郎腿，在从窗户投进的月光下聚精会神地看着老鸨与死神扭打。老鸨的脖子被割了个大口子，红色的气泡和血沫子随着呼吸一进一出，发出清弱的破裂声，过了不久他便一点声音都发不出，睁着眼睛咽下最后一口气。Graves站起身，小心翼翼地避开他的血离开老鸨家。  
他的对手很聪明，懂得追踪自己，也知道如何恰到好处地向他挑衅。他能找到老鸨头上，很大程度上是给了自己一个警告——他盯着Credence，一直盯着。  
Graves走在夜路上，心中满是Credence。  
那个男孩……  
他放不下的只有那个男孩。  
——  
Credence在小院子里再次感受到监视他的目光。他曾经以为监视他的是Graves先生，但在和Graves先生的接触中他确定看他的另有其人。  
这种像猎物一样被时刻盯着的感觉让他很不好，他向远处看去，并无异常。他转过身，继续给Modesty编辫子。  
“Credence，你弄疼我了。”Modesty笑着抗议，Credence笑了一下，拿起Modesty的小镜子给她看。在镜子里，Credence不仅仅看到了Modesty和自己的笑脸，还有一个穿卡其色风衣，戴黑帽子的人影。  



	6. Chapter 6

警告：  
少女心部长有  
神展开有  
—6—  
“Credence？”Modesty在镜子里看出哥哥的心不在焉，拉拉他的衣袖，“晚上的表演你会去看，是吗？”  
Modesty的学校今天有一场晚会，Modesty的班要表演一个童话故事，她是睡美人里的一个小仙女。  
她原本要穿蓬松的粉色短裙，结果Mary看到衣服之后立刻向学校抗议：“你们不能让孩子们穿这么暴露的衣服！”并威胁要写信投诉，学校急忙用一件白色的成人睡袍为Modesty改了一身包裹严实的礼服息事宁人。  
Modesty喜欢漂亮的纱裙，她得知三个仙女只有自己的仙子裙变成了修女袍后，放学气得饭都没吃，把自己反锁在房间里哭的上气不接下气。  
“我会去。”Credence说。这几天Graves先生没有出现，他昨天用最快的速度帮Mary找了一个男人，今晚Mary的时间估计全得耗在这个身高6尺的200磅健壮男人身上。  
“可妈咪的票怎么办？”Modesty问，“小Rick又要嘲笑我了。”  
“会有人来的。”Credence说。  
——  
Graves被Credence邀请参加一个公立小学晚会的时候，着实惊了一下，但还是迟疑地接过了票。看着男孩感激的目光，Graves突然很想亲亲他。他也这么做了。亲在他脸上，又在他的嘴上啄了一下。手放在男孩脖子上顺着肌理滑下来，停在他的锁骨上。  
男孩的反应比他想象中的要激烈得多，他想躲开，但被Graves按到怀里——脸红到脖子，双腿发软却能像扎了根一般支撑身体待在原地。他话都说不利索了，好像他从未被如此对待。  
Graves让他别多想，这个吻是他应得的。Credence帮了他大忙，带着他看清了这座城市的另一面。  
其实他对Credence撒了谎，他对这座城比他告诉Credence的要熟悉的多。他只是想让男孩陪着自己。他在某一次乔装工作，路过那条小巷子的时候，仅仅随意的一瞥，全部的注意力都被这个男孩子吸引了。  
皮肤苍白，身体瘦弱，眼神麻木中却带着悄悄隐藏起来的狡黠和倔强，十分不和谐，他穿着不合身的衣服靠墙站着。月光照在他的皮肤上，好像是黑夜与月亮交织出了一个他——他是孤独的，没有人真正懂得他，他被强迫着做他不愿做，结识他不愿识。  
他想读懂这个男孩，意识到的瞬间，Graves停滞了呼吸。  
他不肯相信，自己会被一个站街的贫困男孩吸引，但骗得了别人，骗不过自己的心，Graves看过一眼便不肯忘记，这个男孩就像一块火红的烙铁，在他的脑海里，心脏上，留下一块疤，每一次思考，每一次心跳，都会在Graves眼前映出他的影子。  
一见钟情？Graves在月夜，像孤狼一样看着满月问自己。  
一见钟情。  
于是Graves决定接触这个男孩——自己不是个容易动感情的人，他身上一定有什么东西致命地吸引自己。在一次次接触和观察中，Graves终于明白过来，是Credence的孤独，这种独一无二的孤独吸引他，这个世界上，仿佛只有这个男孩才能满足他的好奇，理解他的感受，只有在男孩面前，他可以卸下防备和伪装，不再带着面具假笑奉承。  
他爱这个男孩，虽然男孩暂时不属于他。无所谓，Graves想要的，都会是他的。  
他发自内心地想要Credence，想要这个，这个对性事司空见惯无比熟稔，却在他面前会因为温柔的触碰而羞涩低头，以为他没注意到而偷偷笑一下的男孩。越是接近越是渴望——渴望到想把这个男孩牢牢拴在身边据为己有的地步。  
他承认，他有很强的控制欲。  
他想让Credence在自己身边，远离一切危险，所以当他发现他的对头试图将黑手伸向Credence，他决心要保护男孩的安全。  
——  
Modesty穿着从头包到脚的严实“修女服”，十分不开心地嘟着嘴巴，在其他小演员嘲笑中，拉着Credence的手，站在队伍之中等待排队入场，一些家长们毫不见生，对Credence扯家长里短，夸赞他是好哥哥。Credence只觉得中年男女叽叽喳喳的声音在脑袋里炸开——无论和男人上过多少次床，他都不用客套不是么——他不擅长与他们打交道，于是尽量回避他们热情的询问，把头低到几乎下巴贴脖子。  
Graves远远地就看到处在人群之中陷入窘境的Credence——人一多他就浑身不自在，习惯性地弯腰试图把自己缩进看不见的空壳中。Credence穿得很正式，衣服有些褪了色，没有皱褶，看得出来被熨烫了许多次，而他的长发也梳理得服服帖帖，连一根白头发都没有，要知道，Credence少白头得厉害，他为了出席妹妹的表演费了不少心思打理自己。  
Graves今天穿了三件套，掺了金银丝的大衣在灯光下很有质感，他手里拿着一个纸袋子，无视了其他家长好奇、羡慕的目光和怀疑的低语，走向Credence。  
他对Credence点了点头，Credence对他弱声打了个招呼，似乎还没从吻里走出来。  
“天使，你一定是Modesty。我是你哥哥的朋友，想给你一个惊喜。”他单膝跪地，平视Modesty，把手里的纸袋递给瞪大眼睛看着自己的小姑娘，“拆开看看喜不喜欢，还有……发型很漂亮。”  
“谢谢，先生，Credence帮我扎的。”Modesty自豪地看了看低着头脸蛋微红的哥哥，她的哥哥似乎也不知道Graves唱的是哪一出，她从男人手里接过纸袋，在Graves鼓励的目光下打开。  
一条粉红色的连衣短纱裙和一个王冠躺在她的手中。  
“一个小仙女需要这些。”Graves迎来了Modesty一个大大的拥抱。  
柔软的面料，精细的裁剪，一条条可爱的蕾丝，还有头上镶满了闪亮水晶的皇冠，Modesty绝对是当晚的最闪耀的仙子。  
当她笑着谢幕的时候，Credence大力鼓掌——当然，Graves没有忽略掉男孩似乎湿润的眼眶。  
——  
“Graves先生，裙子和皇冠可以放在您那里吗？”  
“当然，天使。”  
“我可以经常去先生那里穿穿吗？”  
“只要到时候你哥哥对我说一声。”  
“Graves先生，你是我的仙女教母——教父吗？”Modesty拉着Graves的手问他，似乎有数不清的问题。  
“如果我有幸的话。”  
Graves和兄妹俩走在小巷子中，冬天冷冽的风丝毫没有刮灭小女孩的热情，而Credence在某一个时刻后背又是一阵发凉——那个盯着他的人又来了。  
他摸着脖子，向身后望去。  
又是他，穿着风衣，戴着帽子，一个黑色的剪影。剪影没有料到会Credence回头，急忙躲藏到墙后。Graves看了Credence一眼，没有做声，继续跟Modesty东一句西一句。目送Modesty进了旅馆，Credence捏着衣角看着这个衣着光鲜的男人。  
“Graves先生，我真的没有……”Credence开口便被Graves打断：“Credence，你相信我吗？”  
“是的，Graves先生。”  
“那你值得我信任吗？”Graves眼神深邃，看着Credence的脸，让人捉摸不透。  
“……是……是的，先生。”Credence有种不祥的预感。之前他对先生撒谎了。他明明知道有人在监视他，却欺骗了先生，今天露出了马脚——明明承认也可以的，先生不会想太多……  
Graves挑起嘴角：“我相信你。”  
但是像我这样的控制狂怎么告诉你，我要走一步险棋，看看惊慌失措的你的可爱模样呢，Credence？  
“先生，谢谢……您对Modesty……”  
“我应该做的。她很可爱。”Graves斟酌语句，他必须让这个男孩尝点甜头，而且Modesty真的比大多数的孩子可爱。  
“Credence，我有个秘密想告诉你，你能答应我不外传吗？”  
“您可以信任我。”  
Graves笑了，他摘下装饰多于实用的流苏围巾，向前迈了一步，把围巾围到男孩脖子上，拉近他，给了他一个拥抱，贴在他耳边说：  
“Credence，我爱你。”  



	7. Chapter 7

警告：  
角色黑化  
杀人  
少年玩心吗  
—7—  
“Graves先生……我、我不能……”Credence被Graves圈在怀里，不知如何是好。  
他抱着我……他爱我？为什么？我有什么值得他爱的吗？  
Credence本以为，在别人眼里自己连颗沙子都比不上。  
可他出现了，给我温暖，给我重视，甚至还……  
“嘘……Credence，听我说完。你有什么疑惑我以后都会给你解答——你很特别，我不能失去你——你现在被那只老狐狸盯上了，可我这几天有事必须离开你，不能天天作伴，答应我，保护好自己行吗？”Graves双手捧着Credence的脸颊，与男孩额头相抵。  
“是，先生……”  
“Credence……Credence……”Graves再次把男孩紧紧抱在怀里，在他耳朵边呼吸，热气喷在Credence耳朵上，让他的呼吸变得粗重，血液不由自主地朝下身涌去，Credence握紧拳头，逼自己不要在Graves先生面前出丑。  
“Credence，我的男孩……”Graves继续在他耳边用气音喃喃，他能感觉到男孩在压抑自己的欲望，这完全在预料之中，毕竟自己是第一个让男孩感受到最接近于“爱情”这种情感的人，他现在有自信把男孩的心掌握在自己手里，“答应我。”  
“好的，Graves先生。”Credence尝试着放松自己，身体靠在Graves身上，贪婪地呼吸男人古龙水的味道。  
“我希望你的生活没有因为我变得混乱无序。一切都照旧。为我做这些，可以吗？”  
“可以，先生……”  
这意味着他要继续忍受母亲的责骂，继续在巷子里穿得像个婊子勾引男人，把他们肮脏的性器放到手里嘴里屁股里，将他们处理到荒郊野外和自家的菜园。  
Credence习惯了这种生活，他无所谓，只要先生愿意，他就愿意。他就像行走在戈壁滩，徘徊在死亡线的旅人，先生给了他一片绿洲。  
Graves抱了Credence很长一会，好像要把他揉到身体里似的，才依依不舍地分开。  
Graves离开的时候，走了两步突然停下对Credence说：“虽然我叫你孩子，但我没有和女人做过爱，你大可放心。”Credence忍不住笑了一声，Graves微笑着消失在了街道尽头，而Credence手里握着男人的围巾——Graves先生给他的——脸上的笑意始终无法散开。Credence把围巾藏在衬衣里，转身回屋。  
——  
“Credence，那个男人是谁？”  
当Credence推门进屋的时候，Mary已经坐在桌前，她并拢双腿，手放在大腿上，坐姿僵硬，手边桌子上摆了一条皮带。Credence的旧皮带，它无数次打在Credence的脊梁上，粘上了Credence的血，在灯光下花纹斑驳。  
“……一位……一位……”  
一位说爱我的人。  
“他是个魔鬼，是撒旦引诱你堕落的魔鬼，Credence，我以为你不是个肮脏的同性恋。”Mary站起身，攥紧了皮带，“上帝会原谅你出卖肉体，可无法原谅你出卖灵魂。”  
“妈，我——”  
“先做你该做的事，然后上楼受惩罚。你应该知道，只有全心全意侍奉上帝，才能让你这个怪胎死后免受地狱的煎熬。”Mary说，声音里满是鄙夷。  
Credence缩着肩膀点点头。  
他机械地走到地下室里，空气里血腥的味道让他头脑发懵。机械地走到被匕首割得全身都是口子的男人附近，他站在离男人一米远的地方，呆呆地看着这个曾经将他在床上任意摆弄的男人。  
地下室四面墙壁有三面被柜子占据，里面是Credence腌制的食物，还有一些农具，另一面，摆着一个破烂的木头桌子，上面有神像，在蜡烛火光的簇拥下照亮了屋子。桌子上插着Mary用过的匕首，刀刃沾满了血迹。Credence小心翼翼地把Graves的围巾从怀里拿出来，双手将它搭在神像上，盖上它的眼睛。  
Credence推了推男人，男人还有口气，事实上，这个男人身体很不错，他不像其他人那么容易死掉。他看到Credence来了，深吸了一口气，稳定好情绪说：“孩子，我知道你是被逼迫的。”  
“我知道，她才是主使，如果你放了我，我可以救你。”  
“我可以给你钱，足够你用的钱……”  
Credence面无表情地歪着头看被绑在椅子上的男人激动地允诺一串接一串，转身从一个柜子里找出了一些纱布，他剪了几段，为男人仍在流血的伤口包扎。男人见Credence这么做了，心放下大半，和颜悦色地对他说：“孩子，这不是你想要的生活，对吗？让我走，我会救你，我保证。”  
Credence半垂眼帘，将绷带打了个结，力气很大，压到了伤口，男人疼得低唤几声，“我是个怪胎吗？”  
“你觉得我是个怪胎吗？”Credence看男人没有反应，又问了一遍。”  
男人茫然地看着Credence。  
“听我说说话，我就让你……离开。”Credence看着男人的眼睛说。  
——  
Mary收养Credence之前，整个孤儿院都没有人愿意亲近孤僻胆小的Credence，只有那只黑色的流浪犬愿意在小Credence被其他孩子欺负了以后跑过来舔舔他的脸，窝在他身边，像个小暖炉一样让Credence开心起来。  
一个有钱的小孩子——他是孤儿，也没有什么亲戚，他爸妈去世之前给他留下很大一笔财富，所以在孤儿院里地位更高一些，也更受大人喜欢——拉拢了一干孩子，为的就是孤立Credence，他看狗狗和Credence亲近，便和几个孩子一起抓住小狗，用小刀割开它的喉咙，将小狗的尸体塞到Credence的被子里，向嬷嬷们告发Credence杀害小动物。  
Credence从此被坐实了“怪胎”的名字。没有人喜欢和他在一起，没有人亲近他，更没有人在乎他。他被嬷嬷们关了三天的禁闭，被放出来后第一件事就是去垃圾堆里面翻出了好朋友的尸体，小心翼翼地将他埋葬在一个树林里。他抽泣着，恨透了那几个孩子——尤其是带头的。  
他曾经报复过孩子王，虽然有几次很成功，但他总觉得哪里不够，况且每次孩子王恶人先告状，受惩罚被打手板的还是自己。  
有一次，在孤儿院组织的一次郊游中，孩子王消失了。  
有孩子说看到他跟着一个男人上了车，有孩子说看到他进了一个黑黢黢的山洞再也没有出来过。  
Credence看着男人严肃下来的表情，微笑着说：“我知道他去了哪里，你想知道吗？”  
男人皱起眉头，他不敢回答，因为这个男孩笑得一股子邪劲，与之前判若两人。  
“他头撞在石块上，跌倒在小溪里溺水了，又恰巧遇到了觅食的狼。”Credence脸上的笑意更加明显，“先生，你有想过妈为什么不干脆地杀了你，而是折磨你让你一遍一遍地背诵圣经？”  
“她为了上天堂从不犯戒。”  
男人惊恐地摇头：“……不……你只有十五岁，你只是个孩子……”  
“抱歉，先生……我对你撒谎了。”  
Credence拔出插在桌子上的匕首，走近男人，鼻尖凑近男人的皮肤，呼吸他身上散发的恐惧的味道，“我还有一个月就成年了。”  
他左手按住男人的额头，右手用匕首割开他的喉咙，动作干净利索。动脉被切断的一刻，男人的血溅到Credence的脸上，血沫子从割口就流出，男人抽搐身体大口喘气，想发出求救的声音，却于事无补，很快彻底没了动作。  
——  
Credence也不知道自己为何会变得如此胆小却狂妄，如此易惊却冷静，如此淡漠无情却会被一个人彻底迷了心智。  
有时候他怀疑身体里住了另一个自己，在自己懦弱、犹豫、担惊受怕的时候就出来为非作歹。可他没有记忆的缺失，也时刻明白自己在做什么。他控制不住，也并不想控制。  
那些男人的命，他的确不在乎。  
将他们的尸体稍加处理然后独自掩埋，他也不在乎。  
Mary对他的责骂、虐待，他更不在乎。  
他只在乎Modesty，在乎Chastity，在乎Leo，在乎Graves 。  
他们似乎有一种魔力，把沉睡在内心的感情激发出来的能力。  
他们爱自己，他们就像磁铁，吸引着自己，牢牢地与他们绑在一起。  
他也许真的是个怪胎，一个天生情感淡漠的人，但他确确实实有感情——每次看到Modesty的笑脸时候的欣慰，每次回忆起Chastity声音时候的痛苦，每次被Leo揽在怀里的安心，和每次接触到Graves先生温度的喜悦，都不是假的。  
他处理好男人，擦干净双手，确定Graves先生的围巾没有沾染一滴血后，再次把它放到了衣服最内层。他带着一身的血走到Mary身边，跪在地上双手向他的母亲呈上腰带，忍受她的抽打。  
Mary一边抽打男孩的后背，咒骂魔鬼诱惑他的灵魂，斥责他意志不坚。男孩一声不吭，Mary打累了便让他回了房。  
可Credence没有回到他的屋子，他不能冒着被Modesty撞见的危险回房。他来到了与屋子相连的旅馆里，从101房间门框上的一个角落拿出他偷偷配好的钥匙，进屋锁门。  
Mary从来不肯到这个肮脏房间打扫，他甚至不肯多看这个地方一眼，所以这里成了Credence藏东西的好地方。他没有开灯，脱光衣服，摸黑进了浴室，打开花洒，让冰凉的水洒在他身上。  
今天母亲的责罚没有让他流血，不是她发慈悲，而是她经过那个壮汉的“洗礼”，实在没有力气。没有流血不代表他不疼，水在他刺痛的后背流过，他皱起眉头，用肥皂将身上的血迹一丝一丝清洗干净。  
还有他的衣服，血迹已经干了。  
好在这不用他洗，他洁癖的母亲会替他把所有的证据都洗掉——这可能是他对Mary唯一的一点感激。  
水渐渐变热，冲刷过少年的皮肤，让他逐渐热起来。  
洗过澡，Credence站在浴室地板上，他还是忍不住开了浴室的灯，镜子在昏黄的灯光下映出他的脸。他把头发向后捋一把，几颗水珠顺着他的额头流下。  
他苍白的皮肤上留着一道道触目惊心的疤痕，尤其是他的后背。大部分是Mary打的，另一部分是某些被他杀掉的男人留下的。  
那些男人会把他绑起来，堵住他的嘴巴，不做充分的扩张捅进去，用皮带，用小刀，用不知名的东西扎进他的皮肉。  
Credence抚摸自己的身体，大部分的疤痕都很浅，但有一部分很深，深到断了神经，触摸疤痕的两边会有种奇怪的痒麻感。  
他走到床边，拿起Graves的围巾，围着脖子缠了一圈。  



	8. Chapter 8

—8—  
Credence再次回到浴室，看着镜子中的自己。  
Graves先生的围巾上有他好闻的味道。Credence分不清什么前中后香，他只知道先生用的香水让他一闻就能够融在里面。  
他也不知道围巾的面料是什么——羊绒？柔软又温暖，好像Graves先生抱着自己一般。  
他爱Graves先生吗？  
Credence抓住围巾的两段，缓缓用力，让围巾像一条蛇缠在脖子上，越来越紧。他明白过来，这个男人一开始接近自己就不是那么的目的单纯。他给了自己温暖，给了自己温柔，给了自己触碰，让他心甘情愿地在他说出我爱你的时候心跳加速。  
爱情吗？是他的爱情吗？  
Credence不知道他对那个优雅的男人怀揣的是不是爱情，但他知道，他渴望先生，他的内心发了疯一般地想被他触碰。  
Graves先生对他有致命的吸引力。  
他对他的感情不是爱情，这种感情叫Graves。  
除了Graves先生——Credence力气越来越大，几乎无法呼吸，他松开手，让围巾垂落下来，大口汲取带着木柜发霉和高档古龙水香味的空气——没有人能让Credence已经冰冷的内心再次燃起如此猛烈的一把火。  
可他是个侦探。如果他知道自己杀了人，杀了那么多人，还会觉得自己重要吗？  
他会怎么看待自己呢？  
我需要向他坦白吗？  
Credence把手探向已经挺立的阴茎。  
——  
Credence在街头带的这些年，见过了太多的男人，有些时候，他会惊叹于这些男人在床上的小癖好。  
有一个男人，阳痿，为了获得心理上的满足，他带了一条假阴茎，让Credence在他面前自慰。Credence照做了——这个男人被Mary狠狠地打了一顿，而Credence下手很快，没让他受太多折磨。  
而假阴茎也落在101房间，在Credence打扫卫生的时候偷偷藏了起来。  
借着窗外月光，Credence找出了那根黑色的阴茎。在上面包了一层安全套，Credence爬上床，后背依旧火辣辣的疼，他趴在柔软的床垫上，撅着屁股，用手指蘸了润滑剂，向屁股里塞了一根手指。  
他总觉得自己天赋异禀，因为Leo跟他说过，那里用久了就会变松，以后岁数大了打个喷嚏都可能发生尴尬的屎尿屁剧场，但就从目前来看，Credence的每一个客人都会在插入他的时候感叹他紧，而且不论对方多大，Credence也不会像Leo那样钻心的疼。  
“你他妈天赋异禀。”Leo知道了以后软绵绵地捶了他一拳。  
Credence专心地为自己扩张，他今天性欲异常高涨，太反常了，他责怪Graves先生的触碰和他那条该死好闻的围巾。他的脸蹭着围巾，小心翼翼地不让汗水和口水打湿它。  
他塞进去两根手指，模仿阴茎进出，另一只手探向前方，撸动阴茎，他今天的前液也一反平常得多，发出响亮的水声，在防水床单上流了一大片。他的手指熟练地按压敏感点，闭上眼睛想象Graves先生就坐在身边，饶有兴趣地看他如何取悦自己。  
Credence拿过假阳具，张嘴含住它，仿佛那就是Graves先生粗硬的勃起，填满他的嘴巴，先生的味道充满他的鼻腔。  
先生的阴茎……会不会比这个大？比这个粗？比这个更好地把自己撑开、塞满、操射？  
Credence带着哭腔地哼了一声，将阳具吞得更深一些，让橡胶贴着上颚滑进喉咙，粗大的龟头顶到喉咙最深处。  
生理反应让他一阵干呕，他把阴茎拿出来一些，用嘴唇包裹着，舌头在上面划过一条条纹路，吸吮龟头，舌尖顶在本应柔软的顶端。  
他的手也没有闲着，握住不停流出前液的阴茎飞快地撸动，想象这是Graves先生修长的手指在玩弄他。  
他把阴茎抵在穴口，放松屁股，调整角度，将黑色阳具向深处推去，粗大坚硬的性玩具破开他的肠道，直挺挺地捣到最深处。Credence发出一声满足的感叹，他脑海中的Graves先生将肠道填满，他从未觉得如此充实，没有过多的适应，Credence握着阴茎的底端开始进出，他的屁股紧紧夹着阳具，他如此敏感，比任何一次性交都要敏感，阳具操干着他，撑开他的肠道又退出去，表面的纹理摩擦肠粘膜，似乎能感受纹理感受得清清楚楚。  
“嗯……嗯……Graves先生……”Credence眯着眼睛，一声又一声地呼唤不在身边的人，想象是他的唇印在自己疤痕遍布的脊梁，他的手探在胯间为自己手淫，他的阴茎在屁股里一次次摩擦。  
“是的……先生，就是那里……”Credence大力地用假阴茎碾压前列腺，一波一波快感让他两眼发直，撸动阴茎的手也被一股新的前液打湿。先生在他身上驰骋，尽情地使用他，蹂躏他，他甘之如饴。  
想象中的Graves先生伏在Credence后背，喘着粗气对Credence说你太他妈漂亮太他妈性感了，说宝贝屁股真紧夹得我要射了，说我们一起射出来。  
“是，先生……”Credence闭紧双眼，贪婪地呼吸围巾上的味道，那味道是缠绕着他，钻进他的灵魂，让他上瘾。他尖叫着Graves的名字射了出来，大口喘着粗气，松开握住假阴茎的手，让它继续待在屁股里面，好像这就是先生的阴茎，Credence不舍得抽出来。  
“Graves先生……”一片狼藉中，Credence呢喃着男人的名字，缓缓沉睡过去。  



	9. Chapter 9

—9—  
Graves有个徒弟，一个叫Tina的要强姑娘。Tina雷厉风行，十分出众，平日里没什么需要向Graves求助的，可就在今天，Graves接到Tina亲妹妹Quinne的电话，她说Tina遇到麻烦了，需要让Graves出面解决。  
这应该是个大事。Graves安排妥当这里的事，回到他的住处，提起手提箱，驾车驶向邻城Tina的小公寓。  
——  
Quinne和Tina两人自幼父母双亡，那个时候Graves还年轻，偶然一次追踪线索到了孤儿院，心疼两个姑娘在孤儿院里受罪，头脑一热把两个人带回家当女儿养——其实Graves也就比她们大十岁左右。一次偶然的机会，Graves看出Tina有天分，便教给她一些侦探方面的技巧，Tina也没有辜负他的信任，十分出色。现在Quinne已经和一个退伍军人结婚，两人拿出积蓄开了一家甜品烘焙店，日子过得不错，而Tina……Tina在警察局上班，业余时间也做侦探，她一心扑在工作上，用Quinne的话讲，她每次执勤出任务都像不要命似的。  
姐妹俩和Jacob现在住在Graves名下的一处房子里，这栋房子也是她们一直和Graves一起生活过的地方，同时也是Graves送给她们的成人礼物。Quinne开门见到Graves，露出她一贯甜美的微笑：“谢天谢地，Graves先生你来了。”  
Graves直觉事情没那么简单。  
一进屋饭菜的香味迎面扑来，Quinne的丈夫Jacob厨艺精湛，他正从烤箱里拿出烤果仁饼，看到Graves来了，热情地对他打招呼。Jacob Kowalski，一个体型肥胖的乐天男人，从战场上带来的机敏不曾因为安逸的生活丢失，Graves很满意他这点。他负责今天的晚餐，围着一条粉色的带花边的围裙，系带勉强地在他的后腰打了个结。他和Quinne刚回来不久，或许是因为匆忙，裤子上蹭了点面粉。  
Graves对他点点头，遇上Tina从屋里走出来：“Graves先生，好久不见了。”  
Tina穿着大一号的水蓝色睡衣，在她身上松松垮垮的，她的头发有点乱，眼周也有了一点黑眼圈，眼神里满是疲惫，与Graves记忆里的活力充沛的女孩相去甚远。  
“什么案子能把你折磨成这样，邋邋遢遢不修边幅。”Graves摇摇头，有点心疼他的学生。  
“我实在是没有办法才请你出山。”Tina无奈地笑了一下，“到客厅里谈。”  
——  
“Tina，我不认为这么简单的案子你都做不得。”Graves听Tina把她“棘手”的案子从头到尾讲了一遍以后，手指按着眉头，试图让自己的声音听上去没那么失望。一个简单的离婚案子，女方要求得到男方出轨的证据，这是最简单，最基本的案子，放在过去，Tina同时处理五件都不在话下，无非是过程中风餐露宿跑跑腿，Graves不明白，现在，这种事，需要他？  
“我没办法，Graves先生……我……我……”Tina看出老师的疑惑和不满，有点羞涩地支支吾吾，“我……我怀孕了。”  
“你什么？”Graves重复一遍，他不太敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“我怀孕了，Percival，我怀孕了！”Tina笑着对Graves说，似乎面前的男人不知道孩子怎么出生，眼睛里满是作为准妈妈的喜悦。  
……难怪。Graves想。  
Tina说她反应太剧烈，孕吐得厉害，她已经辞掉警察局的工作，手头的案子也是她接的最后一案。等生完孩子再开张。  
“案子交给我没问题。但是……”Graves皱起眉头，“谁是父亲？”  
天哪，他发誓他根本不知道Tina恋爱了！  
“Newt，Newt Scamander。”Tina有些不好意思。  
哦……那个Scamander。Graves想。  
“我很好奇——”  
“我们交往五年了，打算过几个月结婚。你没发现是因为我不想让你知道。”Tina一口气说完，有些得意地看着表情明显僵住的老师，像Graves这么喜怒不形于色的人，能看到他惊诧呆滞的表情实在太不容易了。  
“Tina，Tina……”Graves手指搓着眉头不知说什么好。Newt Scamander这个兽医在挺早以前——Tina还跟着自己办案的时候——为他们破案提供了不小的帮助。他知道那个时候这小子就对Tina有意思，但没想到，就在眼皮底下…  
去掉自己在戈壁和雨林历练的两年，剩下的三年他是瞎了吗？  
“Tina，我回来了。”门被推开，一个棕色头发的男人，也就是Newt Scamander医生，回家了。他与Graves记忆里的没多大变化，只是他的鼻梁上多了一道疤痕，不知是什么动物抓的，左手虎口缠了绷带，看样子是新伤。Newt看到Graves，有些不好意思，立马用手抚了几下乱糟糟的头发，好像这就能让他乱糟糟的发型整齐起来，指尖抓抓鼻梁：“您好，Graves先生。”  
“Scamander先生。”Graves站起身和他握了握手，“你还是和从前一样，懂得如何惹乱子。”  
Tina在Graves背后冲她的未婚夫吐了吐舌头。  
——  
Graves喜欢Jacob的手艺，挑剔的舌尖从来不会拒绝他的饭菜。晚餐在愉悦的氛围中进行，Jacob总讲一些笑话，Quinne笑得前仰后合，然后Tina对Graves说一些她和Newt恋爱的事，试图让老师对这个年轻的兽医更友好一些，Newt也试着说点什么，但Graves始终冷脸，有一搭没一搭地“嗯”几声。  
Jacob带了些他做的甜甜圈，Graves心想他回去的时候要不要给Credence兄妹买一大包。  
“Graves先生，我在想……”Tina在饭后，坐到Graves身边，就像过去她坐在他身边听他讲他的工作，他的经验一般，“我和Newt想问你，愿不愿意当我们孩子的教父？”  
Graves眼前浮现出Modesty问他是不是她的“仙女教父”时候，天真无邪的笑脸，“可以。”他平静地回答。  
随后他发现Tina和Quinne瞪着双眼，嘴巴张大，一副难以置信的模样。好像他刚刚答应的是生吃了这个孩子。  
“Graves先生，你一定恋爱了，”Quinne挽着她丈夫的胳膊笑，“能把你收服，她一定是个特别又可爱的淑女。”  
Graves笑了一下——他想出了Credence穿着长裙，生怕被绊倒的别扭的模样。  
——  
Credence起的比平常早，他收拾好房间，蹑手蹑脚地回了三人住的小楼，这个时候妈还没有起，他是时候该做饭了。他推开厨房的门，发现Mary已经站在厨房里，背对门，将两个鸡蛋打到盆里。  
“妈？”Credence问。  
Mary惊呼一声，手中的不锈钢盆掉在地上，她似乎被吓得不轻，哆哆嗦嗦问：“你来干什么？”  
“做早餐。”Credence低着头回答——他确定他看到Mary在向衣袖里藏什么东西。  
Mary很快收好情绪，抬高下巴：“既然已经起了就赶快干活，把地面打扫干净。”她飞快地走开，似乎无法忍受与Credence共处一室一秒钟。  
Credence用抹布将蛋液打扫干净，他细心地发现鸡蛋里有两条白色药片，小心翼翼地擦干药片，撕下一块报纸包起来，放在兜里。  
Credence表现得像什么都没发生过一样，他给妈妈和妹妹做好了早餐，趁着Mary送Modrsty上学的时候把蛋液拿出来，放到老鼠洞旁，悄无声息地看着老鼠把蛋液吃的一干二净，在回到洞穴之前倒地抽搐没了气。  
Mary想杀了我们——或者她想杀我。  
Credence知道这一天早晚会来，也不惊讶。从Chastity去世的那天起，他们的妈就疯了，她自诉能听见上帝的声音——那只是她脑中的幻觉，她对自己的恨——没有反抗她去为Chastity开门，是她自杀的导火索——终究会化作“杀了他”三个字。Credence听从她，不单单因为想为Chastity报仇，还因为他本就想这么做，他喜欢血，喜欢看鲜血喷洒出的弧线。但他明白，这些，他做的，都是错的。他做了那么多错事，杀了那么多人，死多少回都不为过，但他不想死。  
他想保护Modesty，等她长大了，他才能放心的死去。如果放在过去，Mary说，他的死可以换Modesty的安全，他眼睛都不会眨把整罐药都吞下去。但现在他不想再逆来顺受了。  
活着的理由不单单只有Modesty，还有Graves先生。  
他想活着，多看Graves先生几眼，想和他在一起。  
他想成为那个敢于站起来反抗Mary，反抗命运的人。  
如果有必要，他可以杀掉Mary。对她的感激，在一次次威胁，一次次抽打中消失殆尽。  
他晚上来到巷子，发现附近的人已经没了大半，Leo看到他来了，急忙跑过去：“谢天谢地你没事，你知道吗，那个老鸨死了。”  
“被割喉了，一刀下去干净利索。”  
“今天警察到他家里，竟然一点线索都找不出，他的那些保镖也说不清个所以然，我估计这又是悬案了。”  
Leo今天脸上又多了一些淤青，他没有戴戴金丝眼镜，因为他知道遮不住，纤细的手腕上有捆绑的痕迹，也有挣扎的血痕，他在不自愿的情况下被束缚住，而身体的姿势——Credence不知道自己为什么能看出这些，他觉的是因为看Mary折磨那些人看得太多——正在竭力避免扯到伤口，他的父亲又侵犯他了，这次是把他捆起来，用刀割破他的皮肤，折磨他。  
有些人不配成为父母，为什么还允许他们拥有孩子？  
“那些老鸨的手下都快吓死了，很多人都没来。”Leo说，“不过，我听人说，有人在现场看到过一个男人，穿风衣，戴一顶软呢帽——这说与没说有什么区别吗。”  
Credence心中一惊。跟踪他的人，Graves说盯上他的人，就是这样一副打扮。  
难道他就是凶手？  
Credence下意识地环顾四周，他并没有感受到监视的目光。  
“Leo，不要和任何一个这样打扮的人走，如果看见这样的人，也快告诉我，我知道一个人能处理。”Credence说。  
Leo点点头，“就是那个打扮华丽的先生是吗？”  
Credence默认。  
“Cre，”Leo担忧地看着Credence，“他只是个顾客，别陷太深了。”  
Credence难得地弯了弯嘴角，点点头。  
早就陷进去了。  
而且，那个人也一样。  



	10. Chapter 10

—10—  
Mary再一次听到了神的声音。  
自从上一次她试图往Credence的食物里下毒失败，她便开始失眠，一场接一场的噩梦让她不堪重负，天天只能靠药物获得些许安眠。她听到神谕的次数越来越少，她疯了一般地祈祷，希望上帝给她启示，指引她。  
终于，她再一次听到了神的声音。  
“Credence不能活过18岁。”上帝这么说。  
“Mary，杀了他，对你对他，都是救赎，”  
“你可以在他十八岁生日那天动手，这样他可以和妹妹多待几天。”  
Mary亲吻胸前的十字架，虔诚地听从了上帝的指示。  
她的确不喜欢Credence，甚至厌恶他，但他真的替她省了许多的麻烦，是个合格的帮手，但不是上帝的信徒。他被那个男人迷惑，向恶魔出卖了灵魂——那个藏在华美衣物下的男人是个不折不扣的恶魔，只消一眼便可以看出来。她要Credence杀了那个恶魔，之后再处置Credence。  
上帝要他死，他就必须死。  
而上帝又是仁慈的，他知道Credence不舍他的妹妹，所以让他活到最后一刻。  
感谢您的仁慈，您的爱，我的主，我愿用我一生侍奉您，您是我心之所向，灵魂所趋。  
——  
Credence不单单要防着神秘的跟踪者，还要时时刻刻提防Mary有什么动作。跟踪者出现了几次，Credence也用了点小心思看到了男人大概的模样：肌肉发达，白皮肤，高颧骨，一头金发梳向脑后，时不时挑起一边嘴角嘲讽这个世界。  
Credence本以为他会一直在暗处观察自己，但也就是两天前晚上八点左右，金发男人竟然主动找上门来。他还是穿着大衣，戴软呢帽，压低帽檐，在黑乎乎的巷子里看不清具体的长相，Credence本能地从他身上嗅到一股危险的气息。男人出价很高，想带自己到闹市的旅馆，Credence警觉地拉住Leo示意他别出声，一边不着痕迹地拒绝了他，这时候有个男妓跑出来，粗鲁地把Credence推倒在地，嘴里骂骂咧咧一些下流话，和男人谈妥以后就走了。Credence不知道那个男妓的名字，但他打扮得像个会动的水晶灯，一身能亮瞎眼的亮片和装饰，手上还缠着两圈七彩水钻，所以印象很深。  
第二天，这个男妓的尸体就出现在教堂旁一个垃圾堆里，被人割了喉，放干了血，脸色煞白，衣服堆在尸体旁边叠的整整齐齐，而手上的链子不翼而飞。  
死状和地下室的男人挺像的，估计金发男人拿走手链做了战利品，Credence想。  
巷子附近的人越来越少，原本算得上人声鼎沸的大街两旁现在只剩下了十几个人，更不用提小巷。他和Leo一起靠着墙，Leo兴致勃勃地说他要去西海岸的计划，Credence心不在焉地听。  
Graves先生已经离开一个周了，他什么时候回来？  
可他回来了，自己应该做什么？  
他希望自己怎么做？  
他不知道的是Graves用了三天办完了Tina的案子，回到城里，跟随Credence的行动，借此来调查神秘人物的行动轨迹，不过运气不太好，那个人像一只老狐狸，跟踪几次都失败了。有一次他撞见了跟随Mary去药房买药的Modesty，与小姑娘在Mary讨价还价的时候偷偷聊了一会，在Mary办完事后隔着窗户与小姑娘无声地打招呼，用口型告诉她别透露自己的行踪。  
Modesty很聪明，Graves在她身上看到了从前Tina的影子。  
Graves是个出色的侦探，他在彻底搞清楚他的对手——觊觎Credence的男人的情况之后，才出现在暗巷里。  
……他最终还是没有为兄妹俩带甜甜圈，他觉得应该在一切结束以后，带他们去店里，挑选他们真正喜欢的。  
Leo看到了Graves，笑着用胳膊肘拐了下Credence，自己则向后走了走几步，示意马上就离开。Graves喜欢这样的聪明人，他自然也没有忽略Leo身上的伤，Graves在闲暇里也调查过Leo的底细，他的酒鬼父亲干的勾当他也知道，可他不关心，无意制止罢了。他停下脚步，站在巷子口，双手插在大衣兜里看Credence。  
Credence不知道该做什么，去给Graves先生一个拥抱？还是像平常一样？  
“Credence，跟我来。”最终还是Graves打破了沉默。  
——  
两人无话，一路走到无人的地方，Credence才对Graves说了自己掌握的情况。  
“他跟着金发男人走了，Graves先生，”Credence边走边说，“我只是怕……那个男人真的是连环杀手吗？”  
Graves笑笑，“你是因为关心打你的那个人，才这么问的吗？”  
Credence迟疑了一下，摇摇头。哪里不对。  
“为了自己，这很好，Credence。”  
“我很欣慰，你能保护好自己。”Graves没有带着Credence到其他繁华地段，而是趁着夜色走到距离教堂很近的另外一条巷子，在这里能看到教堂的尖顶扎入黑压压的夜色中。这条巷子就是那个神秘的男人弃尸的地点之一，本来人就很少，这样一来更加人迹罕至，除了附近的居民迫不得已，早上会来扔个垃圾，其他时间能躲就躲。Credence偶尔会路过这里，但他也没有到这里来一探究竟，第一次深入，空气里似乎残留带着血腥的死亡气味，或许有一两个灵魂从他的身体里穿过，被害者瞪着眼睛无神地仰望天空，朝着教堂的方向倒下，控诉万能仁爱的主不作为。  
“Credence，怕吗？”Graves笑着停下脚步。  
Credence抬起眼帘看了Graves，摇摇头。  
“胆子很大，能问为什么吗？”Graves来了兴趣，他靠近Credence，黑暗中他的表情分辨不清，似乎是不怀好意地笑了，Credence下意识地向后退了几步，直到Graves把他逼到背靠墙上。  
“有先生一起……”Credence颤抖着身体——但他不是恐惧，而是兴奋。  
血的味道让他兴奋，Graves身上的香水味道让他兴奋。一股热意涌向下腹，Credence庆幸这里很黑。  
Graves由不得他解释，将男孩抱到怀里，像他们分别时一样，手用力地按住Credence僵硬的脖子，让他把脑袋搁到自己肩膀上直到他彻底放松下来。  
“Credence，我想你有能力会杀了我。”Graves冷不丁地说了这样的话。  
Credence的呼吸蓦地急促，他又开始颤抖起来。  
——先生知道了？  
Graves似乎已经料到他会如此表现一般，抚摸他的后背让他平复下来。  
“我想如果不时时刻刻看着你，就会因为担心受怕而死……你想象不到你有多重要，”Graves解释到。“Credence，不要害怕，我不会伤害你，永远不会……我会保护你，我会帮你。”  
“我真想把你从你那个地狱一般的家里抢过来……即使是你的母亲也不能阻止我。”  
在Graves平淡如水的人际交往中，只有两次感受到真正“浓烈的感情”，一次是他把Tina姐妹俩带回家的时候，还有一次就是见到Credence的时候。男孩的神秘致命地吸引他，这种神秘往往是不好的东西，可他不敢放弃，也不能放弃，哪怕男孩会带来无尽黑暗，他也要把这个男孩牢牢地和自己绑在一起。  
……从来没有人如此重视自己，如此温柔的触碰自己。Credence咬紧下唇，Graves的话像一股暖流，让Credence所剩无几的怀疑和抗拒统统融化，他终于肯卸下防备，在Graves的话语中开始啜泣，哽咽，喉结上下滑动想说点什么，话到了嘴边随即又咽下去。下腹的热潮越来越重，Credence知道自己已经勃起了，自暴自弃地把下半身往Graves身上贴——先生喜欢他，或许，先生不会嫌弃他偶尔一次的任性？  
正好，Graves不需要他的解释，他只要男孩的身体和灵魂。  
“Credence，告诉我，你相信我吗？”Graves一边说一边用指尖在男孩敏感的脖子上游走，他能感受到男孩体温上升，呼吸也不再因为哭泣急促，男孩的嗓子里地沉沉地发出几声咕哝。  
Credence点了点头。“我相信你，先生。”  
Graves侧过头亲吻男孩的脸颊，他需要让这个男孩忘记一切……暂时地。  
——  
当Graves亲吻Credence嘴唇的时候，Credence已经完全勃起了，而Graves并没有抚慰的意思。Graves扳着Credence的脸，半是强迫半是诱惑地让男孩张开嘴，任由他肆意掠夺。接吻的声音在空荡荡的巷子里回响，Credence因此羞红了脸——他从来不知道接吻可以色情到这种地步，也从不知道光是简单的注视就能让他的心脏疯狂跳动似乎要从胸膛里跳出。乌云散开，月光照亮了巷子，Graves先生距离他那么近，借着月光，Credence可以看清他每一根睫毛，可以看清他棕色眼睛里满溢出来的信任和重视。  
满是Credence毕生渴望着的爱意。  
一切似乎都不重要，面前的这个人毫无保留地接受自己，说他是他最重要的存在。  
Graves看男孩盯着自己发呆，笑着把手从男孩的后背滑到屁股上，Credence瘦削的身体上唯一算得上有肉的地方，然后稍稍欠身，隔着薄薄一层布料含住Credence的乳尖。  
舌头隔着布料的陌生触感使Credence有点不满，他想要Graves先生肌肤的触摸，焦急地在Graves先生的大衣上抓挠，但突然想到昂贵的大衣自己赔不起，便停下来，手指翘的高高的，引得Graves低笑几声：“我允许你抓，现在忍得了，待会可不一定了。”  
话毕Graves便解开Credence的腰带，把男孩的屁股暴露在冰凉的空气中，男孩的阴茎弹了出来，颤颤巍巍地吐着前液。  
月亮被遮住了大半个，巷子又变得太黑，Graves说不准Credence的阴茎什么颜色，带着少年气息立在那里，Graves跪下，握着男孩的阴茎含到嘴里。  
“不，Graves先生……不……脏……”Credence羞红了脸。抓住Graves的头发想让他离开。Graves不吃他那套，几下大力的吸吮便让男孩停止了挣扎，大声呻吟。  
Graves吐出男孩的阴茎，一只手慢慢为他手淫，另一只手绕到Credence身后，摸索着，找到少年的入口，指尖在外边摩擦，戏弄那个因为紧张开阖的小洞，几次之后就离开，掀开男孩的衣服，探手进去揉捏男孩已经变硬的乳尖。  
他不着急在这次就进去。Graves笑着在Credence阴茎上亲了一口，再次把男孩的生殖器含到了嘴里，吸吮，舌尖在男孩的敏感带打转，丝毫不介意咽下男孩的前液，他想把这个男孩吸出来，愿意让他射到嘴里。  
“先生……Graves先生……我……脏……”Credence察觉到Graves的意图，抓住男人的头发试图将他推开，可事与愿违，Graves吸吮的声音越来越响，每一个动作都在刻意地刺激Credence最敏感的地方，仿佛他早已知道这里是他的敏感带似的，Credence羞红了脸，在Graves的攻城略地下放弃抵抗，断断续续发出呻吟。  
Graves知道Credence快射了，男孩的小腹收紧，身体也不停地颤抖，他狠狠吸了一下，Credence发出一声甜腻的呻吟，忍不住把精液全部射到Graves的嘴巴里。  
Graves把口里的精液悉数咽下，没有着急起身，而是抬起眼帘看着还沉浸在高潮中有些失神的男孩，听着他发出慵懒满足的哼声，轻轻拧他的乳头，末了在依旧敏感的龟头上捏一把，看男孩不停地躲闪，站了起来，捧着男孩的脸与他接吻。  
在Graves先生的嘴里尝到自己的味道绝对是Credence人生梦想中的一条，他抱着Graves先生，和这个男人接吻，恋恋不舍地离开Graves先生的双唇后，Credence顺从地跪下来，解开Graves先生的皮带，双手握住男人的阴茎——和他想的没错，先生的的确比藏在房间里的假阳具大许多。他含上Graves的阴茎，开始取悦他。  
Credence做这件事做了无数次，但从没有一次像今天这样紧张，小心翼翼的，每个动作都得考量半天，生怕哪里做得不好，使先生嫌弃了。Graves把手放在Credence蓬松的头发上——还记得Credence刚开始在这里的时候，头发还是短得露出眉毛的西瓜皮头，现在已经长长齐耳，让他更好看了——一下下抚摸他的头发，宽慰男孩，告诉他做得很好。  
Graves也不是个禁欲保守的人，他的床伴不少，一夜情也挺多，但从没有一个人能像Credence这样，让他除了肉体的快感的同时还能感受到精神和心灵上的满足。  
“Credence、Credence……”Graves的呼吸也变得粗沉，低吼一声，把他的精液射在Credence的口腔里。  
——  
两人整理好了衣衫，这才发现透过教堂的窗，一个天使正在注视他们，大理石雕像像活过来一般。Graves看着它嘲笑了一声，丝毫不介意被上帝的使者看到刚刚的勾当。  
“对不起，Graves先生……”Credence低着头像是要哭出来了，他还是很在意Graves先生吃了自己肮脏的精液这件事，Mary过去总对遗精的自己说他有多么脏……  
“Credence，你是特别的。”Graves拉起Credence的手，带着他回了每天见面的巷子，“记住，那不是你的错，我更不会责怪你。”  
Credence点点头，心里忖度着Graves先生是不是知道什么，却不敢试探，又开口问：“先生，我可以告诉Leo要他离凶手远一点吗？”  
Leo，那个聪明的，会帮助Credence的男孩。“当然可以。”Graves点点头。  



	11. Chapter 11

—11—  
“Credence，给我讲讲睡前故事吧。”Modesty听见Credence关门的声音，赶在Mary说话之前就拉着他往楼上走，似乎有什么事一定要让他知道。  
Modesty锁上门，那之前还探头环顾四周生怕被Mary听到似的。  
“《一本有毒植物书》？”Credence看着妹妹从床底下摸索出一本装帧精良的彩色书，问。他已经猜出是谁买的了，除了Graves先生，没人愿意。Modesty和Graves先生私下见面，他从来都不知道，当然，他很高兴先生喜欢Modesty。  
“讲。”Modesty把书往Credence怀里一塞，爬上床盖好被子。  
“……你已经看到颠茄了。”Credence翻了翻书，从书页折角上看，Modesty已经进行将近一半，他就从最新的一页开始念。  
颠茄，果实有毒，主要毒素成分东莨菪碱，常为儿童误食，地西泮（安定）可用于解毒。  
书上还附了几张颠茄的样子，果实与蓝莓有几分相似。  
“Credence，妈今天去买了一大堆水果吃说明天做派给我们，”Modesty看着Credence说，“今天她祈祷的时候说，她等不及了，又有恶魔来纠缠你，要反悔。她这是什么意思？”  
Credence默不作声，他没有想到会这么快。他摸摸Modesty的头发，问她：“你知道怎么去Graves先生的家吗？”  
妹妹摇头。当然，她不会知道，自己也不知道。  
“明天家里的食物，什么都不要吃，晚上回来，到房间里锁上门，不论出什么声音都不要出来。”  
Modesty点点头，她比Credence想象中要成熟。  
“Credence，你去睡觉吧。”Modesty从床上爬起来，盘腿坐在床上，金发散开，由于常年被紧紧盘在脑后已经勒出一道道弯勾，“Graves先生交待的事情我办完了。我会帮你，就像你一直帮Mary那样。”  
Credence低下头，她的妹妹什么都知道了。  
“不行，Modesty。”  
“我不想让你也变成我这样的怪物。”  
“如果你真的想帮我，就把你和Graves先生接触的一切都告诉我。从他为什么给你这本书开始。”  
——  
第二天Mary果然做了水果派，只不过在Modesty上学后才做好推到Credence面前。  
“Credence，你……这几年做得很好，所以我不想骗你。”Mary难得没有用鼻孔看Credence，而是拖了一把椅子，在男孩身边坐下来，“上帝在召唤你的灵魂。”  
“妈，我现在还不能死。”Credence把头低得更深，“Modesty……”  
“我保证她会健健康康长大。”Mary看着Credence说，她声音有一点怯，底气并不足。  
“那个男人，是个侦探，为了失踪案而来。我……应该先……”他撒谎了，祈祷自己不要脸红，他在说一件真事，Graves先生就是因为一件失踪案才来接近自己的。  
Mary相信了他说的——有哪个优雅高贵的男人会看上这个肮脏低贱的小老鼠？  
“给你两天时间，先干掉他，解决这个威胁。之后你知道怎么做。”  
Mary起身想要离开房间，走之前低沉下声音威胁道：“你如果耍花招，我不敢保证Modesty——”  
“我不会的。”Credence打断她，第一次抬头，正视Mary的眼睛，他一字一顿，“我不会的。”  
Graves先生知道些什么，Credence一边往巷子口走一边思索，Modesty告诉他，Graves先生碰到了带她去买药的Mary，看到了她在买颠茄果，便一路推理到自己会被谋杀，又因为不方便透露，才想方设法通过Modesty警告自己。  
他对自己究竟了解多少？他想做什么？  
即使这些事Graves先生出面，亲自做了，Credence也不会想什么，但遮遮掩掩，他反倒不确定起来。  
Graves先生有时候，总让人觉得话中有话，但往往因为动情，Credence没有第一时间察觉到异常。他敏感又多疑，虽然相信Graves先生不会害自己，但Credence说不准先生究竟知道不知道，知道些什么，能容忍自己到什么程度。他也不敢开口问。  
“你现在就像个怕丈夫外边有人的妻子，Credence，高贵先生有多喜欢你，一眼就能看出来，我敢说，即使你从他身后给他两刀，他都不会反击，甚至愿意转过身子让你多捅几下——然后跪着把他的心脏掏出来给你也说不定。”Leo看Credence阴沉劲上来了，他笑着拍拍Credence的后背。  
Credence皱起眉头：“真的？”  
“假的，我从书上看来的——当然是真的！”Leo白了他一眼，“他可是个了不得的人物——没有冒犯的意思，你觉得像他这样的人，不因为喜欢你，如果心里头没有病的话，会沦落到在这里召妓？还死心塌地和你一起？要我说，他早看上你了。他比你想象的还要离不开你。”  
“如果我能遇到这样一个人就好了。”Leo自言自语起来，“哎，Credence，我觉得我过几天就能离开这里了。”  
“离开？”Credence从思绪中离开，看着Leo的笑脸。  
“西海岸。”Leo有点不乐意，“忘了？”  
“没有……”Credence说，他不舍得Leo，他难得遇到这样一个愿意和他做朋友的人，保护了他一次次，但他不能要求他留下来，留在地狱，“我想我也很快就能离开这里了。”  
“你本来就不应该属于这里。”Leo用食指轻抚Credence的脸颊，看着Credence的黑色眼睛里有点水光，突然鼻子有点酸，“真没出息，又不是要死了。我会给你寄明信片的。”  
“说什么呢这么伤感。”Graves看到这两个人，面带微笑朝他们走来。  
“喔，Barebone-in-law先生。”Leo双手举起，一副投降的模样，退到一边，“他是你的了。”  
聪明人。Graves从来都是喜欢聪明人的。  
  



	12. Chapter 12

—12—  
如何杀死Mary Barebone？  
需要一个Mary亲手做好的满是颠茄果子派，一瓶她每日都吃的安定，还有……  
还有一个毫不知情的Percival Graves。  
巷子深处，Graves双手捧着Credence的脸，将他抵到墙上，忘情地亲吻他，男孩被男人撬开嘴巴，几乎不能反抗，任由他的舌头与自己的纠缠，Credence呜咽两声，抓住男人的衣服不由自主地用下体摩擦男人的大腿，而Graves则不紧不慢地揉捏Credence的屁股，似乎捏多久都没有够一样。  
两个人都硬了，尤其是年轻人，已经硬得发疼，在欲望的支配下急切地想要得到释放，他一次次暗示男人，却一次次地被无视。  
“Graves先生……求你，不要再戏弄我了。”Credence突然停下动作，把头埋到Graves的肩膀里，带着哭腔央求，“你嫌我是个怪胎，嫌我脏吗？”  
“不，Credence……我怕我没有资格。”Graves轻声在男孩耳边安慰，“我当然想和你做爱，但是怕你还没有准备好走到那一步。”大实话。  
“我早就准备好了……”男孩的声音越来越低，似乎在说什么丢人的流氓话。  
“真的吗？”Graves声音拔高，似乎因为一句话喜出望外。Credence点点头，手紧紧攥着他的大衣。  
Graves亲了一下Credence的额头，抚摸他的头发让他平静下来。“如果你的母亲不介意我们用一个房间——”Graves偏头对着Credence家的旅馆的方向，“我不介意和你耗一晚上。”  
进了旅馆，没有看见Mary的身影，却在柜台那里有个小小的脑袋冒了出来，是Modesty。她一见来的是哥哥和Graves，脸上的表情从不知所措变成了安心，甜甜地笑了：“妈出门买东西了，让我在这里照看。Graves先生，有什么我能帮你的吗？”  
Graves嘴巴微张，眯着眼睛盯着小姑娘，不知道该怎么解释他放在她哥哥屁股上的手——他只是想给Mary个下马威的——更不要提他哥哥紧并着生怕露出倪端的双腿。  
“Modesty，101。”Credence走到柜台里面熟练地拿出101的钥匙登了记，似乎并没有觉得不好意思。  
“Graves先生，我今天下午在学校学了怎么烤饼干，你尝一块吧。”在Credence登记的时候，Modesty拿出一小碟形状奇怪，好像是长了五个翅膀的蝴蝶的饼干。Graves接过小碟，从里面拿了两块用纸包起来，剩下的都还给了她。  
“好，忙完之后再吃。”Modesty的语气好像她精通此事一般，引得Graves没忍住笑了出声，拉着Credence离开柜台。  
101房间被打扫得一尘不染，厚厚的窗帘遮住了月光，也同时断了外人窥视的目光，床上也换上了崭新的白色床单，上面整整齐齐地叠放了Graves围在Credence脖子上的围巾。  
“Credence……”Graves从男孩身后抱住他，在他耳边轻声细语，“你早有准备？”  
“是的先生。”Credence明显已经习惯了Graves的触碰，不再会下意识地躲避，但还没有到自然地索取更多的地步。他试探地用指尖触碰了一下Graves放在自己肩膀的手，猛地被Graves按住肩膀强行转过身来面对他。  
Credence看着Graves专注又深情的琥珀色眸子，颤抖着嘴唇，环上男人的脖颈贴到他的唇上。  
Credence忘情地亲吻Graves先生的双唇，和在巷子外羞涩的表现截然相反，甚至有几次敢把舌头探到年长者的嘴里，让他因惊讶生出一瞬间的无所适从，舔过侦探整齐的牙齿，好像他们刚刚没有温存过一般。  
“Graves先生，我可以吗？”Credence在换气的间歇问，手放在Graves的胯间——只有今晚，只有今晚他需要主导权。  
“……当然可以。”Graves亲吻着Credence的脖颈，在上面种下一个个红印子，他就是想让所有人都知道，这个男孩是自己的。  
Credence跪下，解开Graves的腰带，掏出男人已经硬的仿佛铁棍的阳具，咽了一口口水，轻轻亲了一下头部，然后张大嘴巴整根含进去。  
他小心翼翼地用嘴唇包裹牙齿，生怕磕疼了男人，一下一下大力吸吮，让龟头一次次戳在嗓子眼，强压干呕的冲动，他努力地取悦Graves，直到喉头放松，能把阴茎整根装下。一圈肌肉挤压肉棒敏感的头部，Graves早就忍不住，他草草解开扣子脱下上衣，露出肌肉结实的身体，胸膛随呼吸一起一伏，由于快感发出一声声低沉的呻吟，他低头看下去，Credence再一次努力地把他吞下，喉咙卡在敏感处，令Graves眼前一阵发蒙，似乎感受到他的目光，Credence也抬起眼帘看他。Credence眼框由于干呕的冲动发红，眼睛也蒙上一层水汽，长长睫毛上沾着小水滴，他漆黑的大眼睛里写着渴望，询问Graves是否满意。  
妈的，妈的，太满意了。  
抓住Credence的头发，把他的头向下身按，Graves忍不住向前挺腰，粗暴地操他的嘴，听Credence委屈的、求饶的呜呜声，更硬了几分。他有一瞬间甚至有了把自家地下室改装成一个囚笼，把Credence关到里面的冲动，让他除了自己谁都不见，只能依赖自己，属于自己。  
“Credence，Credence……”Graves低声喊男孩的名字，他快射了，“让我射到你的脸上……”  
Credence顺从地吐出Graves的阴茎，闭上眼睛。Graves为自己撸了几下，把白浊通通射到Credence白皙的脸上。精液顺着Credence的鼻梁，脸颊缓缓流下，他的睫毛上也沾了不少，Graves从口袋里拿出手帕为Credence擦干净，弯腰给了仍然跪在地上的男孩一个吻，把他拉起来，推到在床。  
“你想围着我的围巾挨操吗，Credence？”在Credence脱下上衣的同时，Graves为他挣脱裤子，两个人赤裸相对。  
“是，先生……”Credence拿起墨绿色的围巾双手递给Graves。Graves接过来，用围巾在Credence的脖子上缠了一圈。  
“你不怕我失手把你杀了？”Graves突然笑了一下。  
Credence没有丝毫波动，似乎Graves刚刚在问他要用什么牌子的安全套，他说：“那Modesty就拜托你照顾了，先生。”他甚至握住Graves的手，让他拽紧围巾两头，似乎任由他处置自己的性命。  
“我永远不会伤害你，Credence。”Graves松开手，亲吻他的脸颊，用小腹磨蹭Credence已经完全勃起的阴茎，他终于看清楚这个孩子的性器的模样，比平均大小要大一些，周围阴毛不多，干净笔直的一根，和Credence一样惹人怜爱，尤其现在已流出不少前液，像极了抽嗒嗒哭的Credence。  
Graves带着老茧的手在男孩的身体上游走，锁骨，乳头，肚脐，大腿，最后向上返回、停留在屁股上。  
“有润滑油吗，Credence？”Graves问，他不想伤到男孩。  
Credence哼了一声，从枕头底下摸出一管润滑剂，还有一个安全套，都是新的，看得出来他的确做足了功课。  
“怕我有病？”Graves打趣，他现在还在不应期里，分量很足的老二软哒哒地趴在两腿间，他打算先用手让Credence不那么寂寞。  
“不，我——”  
“你很干净，Credence。我知道。”Graves亲吻Credence已经硬起来的乳珠，他知道Credence会在这方面保护自己，一只戴金丝眼镜的小麻雀告诉他的，“但既然你准备好了。”他接过东西，在手指上挤了一堆，确定暖过来后才将手指放到Credence的穴口上打转，戏弄一开一合的小口，偶尔戳进一个指尖，同时揉捏男孩在空气中随胸膛起伏的红樱。  
“求你，Graves先生……”Credence在床单上扭动身体，他需要Graves先生快一点让他彻底打开。  
Graves也不磨蹭，将食指直直地捅进去。在滑腻的肠壁上寻找男孩的前列腺。他很快便寻找到了那个小栗子，轻轻在上面按压，看着Credence在快感下彻底放松身体，眯着眼睛惬意地哼哼，送入第二根手指，像剪刀般开合，扩张，要知道，Graves的阴茎可比手指粗多了。  
Credence的确放松下来了，几乎没有什么阻力便容纳了三根手指，不知何时，Graves的围巾斜搭在男孩赤裸，遍布红印的胸膛上，遮住一半乳头，露出一点粉褐色的乳晕，Graves拨开围巾，看着因为情欲染红脸颊的Credence，男孩的嘴角还沾着亮晶晶的唾液，Graves忍不住探手摸了摸他的嘴角，Credence下意识地含住他的手指，轻轻地吸吮，嗓子里咕哝出一阵催促的呻吟。  
Graves亲了一下Credence的阴茎，拆开安全套戴上，握着阴茎拍打Credence的屁股，在穴口旁边一戳一戳，坏笑着看到放松下来的入口急切地盼望自己进入。他想多逗逗Credence，但身下的人没有给他机会，挣扎着坐起来推了他肩膀一把，把他推倒在床，红着脸跨坐在他的胯上。  
“Graves先生，请别这样……”Credence低着头，手放在身后抓起Graves的阴茎，在上面挤了一些润滑剂，抹匀了就对准自己的穴口，缓缓坐下去。  
这不是Credence或者Graves第一次性交，但是的确是他们的第一次做爱。Graves的阴茎破开Credence紧缩的括约肌，两个人同时发出了一阵满足的叹息，Credence从未如此满足，他缓缓沉腰，Graves的阴茎很大，他强迫自己坐下去，继续下去，直到整根没入——粗大，灼热，满满当当，在重力下进得更深——被Graves先生填满的感觉让他有种想哭的冲动。他瞥了一眼墙上的时钟，时间充裕，他没有给Graves太多的缓冲时间，双手撑在男人前胸，小猫踩奶一般揉他饱满的肌肉，开始在男人的肉棒上起伏，小幅度地动作，同时收紧屁股，试图让男人快些泄出来——他虽然想尽情和Graves享受慢性爱带来的满足，但今晚怕是不能了，他要速战速决，接下来他还有事要做。  
“Credence，你真漂亮……”Graves被Credence夹得舒爽，握住男孩的手腕，任他在身上起伏，时不时地向上顶一下，听到Credence带着哭腔的呻吟，而床单因为两人的动作皱成一团，围巾也不知何时被Graves扔到了地板上。Graves见男孩出了一层薄汗，动作的幅度也降了不少，便示意男孩自己要开始动作，他掰开Credence的屁股，不停地向上操干男孩，不出所料，男孩尖叫一声，腰肢一软几乎瘫在他身上，勉强借自己肩膀支撑身躯，在Graves耳边吐出一串甜腻的呻吟。  
“Graves先……生……啊……求你……”Credence断断续续地说，几乎每讲一个词都会被快感的呻吟打断，他抓住Graves的肩膀，被男人搂入怀抱，含住耳垂轻轻舔舐。Graves舌头沿着Credence的下颌曲线舔到下巴，吸吮他的耳垂，时不时地把舌头探到耳朵里，引他一阵战栗。  
现在Credence彻底瘫软在Graves身上了，Graves拦着Credence的腰，抱着他坐起，再次将Credence压到身下，抽过两个枕头垫在男孩腰下，让他舒服一点，同时抬高他紧实的小屁股，他的阴茎一直保持插入男孩肠道，随着姿势变化蹭过男孩已被摧残过的前列腺，Credence低声叫了一下，随即捂上嘴巴。  
Graves握着他的手腕，“喊出来，Credence，别怕。”  
Graves抬起Credence的一条腿，搭在肩膀上，浅浅地在Credence身体里进出，一下下试探，蹭过天鹅绒一般的内壁，终于在某次的摩擦中听到Credence变了调的呻吟。  
拉起Credence的手，在手背上亲了一口，Graves开始大力抽插，每一下都能够精准地蹭过Credence的前列腺，碾压早敏感不已的腺体，听到Credence因为快感积累不断拔高、急促的呻吟，同时也感受他的肠道越收越紧，死死地绞着入侵者，阻止他进一步前行，又不许他后退离开，Credence的阴茎开始吐出一股又一股黏腻的前液，从他的小腹缓缓流下，Graves用空着的手指蘸了点，放到Credence的嘴边。  
Credence已经被操得有些失神，他看着Graves的手指，舌尖卷走上面的液体，撮起嘴唇吸吮Graves的指尖，舔过他的指缝。Graves手指滑过Credence的舌头，双指夹住软肉，拇指磨蹭他的脸颊，像逗猫一般逗这个男孩。  
“你真漂亮……摸你自己，Credence。”Graves亦呼吸急促，阴茎被Credence的甬道紧紧夹住，他觉得自己坚持不久就要射了。  
Credence没有迟疑就握着阴茎开始手淫，开始用力揉捏前胸的肉粒，他胡乱地叫喊Graves的名字，不是Graves先生，而是Percival。他叫喊着就是这里，央求Percival更用力地操他，贯穿他。Graves也这么做了，他将手放到Credence的前胸，感受胸膛里剧烈跳动的心跳：“啊……Credence……宝贝，你太他妈的漂亮了……”  
简直是上天派来完整他灵魂的另一半。  
Graves又用力顶撞了几下，在Credence失神抽搐射得一塌糊涂之后没多久，Graves得到了今天的第二次高潮。  
——  
Graves射了两回有点累，他搂着Credence斜躺在床上，男孩似乎恢复了羞涩，低着头不肯直视他的眼睛，Graves用指尖梳理他的黑发。  
“Credence，我得告诉你一件事。”Graves侧躺过身面对Credence，“我虽然快四十了，但真的‘做爱’，还是头一遭。”  
“别开玩笑了，先生。”Credence窃喜，但依旧没有抬头，只是声音里多了明显的喜悦。  
“我怎么会骗你。”Graves亲吻Credence的额头，“如果你不嫌我老，我愿意和你过一辈子。和Modesty一起，我可以帮你们逃离这个地狱。”  
“……先生，你愿意收养Modesty？”Credence忽然抬起头问。  
“当然，但你岁数太大了……”Graves笑，“想和我住一起得换个方法。”  
Credence淡淡笑了：“太好了……先生，你尝尝Modesty的饼干吧。”  
小姑娘烤的饼干味道很好，就是有点干。Graves接过Credence递给他的水一饮而尽。  
“先生在这过夜？我陪你。”Credence窝在Graves的怀里，关了灯。  
Graves笑着亲了Credence的后背，闭上眼睛。  
Credence却没有睡。他耐心等待Graves呼吸趋于平稳，他悄悄唤一声先生，并没有回应，随后他轻推男人，男人翻了个身，睡得很好。Credence下床，换好衣服——他太熟悉这里了，一切都在黑暗里进行——吻了Graves的额头，推门离开。  
——  
Graves自认不是个容易安眠的人，但今天，他抱着Credence睡得很好，几乎一觉睡到亮，他睁开双眼，看到Credence光洁额头，男孩还在睡。  
Graves悄悄爬起身，穿戴好，看看时间，差不多是Modesty上学的点，他偷偷跑到Barebone家的小屋里，想和小姑娘打个招呼，同时和Mary讨论一下他和Credence的“问题”。大门没有上锁，一进门，他便本能地察觉到空气中死一般的寂静。他从大衣兜里掏出钢笔手枪，蹑手蹑脚地挨个房间查看。  
在一楼的厨房，桌上有一个吃剩的水果派，发现厨房的水没有关紧，拧紧龙头，他看到了倒在地板上的Modesty，她见到Graves，像是见到什么怪物似的尖叫着向后躲，任凭Graves如何解释都不肯和他对话，Graves向后退了几步，试图让Modesty冷静，看着剩下的水果派，Graves愈发觉得不对劲，再看向Modesty，她像发了癫痫一般开始抽搐。  
中毒了，这个念头一闪而过。Graves自然知道Mary买颠茄是要给Credence下毒，他今天来也是想和Mary好好谈谈，但看起来，Credence和自己在一起躲过一劫，而Modesty成了“替死鬼”，所幸Graves一直担心Credence的安全，随身携带了解毒剂，他为Modesty注射了药品，见她平复了也放了大半个心。Graves火速报了警，通知医院，抱着Modesty叫醒睡眼惺忪的Credence。  
——  
Credence失神地坐在医院走廊的长凳上，满脑子都是Modesty苍白的小脸，她双目紧闭，似乎马上就要离开人世。他起初大脑一片空白，只是怔怔地，在Graves的带领下来到了医院，直到Modesty被送入急救室，他才反应过来，情绪崩溃，双腿一软倒在Graves怀里哭得几乎晕过去，都是他的错，都是他的错，Mary本想杀的是他，为什么Modesty会因为自己受难，他宁愿送进手术室的人是自己。  
Graves搂着Credence，说这不是你的错，Credence，Modesty看起来吃得不多，他已经注射了地西泮，在急救车上又洗了胃，她会好起来的。  
直到大夫面带微笑地出来，告诉Credence，因为Modesty吃的不多，毒性不大，而且抢救得当及时，没有生命危险，现在已经醒过来了。  
站一旁等候多时的警长见Graves的脸色因为Modesty平安缓和了不少，他走过来，对Graves毕恭毕敬地敬了个礼，用怀疑的目光看着窝在Graves怀里无力站立的Credence，Graves点点头，示意他说。警长报告：“Graves先生，Mary Barebone被发现死在卧室里，胃里含有大量尚未消化完全的颠茄派，药理报告显示毒素已经超过致死量，厨房里发现了一些剩下的派。”  
“死于食物中毒？”Graves问，扔不忘抚摸Credence的后背，令他缓和些。  
“是的，推测Mary因为生活贫困，想杀死孩子，准备了一份颠茄派，自己于晚上服毒自杀，而剩下的半个派是第二天早晨留给两个孩子的，被她的养女误食，所幸吃得不多……”  
Graves挥挥手：“我知道了，回去吧，辛苦你了。替我向Picquery问好。”  
“是，先生。”警长再一次敬礼。  
“Graves先生，我想见见Modesty。”Credence吸了吸鼻子。  
Modesty脸色依旧苍白，她手背上扎着针，药液一滴滴打到她纤细的血管里。她看见Credence和Graves出现在门口，虚弱地向Graves勾起嘴角，Graves点点头，留他们兄妹俩在病房里。  
“Modesty，你……”Credence走到床边坐下，看着妹妹“对不起，这件事本就不应该让你参与。”  
“Credence，如果没有我，Mary不会喝下了安眠药的水，Graves先生也不会相信她去买东西……”  
“更何况，如果我不吃一点，他会怀疑你的，Credence，”Modesty没有扎针的手勾了勾，Credence紧紧握上，“但是……我们成功了。”  
“以后——”  
“我知道，以后离这种事远一些，Credence。Graves先生他……他应该知道些什么，小心点。”  
——  
Credence想和Graves做爱，他渴望得像一个从未接触过性事的孩子，既紧张又期待，既激动又忧虑。但可悲的是，他和朝思暮想的人第一次，竟然是他要利用Graves先生，伪造一场食物中毒，自杀的契机。  
……不，应该是他们。Credence，和Modesty。  
在Credence出门前，被Modesty用安眠药迷倒的Mary已经到地下室，只不过这次换成她坐在椅子上任人宰割，Credence和Graves在巷子里决定要来到旅馆的时候，Modesty照看旅店——他们并不怕来客人，因为托金发男人的福，并没有几个妓女或者男妓愿意接活了——在等待Mary的药劲结束的时候，Credence要和Graves做爱，让他心甘情愿，理所应当地留下，留在旅馆里。  
Modesty的饼干没有问题，Credence在递给Graves的水杯里加了一点帮助他睡眠的东西。Mary失眠，这些白色小药片要多少有多少。在Graves以为Credence在他身边睡着时候，Credence悄悄回到地下室，这个时候Mary也渐渐醒过来，他拿出一个在废旧农场里搜出来的灌胃器，把早已切碎、搅匀好的派——也就是Mary做出打算毒死自己的那个——灌到她的胃里。  
他不能用处理那些男人的方法杀掉Mary，引人怀疑，暴露自己。  
Mary可不是红灯区的人，她在外人眼里是一个虔诚的善良妇人，无论她失踪，或被杀，警察们会管这件事，不论愿不愿意。  
Credence背着Mary回到她的卧室，将她放到床上，拉着Modesty的手，看着她痛苦地抽搐、扭动——她的动作或许能够将身体其他可疑的伤痕混在一起，在因果这么明显的案子里，没有几个法医和警察愿意深究下去——甚至全身肌肉僵直，直到昏迷，停止呼吸。  
最后，确定Mary不会再醒过来，Credence安顿好Modesty，告诉她明天一切照旧，由他引导Graves先生发现尸体，交代完了，他回到Graves身边，安静地脱下衣服，在他怀里入睡。。  
没人会相信两个未成年孩子——尤其其中一个还不到十岁——会杀掉对他们“恩重如山”的养母，Chastity的死会，清贫的生活会，只有他们不会。纵然Graves可能会有疑惑，Credence愿意赌一把，赌这个男人真的喜欢自己，看中自己，相信自己。  
但Modesty想得更多，她知道，跟踪哥哥的金发男人需要防备，Graves先生更需要防备。小孩子的求生本能很精准，可以判断危险，趋利避害。Modesty喜欢Graves先生，想被他保护，因为他身上有太多的东西让她害怕，足够吸引却又十分致命。Credence陷在其中，他的确能左右Graves，但Graves也可以左右他，一个不小心，一句话，一个动作，甚至一个眼神，都可能出卖他们，所以Modesty也决定赌一把，赌Graves对她对Credence的价值心知肚明。Credence不可能让自己身处险境，那么她就置身绝境，她起床后估计好了Graves到达的时间，几次深呼吸壮胆，把脑海里Mary抽搐痛苦的模样赶出脑海，全心全意想着保护Credence，吃了一些他们伪造的现场上剧毒的派。  
Credence愿意用命换自己的平安，自己也愿意拿命为Credence护航。  
在这个世界上，只有他们两个互相照应……  
或许，现在可以在他们之间加上一个Mr.Graves？  
“Credence，我想睡一会了，给我唱歌好吗？”  
“好。”Credence轻轻将Modesty的头发别到耳后。  
“Credence，以后Graves先生会为我讲睡前故事吗？”  
“……会吧。”Credence温柔地笑了笑。他想起了Graves先生昨晚搂着他说的话——“换一个方法住在一起”。  
Modesty闭上眼睛，这次，她的梦境里永远不会出现长着羽毛翅膀身穿白衣的恶魔，她也永远不用背诵那本冗长无聊的书，更不会在某个晚上饿着肚子挨打，她会穿着粉红色纱裙，红色小皮鞋，拉着Credence的手走在糖果和面包做成的雨林里，不必担心某天Credence被怪物抓去，而且……  
而且Credence似乎为自己带来了一个新的朋友。


	13. Chapter 13

—13—  
Mary的棺材很普通，上面刻着两个天使。  
愿你能如愿，飞到天父的怀抱。  
葬礼那天并没有下雨，阳光罩在身着黑衣的Credence和Modesty身上，兄妹俩在仪式结束后手拉手离开墓园，Graves跟在他们身后。  
Graves的职业敏感告诉他，Mary的死有蹊跷，他亲自检查过尸体，的确有疑点——Credence被她如此对待，杀掉Mary情理之中，但Modesty？他不相信Modesty会参与，即使参与了，Credence也不会允许她碰那个有毒的派一下。  
或许真的是Mary不想活了？  
“Graves先生，谢谢。”Credence停下脚步转过身对Graves说。Graves帮他们打理了大部分，无论Modesty的治疗，还是Mary的后事。Credence不知道该如何感谢他的好意，也没什么可以报答，咬着下唇目光在地面上游移。  
“我应该做的。回家休息吧，需要我晚上过来吗？”Graves拥抱了Credence，在他的脸上亲了一下。  
“Graves先生来给我讲睡前故事吗？”Modesty问。  
Graves点点头：“好啊。”  
——  
Graves并没如约而来，Credence接到他的电话，告诉他警局突然有些事需要他过去帮忙，对Modesty诚恳道歉，并保证他会在周末带她到游乐园。  
“Graves先生，真的没有必要什么事都——”  
“Credence，你有权知道。而且，为你做什么都是应该的。”Graves笑着回他，“忙过这段，就把你们接到我这里。”  
“嗯。”Credence脸上有不容易察觉的微笑，和Graves道别，哄Modesty睡觉。  
“Credence，你会和Graves先生结婚吗？”Modesty缩在被窝里问。  
Credence不做声，他拿出一本童书继续给她念。  
“如果我也像他那样，十一岁的时候拥有一根自己的魔杖就好了。”Modesty看问不出什么，就闭上眼睛，在Credence的声音中逐渐沉入梦乡。  
Credence给她关了灯，向地下室走去。  
原本的刑场变回了一个地下室应有的模样，Credence坐在一个垫脚的小凳子上，从一个暗格里摸索出了用惯的匕首。靠在墙上，看着在匕首锋利的刀刃上倒映出的自己的脸。  
他把Mary所有的神像都撤了下来，让它们跟着Mary一起埋进土里，就像他的记忆，他做过的事情……  
Credence只留下了匕首，沾染了鲜血的匕首，在脖颈上滑过，割断气管和血管，粘上血泡的匕首。  
“你是个恶魔，Credence。”Mary的声音在他耳边响起，“我知道你想杀人，我现在允许你助我，替上帝完成任务。我会为你祈祷，祈祷他会借此看到你的虔诚，打磨掉你杀的欲望。”  
这是他发现Mary在折磨侮辱Chastity的混混的时候，对他说的话。这句话促使他第一次，真正开始杀人。  
或许Mary真的想让他找个借口发泄内心的欲望，以此逐渐熄灭心中刚刚嗜血的火星，但是上帝并没有让他平静下来，一次次，喷溅的血液彻底浸润了地下室的土地，翻腾而上的铁腥味道刺激Credence的心脏疯狂跳动。  
不更事的孩子喜欢带着稚嫩的笑，用无数种方法杀掉一只蚂蚁，Credence就像个孩子，在杀人的时候他学会了获得快乐。  
他不知道，这快乐是自我安慰，自我麻醉，还是他身体里真的住了一只饥渴的怪物，但他知道，当他捅出第一刀的时候，他就成了一个残忍而麻木的连环杀手，无法回头。  
她造就了他，她推着他迈出了第一步。  
Mary死了，可他对血上了瘾，戒不掉。他忍不住想使用这把匕首，想用它割断喉咙，插入心脏。  
他是个怪物，他想杀人，这已经成了他的习惯，更可怕的是，他知道这是错事，是坏事——他可以控制，可他不想。  
他现在只需要一个借口。  
“Credence？”Modesty不知何时出现在地下室门口，她扒着门，看到匕首的寒光在Credence脸上一闪一闪的样子，“我害怕，我不想死。”  
“Modesty……”Credence把匕首丢到一边，她从没见过Credence这个样子，Credence怕吓着她。Credence走上台阶把妹妹拥入怀中，女孩因为寒冷和恐惧在他怀里缩成一团。  
“我永远不会伤害你，Modesty。”  
“有你这句话，就足够了。”一个陌生的男人在Modesty身后出现，手里拿着一把枪，黑洞的的枪口对准了女孩的头。  
Credence抬头看去，男人穿着一件大衣，头戴软呢帽，金色的头发向后梳起，一脸玩世不恭。  
是他。  
“Credence，我跟着你很久了，你应该也知道。我不方便告诉你我的名字，你可以叫我德国人，或者，像超级英雄一样，叫我G先生。”男人一手掐着Modesty的脖子，另一只手拿枪顶着她的后脑勺，偏头示意Credence起身别想反抗，跟着他走到厨房。  
“别怕，我是来跟你结盟的，只是怕你不肯耐心听我讲完。”男人说，“我知道，你有点陷进去了——当然，那可是Percival Graves，他对付你这只小老鼠绰绰有余——别相信他，他很危险。要想活命，离他远点。”  
“Credence，乖孩子，坐下，只要你听话，我就不会伤害你。但是如果你的哥哥……”男人把Modesty抱到腿上，方便他继续用枪口对着她的太阳穴，他们面对面坐着，Modesty瞪大双眼，浑身抽动，恐惧几乎使她晕厥，Credence悄声安慰她，没关系，不要怕。金发男人仁慈地让哥哥平复妹妹的情绪，直到Modesty不再颤抖，他们才开始对话。  
“说。”Credence坐在椅子上，腰背挺直，手紧紧抓住扶手，盯着男人的眼睛。  
“……这才是真的你，Credence。我就知道那个脆弱敏感的你是Graves迷恋的假象……Graves喜欢你，他喜欢的是一个幻像，一种感觉，如果他发现你和他想象中的不一样，不是他需要的那个纯洁可爱的小兔子，他会第一时间把你抓起来，关在他的地下室——甚至杀了你。”  
“你为什么这么肯定？”Credence皱紧眉头，他能看透自己？知道自己做了什么？  
“……因为我和你一样——不，还是不一样，我没和他上床。只是我不如你会伪装，被他发现了——你难道不觉得奇怪吗，你的母亲在这个时候自杀？一个虔诚到几乎疯狂的教徒会自杀？还要杀掉你们？就算她要这么做，为什么大费周章地用毒？她的安眠药一抓一大把！”  
“是谁告诉你颠茄有毒？Percival Graves！你母亲死的那天晚上，哪一个人不应该出现在这里？Percival Graves！你母亲死了，谁受益最大？能得到你的Percival Graves！告诉我，Credence，如果他怕你中毒，他为什么不直接警告你？”  
“他在骗你，Credence，他想在你身上得到你的信任，你的依赖，还有你的思想……当你没有利用价值后，把你抓起来。他想要的不是你，而是一个崇拜他的人——谁都可以，只是他看中了你。你和我一样，我们不会让他得逞。我们可以杀了他，在一切没有太晚之前。”  
“在那么多错事之后？”Credence问，“我们都是怪胎，我们都无法忍受那种冲动。我相信他——即使被Graves先生抓住，被折磨，被杀掉，也比和一个深夜拿着枪，指着我妹妹的脑袋威胁我的疯子结盟好得多。”  
“你会后悔的，Credence。”男人起身，揽起Modesty退到门外，“我们才是一个战线的人——当你后悔了，你知道哪里能找到我。哦对了，如果你那么相信你的Graves先生，明天见到他，问问他Leo怎么了，你的先生有事情瞒着你。”他把Modesty往Credence的怀里一扔，飞快地消失在树林的黑暗中。  
“Credence……”Modesty浑身抖得像筛子，抓着Credence的领子说不出话，Credence抱着她，走回破旧的小木屋，在她耳边轻轻安慰，想把她放在床上，但Modesty像个树袋熊一样紧紧抓着他不肯放手，Credence只得和她一起挤到床上。  
“Credence，你相信Graves先生吗？”Modesty好不容易平静下来，第一句话问的却是这个，“他是个坏人吗？”  
“我相信他。他不是。”Credence说。  
因为他理解这个Mr.G，他们俩一个杀嫖客，一个杀男妓，他们都是杀手，结盟，是为了锄掉威胁自己身份的侦探，继续杀下去。德国人以为，为了自保，他可以背叛、出卖Graves先生——但是Credence绝不会这么做，和他的欲望比起来，Modesty和Graves先生的性命更重要。  
但至于Leo……  
Modesty住了半个月的医院，Credence也很久没有见到Leo了。  
  



	14. Chapter 14

—13—  
Mary的棺材很普通，上面刻着两个天使。  
愿你能如愿，飞到天父的怀抱。  
葬礼那天并没有下雨，阳光罩在身着黑衣的Credence和Modesty身上，兄妹俩在仪式结束后手拉手离开墓园，Graves跟在他们身后。  
Graves的职业敏感告诉他，Mary的死有蹊跷，他亲自检查过尸体，的确有疑点——Credence被她如此对待，杀掉Mary情理之中，但Modesty？他不相信Modesty会参与，即使参与了，Credence也不会允许她碰那个有毒的派一下。  
或许真的是Mary不想活了？  
“Graves先生，谢谢。”Credence停下脚步转过身对Graves说。Graves帮他们打理了大部分，无论Modesty的治疗，还是Mary的后事。Credence不知道该如何感谢他的好意，也没什么可以报答，咬着下唇目光在地面上游移。  
“我应该做的。回家休息吧，需要我晚上过来吗？”Graves拥抱了Credence，在他的脸上亲了一下。  
“Graves先生来给我讲睡前故事吗？”Modesty问。  
Graves点点头：“好啊。”  
——  
Graves并没如约而来，Credence接到他的电话，告诉他警局突然有些事需要他过去帮忙，对Modesty诚恳道歉，并保证他会在周末带她到游乐园。  
“Graves先生，真的没有必要什么事都——”  
“Credence，你有权知道。而且，为你做什么都是应该的。”Graves笑着回他，“忙过这段，就把你们接到我这里。”  
“嗯。”Credence脸上有不容易察觉的微笑，和Graves道别，哄Modesty睡觉。  
“Credence，你会和Graves先生结婚吗？”Modesty缩在被窝里问。  
Credence不做声，他拿出一本童书继续给她念。  
“如果我也像他那样，十一岁的时候拥有一根自己的魔杖就好了。”Modesty看问不出什么，就闭上眼睛，在Credence的声音中逐渐沉入梦乡。  
Credence给她关了灯，向地下室走去。  
原本的刑场变回了一个地下室应有的模样，Credence坐在一个垫脚的小凳子上，从一个暗格里摸索出了用惯的匕首。靠在墙上，看着在匕首锋利的刀刃上倒映出的自己的脸。  
他把Mary所有的神像都撤了下来，让它们跟着Mary一起埋进土里，就像他的记忆，他做过的事情……  
Credence只留下了匕首，沾染了鲜血的匕首，在脖颈上滑过，割断气管和血管，粘上血泡的匕首。  
“你是个恶魔，Credence。”Mary的声音在他耳边响起，“我知道你想杀人，我现在允许你助我，替上帝完成任务。我会为你祈祷，祈祷他会借此看到你的虔诚，打磨掉你杀的欲望。”  
这是他发现Mary在折磨侮辱Chastity的混混的时候，对他说的话。这句话促使他第一次，真正开始杀人。  
或许Mary真的想让他找个借口发泄内心的欲望，以此逐渐熄灭心中刚刚嗜血的火星，但是上帝并没有让他平静下来，一次次，喷溅的血液彻底浸润了地下室的土地，翻腾而上的铁腥味道刺激Credence的心脏疯狂跳动。  
不更事的孩子喜欢带着稚嫩的笑，用无数种方法杀掉一只蚂蚁，Credence就像个孩子，在杀人的时候他学会了获得快乐。  
他不知道，这快乐是自我安慰，自我麻醉，还是他身体里真的住了一只饥渴的怪物，但他知道，当他捅出第一刀的时候，他就成了一个残忍而麻木的连环杀手，无法回头。  
她造就了他，她推着他迈出了第一步。  
Mary死了，可他对血上了瘾，戒不掉。他忍不住想使用这把匕首，想用它割断喉咙，插入心脏。  
他是个怪物，他想杀人，这已经成了他的习惯，更可怕的是，他知道这是错事，是坏事——他可以控制，可他不想。  
他现在只需要一个借口。  
“Credence？”Modesty不知何时出现在地下室门口，她扒着门，看到匕首的寒光在Credence脸上一闪一闪的样子，“我害怕，我不想死。”  
“Modesty……”Credence把匕首丢到一边，她从没见过Credence这个样子，Credence怕吓着她。Credence走上台阶把妹妹拥入怀中，女孩因为寒冷和恐惧在他怀里缩成一团。  
“我永远不会伤害你，Modesty。”  
“有你这句话，就足够了。”一个陌生的男人在Modesty身后出现，手里拿着一把枪，黑洞的的枪口对准了女孩的头。  
Credence抬头看去，男人穿着一件大衣，头戴软呢帽，金色的头发向后梳起，一脸玩世不恭。  
是他。  
“Credence，我跟着你很久了，你应该也知道。我不方便告诉你我的名字，你可以叫我德国人，或者，像超级英雄一样，叫我G先生。”男人一手掐着Modesty的脖子，另一只手拿枪顶着她的后脑勺，偏头示意Credence起身别想反抗，跟着他走到厨房。  
“别怕，我是来跟你结盟的，只是怕你不肯耐心听我讲完。”男人说，“我知道，你有点陷进去了——当然，那可是Percival Graves，他对付你这只小老鼠绰绰有余——别相信他，他很危险。要想活命，离他远点。”  
“Credence，乖孩子，坐下，只要你听话，我就不会伤害你。但是如果你的哥哥……”男人把Modesty抱到腿上，方便他继续用枪口对着她的太阳穴，他们面对面坐着，Modesty瞪大双眼，浑身抽动，恐惧几乎使她晕厥，Credence悄声安慰她，没关系，不要怕。金发男人仁慈地让哥哥平复妹妹的情绪，直到Modesty不再颤抖，他们才开始对话。  
“说。”Credence坐在椅子上，腰背挺直，手紧紧抓住扶手，盯着男人的眼睛。  
“……这才是真的你，Credence。我就知道那个脆弱敏感的你是Graves迷恋的假象……Graves喜欢你，他喜欢的是一个幻像，一种感觉，如果他发现你和他想象中的不一样，不是他需要的那个纯洁可爱的小兔子，他会第一时间把你抓起来，关在他的地下室——甚至杀了你。”  
“你为什么这么肯定？”Credence皱紧眉头，他能看透自己？知道自己做了什么？  
“……因为我和你一样——不，还是不一样，我没和他上床。只是我不如你会伪装，被他发现了——你难道不觉得奇怪吗，你的母亲在这个时候自杀？一个虔诚到几乎疯狂的教徒会自杀？还要杀掉你们？就算她要这么做，为什么大费周章地用毒？她的安眠药一抓一大把！”  
“是谁告诉你颠茄有毒？Percival Graves！你母亲死的那天晚上，哪一个人不应该出现在这里？Percival Graves！你母亲死了，谁受益最大？能得到你的Percival Graves！告诉我，Credence，如果他怕你中毒，他为什么不直接警告你？”  
“他在骗你，Credence，他想在你身上得到你的信任，你的依赖，还有你的思想……当你没有利用价值后，把你抓起来。他想要的不是你，而是一个崇拜他的人——谁都可以，只是他看中了你。你和我一样，我们不会让他得逞。我们可以杀了他，在一切没有太晚之前。”  
“在那么多错事之后？”Credence问，“我们都是怪胎，我们都无法忍受那种冲动。我相信他——即使被Graves先生抓住，被折磨，被杀掉，也比和一个深夜拿着枪，指着我妹妹的脑袋威胁我的疯子结盟好得多。”  
“你会后悔的，Credence。”男人起身，揽起Modesty退到门外，“我们才是一个战线的人——当你后悔了，你知道哪里能找到我。哦对了，如果你那么相信你的Graves先生，明天见到他，问问他Leo怎么了，你的先生有事情瞒着你。”他把Modesty往Credence的怀里一扔，飞快地消失在树林的黑暗中。  
“Credence……”Modesty浑身抖得像筛子，抓着Credence的领子说不出话，Credence抱着她，走回破旧的小木屋，在她耳边轻轻安慰，想把她放在床上，但Modesty像个树袋熊一样紧紧抓着他不肯放手，Credence只得和她一起挤到床上。  
“Credence，你相信Graves先生吗？”Modesty好不容易平静下来，第一句话问的却是这个，“他是个坏人吗？”  
“我相信他。他不是。”Credence说。  
因为他理解这个Mr.G，他们俩一个杀嫖客，一个杀男妓，他们都是杀手，结盟，是为了锄掉威胁自己身份的侦探，继续杀下去。德国人以为，为了自保，他可以背叛、出卖Graves先生——但是Credence绝不会这么做，和他的欲望比起来，Modesty和Graves先生的性命更重要。  
但至于Leo……  
Modesty住了半个月的医院，Credence也很久没有见到Leo了。  
  



	15. Chapter 15

—14—  
第二天早上，Graves来到他们的房子，抱着Modesty亲了又亲，嘱咐她上学要注意安全。Modesty蹦蹦跳跳地离开，完全没有了被昨天吓到的影子。  
Credence为Graves盛了煎火腿和烤土司，在Graves咀嚼的时候云淡风轻地说：“那个金发男人来过了，昨天晚上。”  
叮的一声，Graves手里的叉子掉了下来，落在盘子上。Graves目光像猎鹰一样死死看着Credence：“你和Modesty没受伤吧？他说什么了？”  
“我们没事。他说——”Credence突然停下来。  
“说”什么了。好像Graves早就知道男人的目的不是杀死他。  
“你认识他，说他是没和你上床的我。”  
Graves听了这话忍不住笑出声来：“是他。这也是刚刚查出他的身份，有十年了吧，都变样了。他是我从前的同事，点头之交，但是他做了点……不那么地道的事。”  
“他杀人了？”Credence问，纯粹好奇。  
“是，为了杀一个人，他屠杀了一个餐馆做尸体堆。”  
那我们还真可能是一条战线上的。  
“他还说，你骗了我，我是你的宠物，当你玩腻了，就会扔掉——或者杀死。”Credence不动声色地说，难道Graves先生真的有问题？  
“你相信吗？”Graves放下餐具，用餐巾擦干净嘴巴。Credence摇头：“一个专门猎杀男妓的杀手，半夜用枪指着我妹妹的脑袋让我和他联手除掉你，更何况他还是你的前男友——换成是你，你相信吗？”  
“我没有前男友，我只有你一个。但我建议你‘相信’他。”Graves说，他从随身的文件袋里拿出一个包裹严严实实的文件，对他说，“对不起，Credence，我的确骗了你。在Modesty住院的时候，Leo出事了。”  
——  
Leo死了，被人用绳子绞死，弃尸在一片树林里，被发现的时候浑身赤裸，只有私处被人用床单遮了下，浑身上下大大小小的新旧伤疤，后背上有几处新伤，有生活反应，系锐器划伤。四肢有被束缚的痕迹，肛门撕裂……简单点说，Leo是被人绑起四肢，不停侵犯的时候，被勒杀的。  
文件里有许多照片，Leo扭曲的姿势，浑身上下的伤痕，脖子上青紫色的勒痕，还有几张，画面上的Leo睁大双眼，无神地盯着镜头，似乎在质问命运为何如此对他。Credence用手捂上他的眼睛，好像这样就能真的把他的眼睛合上。捂住了这一张，捂不住所有，好像Leo恋恋不舍地盯着Credence，想多看他一眼。  
Credence坐了好一会才缓过神来。  
世界上，一共四个人对自己温柔以待。上帝带走了两个，还试图带走另外两个。  
“他不是金发男人杀的。”Credence深吸气，缓缓吐出，整理了下思路说，“Leo知道他很危险，其次，他的手法不是这样的。”  
“警察因为Leo的特殊身份，说是Leo和人玩窒息高潮的时候出了岔子，是个意外，不愿意立案，我这几天给他们的上司加了点压力，才勉强做成这个样子——想进一步尸检已经没有可能了，他的父亲将他的尸体火化了。”  
“火化？”Credence问，“Leo的父亲，他有什么异常表现吗？”  
Graves摇摇头：“看起来还算悲伤，但不像一个失去儿子的父亲……”  
“先生，能把文件借我看看吗？就一晚上。”Credence用一种不容置疑的语气说，与平时太不一样了。  
“从警局把东西要来，就是给你的，Credence。”Graves把文件夹递给男孩，把文件推到他的胸膛上，按了按，意味深长地说：“这是Leo存在的最后证明，我希望，还有人记得Leo的事情，我也相信，Leo最信任的就是你。”  
“对了，Credence，明天Modesty没有安排吧？”Graves问，“我有个学生，叫Tina，她和她的妹妹都是很好的人，我想带Modesty去见见她们，小天使需要几套新衣服了。”  
“谢谢，Graves先生，我会转告她的。”Credence单手把文件抱在怀里，给Graves整理了领带，顺便摸一下蝎子领夹的小粗腿，冲Graves羞涩地勾起嘴角，目光躲闪不敢直视年长者。Graves忍不住扳着他的脸和他交换一个深吻，他忍不住，真的。  
“你也来吧，正好和她们见个面。”  
“不用了，先生，妈还留下一点事，我要办完才安心。”  
——  
还会有谁，暴力侵犯Leo，不慎失手杀了他？  
除了他的父亲，Credence想不出第二个人。  
送走了欢呼雀跃的Modesty和Graves先生，Credence翻阅文件，一个词一个词地看，想看出倪端。  
他从未向Graves先生问他究竟是什么身份，做过什么事。警察，法官，甚至官员都对他毕恭毕敬，似乎他皱一下眉头就会有一串人死去。Graves先生的施压很有效，平日里五脊六兽的警察的文件条理清晰，Credence在其中找到了几条重要信息：Leo的家庭地址，附近地形，他父亲的日常作息时间，附近邻居的作息……一切他需要知道和不需要知道的。  
确定Modesty平安到了邻城，和Tina与Quinne打成一片后，他趁着夜深人静，来到了小巷，蹲在Leo经常搂着他笑的墙角。  
Leo……Credence把自己蜷成一团，鼻尖抵膝盖，红了眼眶。  
第一次见面的时候，Leo脖子上有一块被人掐出来的青紫，他带着金丝框眼镜，挡在身前，说放过他吧，我愿意给老鸨一个口活，虽然他看见埋了珠的阴茎就本能地恶心。  
他搀起自己，说你得把头发留长了才能来。我可以教给你一些东西，一点小技巧。  
Leo会偷偷地从欺负他的恶霸男妓兜里“取”回更多，给Credence，让他为Modesty买点糖果。  
你他妈的记得戴套。Leo知道那次Credence被人无套上了后冲自己大吼，不想活了吗。  
他会笑着把自己推向Graves先生，说“他是你的了，先生”。  
他说他的梦想——“我想去西海岸，在那里没人会在乎我是谁，我做过什么，在那里找份正经工作，或许去继续念书，说不定还能找到一个为我发狂的男朋友——最好是英国伦敦人，他们的口音真好听”。  
他说他的父亲是他痛苦的根源——“如果他都可以上我，那没有什么人不可以了”。  
他说，Credence，你其实可以让你的母亲消失。  
我的母亲消失了，我也会让你的父亲消失的。  
Credence抹了抹脸上的泪，离开寥寥数人的巷子。  
就这今天。  
——  
Credence翻过篱笆进了Leo的家，破烂的门有一半掉了下来，并没有上锁的必要。他走入室内，一进屋，腐臭的味道扑鼻而来。  
酒精，老鼠屎，腐烂的食物，酸酵的呕吐物，发霉的老旧家具，还有因为动作飞起的尘埃，各种令人作呕的味道一个劲地钻进Credence的鼻子，他忍住呕吐的欲望，在脚上套了两个塑料袋，走过客厅，查看周围环境。  
垃圾桶里的垃圾已经溢出来，几个廉价酒瓶子，甚至还有几瓶香水的空瓶躺在地板上，课桌上有几瓶未喝光的酒，还有几瓶新的，精美的包装和环境格格不入。  
哪里来的钱买酒，还是好酒？  
Credence看了一眼时间，Leo的父亲快回来了。  
他用手绢包着瓶嘴，把剩下的酒统统摔到地上，让玻璃碴子散落在地，上了二楼。  
房间不多，他找到了Leo的房间，走了进去。  
Leo的房间很干净整洁，床还散发淡淡的香味。有一个书桌，一个衣柜，还有一张床。  
书桌上放着几本书，还有一副金丝边眼镜，平光的。有一本书被翻开，简装《包法利夫人》。这本书静静地躺着，等待Leo回来将它读完。Credence从兜里掏出一件一次性塑料雨衣，穿上，戴好手套，才肯动他的书。  
他把书放到衣柜里，确保之后的事情不会弄脏他的书，之后他戴上眼镜，坐在床上手握匕首，耐心等待Leo的父亲。  
开门声响起，随着一声沉闷的跌倒声，Credence听到楼下一阵骂骂咧咧的声音。上楼的脚步越来越近，越来越响，Credence只觉得愈发兴奋，他像个等待猎物上钩的猎人，握紧手中的匕首，另一只手掏出了手电筒。  
“Daddy？”Credence听到脚步声走进，他模仿Leo的语调叫了一声。  
“Leo？”男人迟疑了一下，“是你吗，Leo？”  
“Daddy。”Credence站起身，多年在黑暗中行动的经验让他能够清楚分辨方位。  
“Leo，你回来了！”门被推开，男人走进来，摸索着要开灯，不等他的手触及开关，Credence把手电筒打开，强光照过男人的眼睛，他双手遮挡眼睛，趁着这个机会，Credence的匕首插入他的喉咙。  
男人捂着伤口倒下去，惊恐地看着Credence。黑暗中他只认得Leo的眼镜。  
Credence弯腰拔出匕首，在男人的注视下再次把匕首抵上他的脖子：“Daddy，地狱见。”  
又一刀，割断了他的喉咙。地板上的血越流越多，Credence没有管男人，他回到Leo的屋子，把匕首放在桌子上。  
他摘了手套，脱下雨衣，用干净的塑料袋装起来，又用另一个把那本《包法利夫人》装好。  
刚想要看看有没有遗留的线索，楼下突然有人撞门。  
是的，撞门。  
第一下的时候，Credence几乎叫出声来——是谁？为什么这个时候来？来干什么？  
他草草将东西——书，雨衣连同匕首装起来，飞快地下楼，原路返回。躲在篱笆后观察情况。  
一个男人在撞门，这个男人高大，肌肉结实，穿着一件大衣，戴一顶软呢帽。不知什么时候开始下雨，天色又太黑，但这些足够让Credence判断出这个人就是用枪低着妹妹脑袋，跟踪自己的德国佬。  
德国人踹开门冲了进去，趁这个机会Credence逃离了这里。  
回到住处，Credence已经浑身湿透，多亏了塑料袋保护，书本没有打湿。  
他一边把证据烧掉，一边祈祷自己没留下什么致命的证据。  
男人进了屋，看到一地的玻璃碴，还有些血迹，就知道问题一定出在二楼。他摘下被雨淋湿的软呢帽子，把头发向后捋过去。果不其然在二楼看到了Leo父亲的尸体。他小心翼翼地买过尸体和血迹，也来到了Leo的房间。  
在桌子沿上，他发现了两枚血指纹。  
男人露出玩世不恭的笑——抓到你了。  
——  
Leo父亲死亡的消息引起了大家的恐慌，邻居们纷纷表示，听到了他骂骂咧咧的声音，还叫了几声Leo，而且有鬼魂拆了他的房子——邻居们认为他是被死去的儿子的鬼魂杀死的。鬼来索命，一点线索都没有，警察能做什么？  
Credence心情也不错，在房间里翻阅那本《包法利夫人》。  
他在里面发现了一张图，看纸应该是最近的。  
应该是Leo画的，从中间对折开来，他画了半面，另一面是对称着拓下来的。  
整个画面上，两个黑发男孩手拉着手，他们迎着夕阳，影子拖得很长，而且影子上都长着一张脸。  
一个男孩影子上的脸上画着David Bowie的闪电妆，另一个则卷发，长着大胡子，侧头闭着眼。  
Credence仔细看着这张图。  
Leo是个聪明人，一直很聪明。他不会无缘无故在这本书里放一幅画，他这么做肯定有他的意图。  
可究竟是什么呢……  
楼下Modesty大声唤着他的名字，Graves先生和他的妹妹回来了。


	16. Chapter 16

—15—  
Credence独自一人站在幽静的小巷子里，这几天巷子里和街道旁的人又多了起来，虽然连环杀手迟迟没有落网，但尸体带来的恐惧随着时间的推移淡了又淡，人们又蠢蠢欲动，开始在街上勾搭着路过的男人。  
没有Leo陪伴他，Credence并不想在这里多待一秒，他百般聊赖地低头把石子踢来踢去，直到一双擦得锃亮的皮鞋出现在视野。  
“你好啊，Credence。”男人打了招呼。  
Credence并没有正眼看他：“你好，Mr.G。”  
Credence跟随男人到了一个寂静的小树林，这个树林Credence经常来——通常都是后半夜，这里他弃尸的地点之一。Credence喜欢把那些他处理不了的东西都埋在这里的一个坟墓里，他已经很久没有来了，月光被层层叠叠的树叶滤得只剩下一丝光芒，勉强能看清脚下的路。  
“这里闹鬼，先生。”Credence说。住在附近的人不喜欢这里，许多人都说在半夜看到了鬼影。从前这里是一个埋葬无家可归的人的乱坟岗，这也是Credence选择这里作为弃尸地点的原因之一。  
“鬼都是人想出来的，Credence，这里好说话。”德国人停下脚步，他回过头说。  
Credence没有回应，他和这个男人有一米的间隔，他可以闻到男人身上香水的味道，浓郁的麝香味，和他身上的攻击性交织在空气中，“我想，看到幽灵的人，有你一个吧？”  
“先生，如果你只想说这些的话……”  
男人笑着摇头：“想好了吗？”  
Credence点头：“是的。”  
“我们的目的是让Graves永远闭嘴，你能做到吗？”  
“……”  
“我知道你不忍心，我跟你保证，如果你能做到，Modesty在今后的二十年里不会被任何麻烦缠上，包括你在Leo家的‘小麻烦’——你在杀他父亲的时候留下了一枚指纹，已经被警察提取比对，如果你因为一点点小麻烦进了号子，对比指纹定你的罪不是很难的事。”  
“……”Credence低着头抬起眼帘看着男人，他果然还是留下了一点痕迹。  
“再说，你和Graves之间脆弱的信任和感情，已经开始出现裂缝。”  
“……我为什么知道？你来找我，并且……跟着我到了这里，还不够吗？”男人笑着拍了拍Credence的肩膀，“作为合作的第一份礼物，我告诉你一点Graves的事吧。你知道他为什么说话那么有分量，甚至可以把警察局当狗遛吗？”  
“因为他的身份太特殊了。Percival Graves手底下有两个杀手集团集团，他管着一群神通广大又忠心耿耿的人，你想，这样的人，别说一个小小的警长，就是一个州长，和他说话前也得掂量掂量。你告诉我，你凭什么能让他如此偏爱，小白兔？”  
“因为我的依赖。”Credence声音平静，并没有被男人这番话影响情绪，“他知道你做了什么，所以你想杀他灭口。”  
“对，同时为了自保，你和我。”男人压低声音说，“找到机会，把他杀了，别耍花招，如果你撒谎了我会知道。”  
Credence点点头。  
“给你个期限，三天之内，如何？有任何需要——枪支弹药，还是钞票，尽管开口。”男人又一次拍拍Credence的肩膀，男孩别扭地侧过身。  
“我只有一件事情，先生，”Credence叫住打算离开的男人，“既然我们要开始合作，我能知道你的名字吗？”  
男人迟疑了一下，背对着Credence说：“George……George Green。”  
“Green先生，”Credence声音里含笑意，“Graves先生想见你一面。”  
一阵剧烈的电流从男人的脖颈流遍全身，他抽搐身子倒在地上。  
Credence用手铐拷住这个姓Green的男人，斜倚着树等待Graves先生出现。  
男人对他说的这些他都知道，都听正主说过，而且他知道更多。  
——  
那天Graves先生送Modesty回来后留宿在这里，他从Jacob的店里买了一大包甜点，还带着许多新鲜食材，各式各样塞满了本就不大的冰箱。在Modesty对Credence讲她和Tina姐妹一起玩的时候，他为兄妹俩做了一顿丰盛的晚餐。  
“Credence，Graves先生的宅子真的好大，我觉得，就算里面住了二十个人，还会有空房间，真不知道Tina和Quinne为什么不怕。”  
“我们三个去了游乐园，在摩天轮上拍了照！”Modesty从她的小熊背包里拿出几张照片，指着上面的人介绍：“这是Tina，她怀了小宝宝，还有Quinne，她的土豆烩牛肉比Graves先生做的烤翅还要好吃。”  
“只有你们三个？”Credence问，每张照片上都只有三个女孩，并没有Graves的模样。  
“抱歉，我那天有事。”Graves端着玉米浓汤略带歉意地说，“事发突然。”  
“Graves先生那天好像很累，回来的时候好像还淋了雨，头发都湿哒哒的，还好没有感冒……”Modesty说，“Credence，你为什么不像Tina对她的未婚夫一样，在Graves先生累的时候帮他按按肩膀呢？”  
Credence不知如何回应，睁大眼睛看向Graves。  
“因为Credence现在还不是我的未婚夫，Modesty。”Graves笑着回应，他清洗干净餐具，招呼两个人吃饭。  
“那他会是吗？”Modesty把Credence撇一边，蹦蹦跳跳到Graves身边，给了男人一个大大的拥抱。  
Graves温柔地抚摸Modesty的头发，眼睛看着脸红到脖子根，几乎把头埋到地下的Credence，郑重其事地说：“会的。”  
Credence低着头笑了——其实他吃饭的整段时间都在笑，只有Graves看得出来。  
——  
Graves哄Modesty上床睡觉， 这两天小姑娘显然累坏了，脑袋沾枕头不到十分钟就睡了过去。  
“晚安，”Graves在她额头上亲了一下，“勇敢的姑娘。”  
他走下楼，从后边抱住洗餐具的Credence，下巴搁在男孩的肩膀上，“我没有开玩笑。”  
自然指的是未婚夫那档子事。  
“先生，真的没有必要——”  
“你很开心。”Graves亲吻Credence的脖子，牙齿在皮肤上划过，他像一只准备进食的吸血鬼，舌头在跳动的动脉上舔来舔去，痒得Credence缩着脖子躲他。  
“有时候我逼自己忘记你还未成年，Credence。”Graves手探入男孩衣服下摆，在他侧腰上抓出几个印字，“你总能让我惊喜……”  
Credence就由着他摸，把最后一个碟子放到碗架上，他擦干手，转过身抱上Graves肌肉结实的身体——从什么时候开始的？他不再惧怕身体接触，甚至敢于、乐于向Graves索取更多——亲吻Graves的嘴角，还有他有点冒胡茬的下巴。  
Graves先生的香水是浓厚辛辣的罗勒叶味道，Credence贪婪地吸着Graves的味道，主动把脖子暴露出来，在Graves的亲吻下陶醉地低声呻吟。  
“Graves先生……回……”  
“不，就在这儿。”Graves已经扯开Credence的衣领，咬他形状漂亮的锁骨，在上面留下一个印记。他圈着Credence向后退，直到他把Credence推到刚收拾干净的餐桌上。  
“Modesty……她会……”Credence一想到如果听到声音的妹妹走下楼梯，在半路便能看到他们俩的样子，便羞红了脸。  
“她不会。”Graves附身亲吻Credence的额头，已经将男孩衬衣的衣扣完全解开，抚摸大片柔软的肌肤，手指轻扫Credence敏感的侧腰，男孩一阵颤抖，双腿不由自主地缠上Graves的腰。  
Graves轻笑，解开Credence的腰带，将他的长裤连带底裤褪下来，挣下袜子扔到地上，手掌在他身上游走，四处点火，却又不灭掉。  
“Credence，你怕我吗？”Graves没有多余的动作，他把手放到Credence的阴茎上，指尖在男孩的阴茎上打转，男孩软哒哒的阴茎逐渐苏醒，在男人手中快速勃起，Graves挤压圆润的顶端，在Credence低沉的呻吟声中把他溢出的前液蘸在手指上，放进嘴巴，故意发出啧啧声。  
Credence羞红了脸，别过头不看他：“不，先生。”  
Graves总会莫名其妙地问他相不相信自己，怕不怕他之类的问题，Credence也是一一回应，他相信他，不怕他。  
“好孩子……我的好孩子。”Graves亲了一下Credence的额头，把他们两人已经完全勃起的阴茎握在手里，缓缓抽腰，摩擦两根肉棒，“别出声，Modesty在睡觉。”  
Credence点点头，他用手背捂住嘴巴。Graves的阴茎比Credence的粗长，男孩秀气的阴茎被Graves手中的茧子磨得有点发疼，前液一点点跟随Graves的动作在他的阴茎上涂了一条线。Graves手上加了点力气，Credence被他的动作搞得舒服，眯起眼睛，与自己手淫的感觉截然不同，带着侵略性，带着攻击性地一下下挤压，针刺一般的快感包裹他的私处，他永远不知道下一步他会刺激哪个地方，但刺激的地方全都是他的敏感点。  
Credence把嘴巴捂得严严实实，用气音排解他的快感，一条腿勾上Graves的腰，把他往自己身上压：“啊……先生，已经……准备好了。”  
“Credence，我还没有——”Graves一愣，随后明白Credence的确准备了，他松开两个人的阴茎，手指在Credence的穴口附近按了按，发现那里已经很软了，方才知道这个男孩应该是趁着他为Modesty讲故事的时候做了点“准备工作”。  
“你永远能给我惊喜。”Graves重复了一遍，他并起两根手指直直捅进去，Credence没有预料到他会这么直截了当，抑制不住地弓起身子长长叫了一声，被Graves捂上嘴巴：“你又不怕吵醒她了？”  
在Credence惊慌的眼神中，Graves的手指在Credence的甬道里进出，模仿交媾的动作。Credence的工作做得很好，手指一探入便被火热的肠壁热情地迎接，Graves直截了当地按上Credence的前列腺，不轻不重地按压他的小栗子，满意地看到Credence的身体因为他的动作开始颤抖，脚趾也蜷缩起来，涨得粉红的阴茎抽了两下，吐出一股清澈的前列腺液。  
“我真的想做个满足伴侣要求的有求必应先生，但是……”Graves贴在Credence的耳边说，“我更想让你知道，我不是个好人。”说罢Graves像Credence软下来的后穴加了一根手指，三个手指把男孩的屁股撑开，插入又抽出，每次都在Credence敏感的前列腺上揉几下，让高高翘起的阴茎抽几下然后吐出一股股晶莹的前液，直到Credence的呼吸原来越急促，在某次刺激下身体剧烈抖动，然后像被剪断掉线的木偶瘫软在桌子上。  
“无射精高潮，啊？”Graves坏笑，把手指抽出来放入Credence，Credence乖乖地舔男人的手指， Graves抚摸他的舌苔，又将手指向咽喉里捅，Credence生理性的呕吐感让Graves几乎能顺着他的力道把手指探入他的食道——看Credence已经被自己逼出了眼泪，Graves及时抽出手指，给他一点时间咳嗽和呼吸。  
“Credence，你准备好了吗？”Graves握着阴茎一下一下拍打Credence已经彻底打开的小洞，另一只手抚摸Credence精致小巧的睾丸，又在有疲软迹象的阴茎根上掐一下，Credence没有说话，他双腿在Graves腰上交缠，把他拉得更近一些，Graves的睾丸几乎贴到Credence的屁股上，男人呼吸粗重，扶着阴茎在Credence屁股里一捅到底，在男孩还沉浸在被填满的满足感时粗暴地掰开男孩的腿，将男孩几乎对折，毫无预兆地开始激烈的动作。  
Credence双手放在Graves禁锢双腿的手上，帮助他掌控自己的身体，Graves的阴茎将他整个直肠都填满，涨得他难受，下一秒则抽出让他无比空虚，Graves似乎并不想每次都撞在他的前列腺上，偶尔一次的触碰似乎都是恩赐。Credence死死咬着下唇，除了偶尔抑制不住前列腺传来的快感引出的呻吟，其他时间几乎除了呼吸别无他音。Graves看他这么忍着不禁笑了，更大力地操他，身体接触的啪啪声在餐厅狭小的空间里回响，他粗大坚硬的阴茎在肠壁热情的蠕动下又迎来新一轮的动作。  
“啊……Graves先生……”在Graves某次用力的撞击下，Credence终于忍不住，双手摸上Graves的衬衣——这时他们才发现Credence浑身光溜溜地被Graves压在桌子上操得下身水迹斑斑，而Graves浑身上下除了放在Credence屁股里的阴茎外，衣服穿得好好的。  
羞耻感迅速从Credence的大脑传到全身，连贴在桌沿的尾椎都因为意识到自己正像个婊子一般被Graves先生玩弄生出一阵酥麻，Credence蜷起脚趾，别过脸不敢看Graves。Graves自然知道他在羞什么——都这个时候了，怎么还觉得自己低人一等——拖着Credence的后背和大腿，Graves把男孩抱起来，让他全身的重量都积在自己的阴茎上，因为体重，Credence只觉得Graves的阴茎捅得更深几分，他甚至有种被顶到胃的错觉，他手忙脚乱地圈着Graves的脖子，像只树袋熊抱着Graves先生，生怕自己掉到地上。  
Graves就这样站着操他，Credence在他的肩膀上一颠一颠，衬衣挤压Credence脆弱敏感的睾丸，男孩的阴茎再次吐出一大股前液，把Graves的衬衣搞得一团糟， 紧张和激动使男孩的下半身的小嘴紧紧吸着Graves的阴茎，把Graves吸得一阵舒爽，几乎射出来。Graves自叹最近不注重运动，才一小会就气喘吁吁，出了一身汗，又暗自得意是不是自己最近对Credence的投喂有了成效，男孩身上肉多了几磅。抱着他坐到餐椅上，亲吻男孩的眼睑，鼻尖扫过他的睫毛，Credence痒得闭上双眼，回吻在Graves的脸颊，他像只被主人摸得舒服的小猫，低声叫着，同时从下向上舔Graves棱角分明的下颌骨，舔他的嘴唇，吸吮男人性感的薄唇，他的Graves先生，他一个人的Graves先生，身上除了香水，还多了他前液的味道，多了Credence的味道。  
Credence在Graves身上起伏，他耸着身子一下下坐在Graves的阴茎上，他变换方向，像个欲求不满的荡妇一般让Graves的阴茎贴着前列腺磨蹭，每一下都带来酥麻的快感，只有他才能见到因为快感眉头紧蹙的Graves先生，而先生也只愿意让自己任性地在他身上索取。  
Graves觉得Credence的屁股越缩越紧，夹得他几次差点泄出来，他把手放在男孩的阴茎上为Credence手淫，指尖在阴茎顶端上打转，却毫无预兆地被Credence抓着手腕放到男孩一直被冷落的乳头上。  
“先生……用后面……”Credence额头抵在Graves的肩膀上含糊不清地说，他几乎全程咬着男人的衬衣，口水在上面洇了一大块，他舔着Graves的脖子，在他的后背攥着他的衣服，收缩后穴试图让男人射出来。Graves听从他的建议，一手在他的屁股上揉捏，另一手轻轻扯他小巧白嫩的乳头，在他的脖子上种下一个个欢爱的痕迹。  
Credence身上一层汗，亮晶晶的，随着动作幅度越来越大，汗珠低落在地板上，Graves的阴茎在他的身体里向上捣，他已经有点累了，腰也因为快感酥麻得几乎软下没了力气，他本能地收缩穴口，肠壁蠕动吸吮着Graves的坚硬，Credence听到Graves的呼吸急促，低沉，间断地低吼，知道他即将射出来，努力用最后一点力气为男人服务。Graves配合Credence，更快更用力地操他，他只觉得Credence内壁猛然收缩，夹得他眼前一道白光，统统灌到男孩的屁股里。Credence咬着Graves的衬衣，布料滤过他的尖叫，他的肠道在高潮的余韵中恋恋不舍地蠕动，包裹Graves的阴茎。Graves亲吻Credence的脸颊，鼻尖在他的颧骨上扫过，笑着把男孩抱进怀里。  
“早晚有一天要把你操到射不出来。”Graves笑着把赤身裸体的Credence抱到浴室，为他清理身体，一边和他交换了一个吻。  
“只要先生想。”Credence实在是太累了，他躺在浴缸里任凭Graves上下其手，似乎和Graves一起的每一次高潮都把他的力气全抽干了一般。  
“Credence，你做好准备接受我了吗？”Graves把一切都打点好，又看了一眼Modesty，确保她真的没有因为两个人的动静起床，走进Credence的房间，和已经躺下的男孩睡在一起，手不由自主地摸上Credence的屁股，手指在被操得几乎合不上的洞边戳次。  
“Graves先生，已经很晚了……”Credence的手搭在Graves的小臂上。  
“我不是指那个。”Graves笑了，“我是说，你准备好知道我究竟是什么人了吗？”  
“如果你一定坚持要告诉我的话。”Credence笑了，眼睛在月光下亮亮的，看的Graves有点心虚。  
“如果你知道了，这一辈子估计就很难脱离我了。”  
“已经打定主意的事，就不用寻求我的意见了。”  
“我……是个危险的人，”Graves说了一句，顿了顿，见Credence没什么反应，就继续说下去，“我的祖父建立了一个暗杀组织，用他的一生将它发展壮大；我的父亲和母亲将组织一分为二，一部分与政府签订协议，为在国内政府办事，他是一号负责人；而另一部分则成为了海外的赏金猎人，我母亲直接管理。老头老太太现在隐退了——我应该带你去见见他们——现在，我是两个组织的头。”  
“真的？就像漫画里忍者大师这样的人？”Credence笑着说，并没有任何情绪上的波动，似乎刚刚Graves说的是一部电影的人物介绍。  
“是。”  
“那你杀人吗？”  
“……是。”Graves最怕跟Credence说这个话题，他怕Credence察觉到危险，或者就此不再信任他，离开他，“怕我吗，Credence？”一千万个不情愿，Graves还是问出了这句话。  
如果他的Credence就此恐惧他，躲避他，离开他，他该怎么办？  
Credence的手在Graves的手臂上来回抚摸：“我不怕，你就是Percival Graves先生，那个在巷子口把我从地狱里拯救出来的Graves先生，是让Modesty感受到父爱的Graves先生，是——我的Graves先生。”  
Graves松了一口气，他的小可爱没有拒绝他，他应该赞美一下上帝。  
“Graves先生，那个组织，具体是做什么的？“  
Graves顿了顿：“主要都是拿钱办事，但是国内的还有一项衍生业务，可以私下处理对社会安全有威胁的人。”  
“恐怖分子？金融骗子？”  
“还有连环杀手。”  
Credence闭上了嘴巴。Graves先生会发现他吗？  
果然，Graves开口了：“Credence，Leo的父亲……是你杀的吗？”  
“……”Credence的心顿时凉了半截。  
“我知道是你，我那天觉得不对劲，就连夜赶了回来，等我闯入的时候发现他的父亲已经死了。”Graves说，“我在现场有一枚手印，我还看见了你的身影……还有那个金发男人。”  
“对不起，先生。”Credence不知道说什么好，“我不是你心中那样……”  
“你为什么以身涉险，Credence？万一失败了，或者被那个男人抓住了，怎么办？”  
很显然，Graves的重点没有放在Credence杀了人上。  
“……我查了现场，在警察赶来之前把你的手印处理掉了，放心，没有人会查到你——那种人，死有余辜。以后这样的事情，交给我，好吗？”Graves双手捧上Credence因为惊讶表情凝固的脸，在他的额头上亲了又亲，“你对我有多么重要——没了你，我可能会孤独得疯掉。”  
“是，先生。”  
Graves在Credence的额头上再次印下一吻，Credence微笑着窝入Graves的怀抱。  
看起来，他们对对方都有所保留——那又如何呢？谎言的确会带来伤害，可他们绝对信任着对方。


	17. Chapter 17

—16—  
Graves对Credence隐瞒了很多，他的身份太特殊，他这个人太特殊，他只怕一下子说出来会吓到Credence。  
Credence告诉他，你可以讲，也可以不讲，可以一口气讲完，也可以慢慢渗透。“我相信你，Graves先生。”Credence淡淡地笑着对他说。  
“我想我可以跟你谈谈那个人了。”Graves摸了摸下巴，现在Modesty还没有放学，Credence学着Graves的样子沏了一壶红茶，味道还不错，两人坐在院子里，在下午温暖的阳光中打发时间。  
“我曾经和他共事，他是一个优秀的杀手。还记得我说十年前他因为想要杀一个人，屠掉了一个餐馆吧？”  
Credence点头，这个道理他明白的，想要藏一具尸体，就把它藏到尸体堆里。“我就是那个他想杀的人，”Graves笑着抿了一口茶，不紧不慢地说：“颠茄毒，熟悉吗？”  
“他是个卧底，在我父亲手底下蛰伏多年，为的就是把尚未站稳脚跟的我铲掉，从内部彻底瓦解组织——好在我命大，活下来了，但那些因为我而死的……全都是和我一起出生入死的部下，精锐，甚至有些是看着我从小长大的叔伯，我父亲的至交。我想复仇，我必须要复仇，当我查出他到了这里的时候，已经过去很多年。他从暗杀我事发之后便提前退休，俨然成了一个专业侦探，当然，还干点其他的勾当……”Graves挑眉，“所以我就在这座城里定居下来，想找个机会把他抓起来。”Graves停下，伸手在Credence脸上摸了摸：“结果我遇到了你。”  
三年前他来到了这里，找到了这个男人，也遇到了Credence。  
“那个时候你还留着短头发——看起来真的挺可笑的，在花枝招展的人群中并没有什么存在感，但是我一眼就看见你了，我有时间就会从那条大街上来回走，我懂得变装所以你没有发现我，我不知道为什么会这么在乎你，但某一天，我看见你迎来了你的第一个……顾客……的时候，我嫉妒了。”  
“只有你一个，Credence。”Graves说得有点激动，“没有人能让我如此渴望，只有你。你的出现像海上的灯塔，我从此再也没有感觉到孤单。”  
“我的身份太特殊，贸然出现只怕会吓到你，或者威胁到你的安全，所以我……我只能远远地看着，想着，我羡慕着，嫉妒着可以和你拥抱接吻甚至和你做爱的男人。然后，他出现了，他开始接近你，我迫不得已只能用最快的速度和你熟悉起来。”  
“我不信上帝，但我还是想感谢他。”Graves用这句话结束了他的独白。  
Graves知道，Credence认为，他是他的光，是拯救他的人，但其实Credence才是那个拯救者，把他从复仇，从猎杀的黑暗与孤独中拉出来的人。他会拼尽所有来保护Credence，哪怕改变他的行为，哪怕要牺牲他的原则——为Credence压下Leo父亲死亡的案子就是一个。  
“Graves先生，我应该开心，还是应该害怕？”Credence没有预料到会听到Graves的表白，这些话比一千句一万句“我爱你”还要真挚。他红着脸低头看已经不冒热气的茶水，抿嘴唇不知道如何表示。  
“没有必要开心，更不必怕，”Graves笑着拉起男孩，把他拥在怀里，“Credence，我的男孩……你值得一切。”  
“Graves先生！Credence！”Modesty从屋内跑了过来，她的手里拿着两样东西，一张图和一个信封。“Graves先生，你看，这是我今天在画图课上的作业，得了A+！”Modesty拿着一张画了几个小人的白纸给Graves看，“老师让我们画梦想中的家，你看，这是Credence，这是我，这是你，还有还有，这个天使是Chastity！”  
Graves看着纸上画得歪歪扭扭的自己，笑着把Modesty抱起来，让她坐在自己小臂上。“这个信封是怎么回事？”他瞥了一眼牛皮纸信封。  
“我在门口看见的，上面写着给Credence。”Credence接过信封，进屋找开信刀，打开信封发现是许多张照片。照片是晚上拍摄的，每一张都是腐烂得白骨化的尸体，他认得这些都是自己杀掉的男人。Credence深吸了一口气。  
有人把他弃尸的坟墓新掘了出来，他干的事情终究还是暴露了。  
信封里面有一张用报纸单词拼剪成的话：“Modesty的人生还很长。”  
是谁？  
还能是谁！  
Credence像要捏碎骨头一般把纸条捏成一团，他把照片藏到抽屉里，回头发现Graves抱着Modesty疑惑地看着他。Credence挤出一个笑脸，对Modesty说：“Modesty，你还有作业吧？”  
“嗯。”女孩点点头，环着Graves的脖子不太愿意下来。Graves放她到地上，她背着小书包上楼，乖乖做作业。  
Graves听见她关房门的声音，一脸关切地问：“怎么了？”Credence把纸团递给Graves：“看。”  
“Graves先生，我得做点什么，我不能拿Modesty的性命冒险。”  
Graves嘴角勾起一个微笑：“告诉我，你已经有计划了。”  
——  
Credence看着躺在地上双目紧闭的男人，心里忖度着为什么Graves先生还没有来。他曾经悄悄地来到这里把他弃尸的坟一个个挖开，果不其然，所有的证据都被人收走了——他需要知道被转移到了哪里，他在抛尸的时候并没有小心，难免留下证据，一点点蛛丝马迹就足够把他送进监狱。  
他走近金发男人，确定他的手里没有发卡别针等能开锁的东西，推了他一下，说：“我知道你醒了。”  
男人冷笑了一声，说：“没想到你竟然从一只小白兔变成了Graves的一条狗。让我猜猜，你和他从来就没有互相怀疑过——人品，性格，过去。”  
“怀疑过。”Credence说，他从腰间抽出匕首，他最常用的那个，他用尖端抵着男人的喉咙，“告诉我，证据在哪儿。”  
“你相信Graves，就去问他。我没法告诉你。”男人一听Credence的口气，顿时来了笑意，“我知道，你不会要我的命。我死了，你的小秘密随之会大白于天下。”  
“你可以现在就杀了我，Credence。但是要记住，如果我死了，自然有人会把所有证据都曝光，到时候不单单是你的Graves先生，所有的媒体也都会知道，全国都有你杀人的证据，他Percival Graves就算是有天大的本领，也保不了你。这次我和他斗，我输了——如果你让我活着，给我一个东山再起的机会，我可以保证你和他会快快乐乐甜甜美美地在一起——一段时间。”  
“想想Modesty来之不易的幸福生活，想想你和Graves快乐美好的二人世界。你还不想让梦这么快就醒吧？”男人咧开嘴，露出白森森的牙齿，话语像塞壬的歌声一般钻进Credence的耳朵，经久不散。  
Credence想了想，用匕首在男人的脖子上划了一下，切开一点皮肤，男人因为疼痛皱起眉头。  
“你喜欢血，是吧？你离不开血的，Credence。”男人说，脖子上的血顺着皮纹流到身下的土地，“你身体里的怪物被Graves发现，用不了太长时间。”  
“闭嘴。”Credence听到草木“沙沙”声响，压低声音训斥男人。Graves来了。  
“我应该怎么叫你——用你的代号怎么样，GG？”Graves一侧嘴角轻轻上扬，他看着倒在地上毫不惊慌的男人，蹲下身，再次检查他身上有没有逃生的工具，很显然，Credence漏了几个，Graves把东西收起来，从兜里掏出一块手帕，在上面倒了点氯仿，捂上男人的口鼻，等他彻底昏迷过去，方把他丢到了停在路边的车的后备箱里。  
“你割了他的脖子，Credence。”Graves用一种轻松的语调说，他开着车，时不时瞟一眼坐在副驾驶上一言不发的Credence。  
“我想，我们应该把他送进警察局。”Credence说，“警察管得了这件事。。”  
“……好，”Graves把注意力放回道路上，“你想留他一命，就听你的。”  
——  
Graves把Credence送回家，告诉他先看看Modesty有没有察觉异常，他会处理之后的事，驾车驶向警察局的方向。  
Credence站在门口久久不愿进去，男人的话还在耳边回响。  
我是个嗜血的怪物吗？我真的离不开血吗？我能彻底抛弃过去，和Graves先生一起生活，像做梦一样吗？  
Credence拿出匕首，把刀刃放在鼻前，深吸一口气，血腥的味道扑面而来，这把匕首在血液里浸过，是他的过去，是他的罪过。Credence下定决心，一定要把它扔掉。埋到土地，砌入墙中，沉进湖底……  
只要能摆脱它，关上心中野兽的笼子。  
  



	18. Chapter 18

—17—  
改不了。  
不用Mary责骂，Credence也知道自己是个怪胎，他喜欢血，从骨子里的喜欢，他只是善于控制和隐藏。  
从人类诞生时，便诞生了两种欲望，生存的欲望衍生出杀戮，繁衍的欲望进化为性欲。这两种欲望从不会单独出现，有些人会从杀戮中得到快意，在血液的催化下性欲高涨，比如现在的Credence。  
他啃咬Graves的嘴唇，直到他把年长的人嘴唇咬破，血腥的味道在他的口腔里弥散开来，Credence贪婪地吸吮男人的伤口，铁锈味的血液像世上最好的催情药，Credence摇摆腰肢，主动地把屁股往Graves的阴茎上靠，在Graves的阴茎上操自己。  
——  
暂时解决掉了危机，Credence觉得心中的一块石头落了地，起码他争取到了掩盖的时间，他在Graves心中的形象还能维持一会——其实他觉得就算暴露了也没什么，Graves先生并不会伤害自己——但他还是想享受Graves看他的眼神，看一只可爱无害小兔子的眼神，在这个眼神里他可以恃宠而骄，旁人殊不知这只兔子瞅准了机会便可以一口咬掉挑衅者的指头，在痛苦的惨叫和血流上跳舞，雪白的皮毛被血黏在一起。  
Graves驾车回到这里，Credence没有给他喘息的时间便与男人拥吻，男人似乎被他点燃了热情，两人一路吻着到了卧室。  
“Credence，你不知道你拿着手铐的模样多性感……”Graves在亲吻的间歇对Credence说，把Credence的双手箍在Credence的头顶，将他逼在墙上。  
“那就把我铐起来……”Credence在Graves耳边说，他从没如此兴奋过，血液在血管里沸腾，几乎能将全身的水分都烧出来。  
Credence下身在Graves的私处磨蹭挤压，大腿探到男人的双腿间，顶上男人已经鼓起来的裆。Graves笑了一下，当真拿出手铐把他拷了起来。  
“我说过我要把你操得一滴都不剩，别后悔。”  
Credence自然不后悔，因为已经来不及了。他已经在Graves的摆弄下射了三回，最后一次量很少，几乎都是透明的水滴，Graves把这些液体在Credence的小腹上抹匀，最后放在Credence嘴边让他舔干净。  
Credence眼神迷离，本能地吸吮放在嘴边的手指，舌尖故意在指缝间游走，给了它阴茎一般的待遇。而Graves的阴茎依旧在他的甬道里摩擦，似乎没有疲惫，Credence觉得阴茎火辣辣地疼，后穴也几乎被干得没了感觉，那个“天赋异禀”的小洞也铁定被Graves搞得无法合拢，他像个布娃娃，双手被限制了活动，任Graves摆布，被他摆出各种容易被顶到前列腺的姿势，但他还是不不知餍足地摆动腰肢，叫喊毫无意义的淫言秽语，在男人的阴茎上操自己，求Graves给更多。  
“Credence，这么不满意？”Graves吸吮Credence胸前硬起来的肉粒，用牙齿叼着这个软肉轻扯，男孩吃痛地哼了一声，随后把前胸往他的嘴里送。  
嘴唇被Credence咬破，Graves每次动作都有点疼，可现在他管不了那么多。  
不够，Credence想。他心里的欲望还是没有完全发泄出来。他渴望鲜血，今夜本能看到鲜血飞溅的。他想在一身鲜血中和同样被血湿透衣服的Graves接吻，在尸体旁边做爱，像只被本能支配的原始动物撕咬，低吼。  
“Graves先生……不够……Percival……”Credence像是被阴茎操醉了，一脸陶醉地对操干自己的人笑，含糊地说，“把我……操到失禁……晕过去……”  
Graves几乎被这句话弄得射出来。  
如果真的有上帝，如果他信奉万能的主，Percival Graves会对着这个万能的神磕上三个响头，发誓做一辈子虔诚的信徒。  
Credence感觉Graves的动作因为他的话反倒小了起来，不禁皱起眉头，想抱着Graves却发现双手被手铐束缚在一起，手腕上有了两道红色的印子，不耐烦地甩了甩，手铐铁扣叮当作响。  
Credence的确被操醉了，像个喝高了的人傻笑着摸Graves的胸，嗓子眼里一阵咕哝，按他紧实的胸肌，还趁Graves不注意捏他的乳头。  
Graves皱起眉头，舔舔Credence的下巴：“真把你操尿了，还是我洗床单。”  
但为了不洗床单就放弃这样大好的机会？不，Graves才不是那样的人。  
他知道Credence为什么如此兴致高涨，他也很兴奋，某种程度上，这是他们的第一次“集体行动”，一方面，解决了他的心头大患，另一方面，Credence从此一脚踏入了自己的行列，从此再也无法抽身而去，他可以——他必须一直待在Graves身边。  
这好像他们结婚了一样。  
Graves并不认为婚姻是什么必不可少的东西，这两个字只是一个协议，我在你身边，一对一的协议，他现在却开始渴望这样的契约，和Credence的契约。  
他退出Credence的身体，把男孩翻了个个，让他翘起浑圆的屁股，不知廉耻的小洞因为失去了Graves一缩一缩，邀请Graves再进来玩玩。Graves扶着阴茎一插到底，再次被充满的感觉令Credence长叹一声，他不自觉地收缩穴口，挤压Graves的阴茎讨好它，暗示他准备好了。  
“真应该让你多喝点水。”Graves自言自语，狠狠地打了Credence屁股几下，在白皙的屁股上留下红色的手印，在软肉上捏了几把，抓着男孩纤细的腰肢开始大力抽插，每一下都能顶在Credence的前列腺上，Credence的阴茎抖了抖，滴下几滴透明的前液。  
Credence被Graves顶的浑身酸麻，每一下都让他觉得浑身上下的毛孔都被接上了电极，一下一下酥得他几乎控制不住地抽搐，蜷缩脚趾，收紧后穴，嘴巴半张木讷地发出陶醉的呻吟，跟着Graves操干的节奏甜腻地呻吟，床单被他的唾液浸湿一大块，嘴里含糊地说还不够。  
“Percival……先生……嗯嗯……啊 ……”Credence嗓子已经有些哑了，没了力气，瘫倒在床上，被Graves一下一下操进床单里，Graves不管他的挣扎，捞着他的腰，一手探到前面按压他的小腹，往Credence最敏感，最深的地方插去。  
Credence的屁股越来越紧，肠道包裹Graves的阴茎，全身开始一下下抽搐，终于在某一次摩擦中彻底瘫软下来，阴茎抖了两下，没有射出精液，不能控制地流出一些清亮的液体。  
Graves赶在射出来之间握着阴茎从Credence的屁股里抽出来，撸了两下就在Credence屁股上射的一塌糊涂，他挤压龟头，毫不吝啬地把最后一滴精液挤出来，手指蘸着属于自己的白浊捅进Credence无法合上的小洞，用精液涂满内壁，最后舔了一下Credence的穴口，在那里响亮的亲了一口。  
取来钥匙为Credence解开手铐，Graves不着急为Credence清理身体，把自己摔到床上，搂着男孩亲吻他的额头。Credence哼了几声，往Graves怀里缩了缩，看起来还没从高潮的余韵中走出来。Graves淡淡地笑着用手指梳理他的头发，心想着如果把他的头发再剪成丑了吧唧的西瓜头，Credence会不会委屈地哭出来。  
Credence的呼吸声趋于平稳，Graves见他睡了，悄悄起身，端来一盆温水，用毛巾沾着给Credence擦了擦身子，换了床单，又去洗了个澡，这才回到Credence身边。  
Graves睡不着，Credence的生日快要到了，他的生日正好是圣诞节，他满脑子都在盘算如何给这个男孩过一次真正意义上的生日……当然还有圣诞节。  
他真的陷得太深，为Credence改变太多，他的思想，他的心态，他的行为——而且他觉得不论改变什么，如何改变，都没有关系。  
从来不过圣诞节的Percival Graves也开始期待圣诞老人的到来。  
——  
Credence第二天早上花了三秒钟记起了昨天他干的丢脸事，用床单蒙住脑袋不论Graves怎么劝都不肯出来。  
“先生你就让我静一静吧……”Credence沙哑着嗓子几乎哭出来。  
他这次不像个婊子，他就是个婊子，在Graves先生的阴茎上酩酊大醉，甚至要求先生把他操到失禁……而且……而且他觉得这感觉棒极了。  
很好，对血的欲望用性欲发泄了，同时也坐实了“小荡妇”这个称号，干得漂亮啊，Credence。  
“Credence，你不知道你昨天晚上多漂亮，太漂亮了。”Graves很没形象地嘿嘿笑了几声，隔着床单亲了一下Credence的脑袋，“你要庆幸昨天晚上你那么大的声音没把Modesty吵起来，我去给Modesty做早饭，你什么时候想下来了就下来。”  
“杀了我吧。”Credence自言自语。  
Modesty显然对即将到来的圣诞节十分兴奋，当Graves告诉她今年会连带着Credence的生日一起过，她几乎兴奋的跳起来。  
“Tina和Queenie会来吗？还有Jacob和Newt！我想他们了。”Modesty眼睛亮晶晶的。  
Graves喝了一口咖啡，点头：“会的。”  
但是姓Scamander的那个小子得知道资格来之不易。  
“我们会吃烤鹅吗，Graves先生？”Modesty喝了一大口牛奶，问他，牛奶在她上唇上留下一道白色的小胡子。Graves为Modesty擦掉牛奶胡：“当然了。”  
“从前我们也会在圣诞吃烤鹅，每次买来家禽都是Credence杀，他杀东西可熟练了。”Modesty说。  
“哦，是吗？很熟练？”Graves将这句话记在心里。


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能有点毁三观  
> ↑可是我怕啥啊反正最后一章了索性飞得更高吧哈哈哈哈哈哈  
> 【臭不要脸中年男人浴室偷袭花季少男，是道德的沦丧还是人性的缺失？少年与之结婚是否是道德舆论绑架，请看今天的《绝对信任》最终章】

—18—  
Credence第一眼看见Tina和Quinne姐妹俩，就打心底里喜欢她们。Quinne为兄妹俩带来了甜甜圈，Tina则抱起Modesty转了个圈，Newt和Jacob在厨房准备食物——今年的圣诞节，Graves带着Credence和Modesty到了邻城老宅子，和Tina他们四个人一起度过。  
老房子真的很大，Credence像个刚出生的小雀一般好奇地看这个古老奢华的房子。  
“你一定是Credence。”Quinne甜甜地笑着，她穿着一件粉红色的羊绒衫，虽正值寒冬，她依旧穿了一条不到膝盖的短裙。Quinne给了Credence一个拥抱，她身上甜蜜的哈密瓜香水味很好闻，Credence始终有些许不适应Graves和Modesty以外的亲密接触，僵硬着等Quinne放开他，“真可爱，Honey，饿了吗？先吃点糖果和甜甜圈，一会大餐就上桌了！”她像哄孩子一般，食指在Credence鼻子前点了一下。她的丈夫Jacob在她身后，他亦热情地对Credence打了个招呼，握握手。  
“谢谢。”Credence羞涩地微笑。  
“可算是明白为什么Graves先生见了你会像个傻子似的。”Tina夸张地“恍然大悟”，调皮地躲在Newt身后说，不管Graves怎么瞪她，毫无悔意，甚至有点挑衅的意味。  
“Credence，对吧？我是Newt，Newt Scamander。”年轻的英国兽医擦了擦手，与Credence握手，“Tina的——”  
“未婚夫！”Modesty扑倒Newt怀里，“Newt，你答应我要带我去看小猫的。”  
Newt点头，低声在Modesty耳边说了什么，小女孩咯咯直笑。  
Graves看着这些人，默默把行李放下，觉得自己才是个新来的局外人。  
安顿好Graves和Credence，Quinne倚着门框说：“Graves先生，麻烦你去店里取点食用色素可以吗？”  
Graves点点头，扭头告诉Credence就像在自己家一样便穿上大衣出门。  
“……Credence honey，Tina有些话需要跟你说。”Quinne见Graves离开，拉着Credence的手把他带到了一间小屋子前。  
Credence推开门，发现屋内拉着窗帘，也没有开灯，只有一两根蜡烛微弱的光芒照亮了整个空间。  
“Credence，来坐。”Tina坐在蜡烛前，冲Credence招手。  
Credence有点怯，他缓缓走到Tina身边：“有事吗？”  
“……既然他带你来了，也就意味着你已经知道Graves先生的身份了？”Tina直爽，开门见山。  
“……知道。”  
“所有的？”  
“我、我想是的。”  
Tina看着男孩，他恨不得在椅子上把自己缩成一团，于是拍拍他的肩膀，让他放松一点：“放松，Credence，我只是想要告诉你一点Graves先生的过去——我想他没有办法当着你的面说出口。”  
“你知道，Graves先生是个杀手——曾经是。现在他掌管两个组织，成了决策者，可这不代表他为组织处决过许多人的事情可以完全被忘记。杀了人，就是杀了人。”她拿出一个档案袋子，放到Credence的腿上，“这些，他认为你有必要知道他干了什么。如果你接受不了，就趁早离开，对你好，更对他好。一旦你接受了，就没法脱身了……”  
Tina眼睛里是关切，她希望能有个人可以抚慰Graves，他的老师孤独惯了，有个人能陪伴左右当然是她想要的，但不希望不明所以的Credence后悔，在懊悔中付出一生的代价。  
她也是组织其中的一员，也会执行暗杀任务，这些都必须瞒着Newt——她很痛苦，她怕或许某一次的失手，或者身份暴露会给Newt带来杀身之祸——所以Tina明白知道Graves身居高位更身不由己，她并不想看到养了自己的男人因为这件事受折磨。  
Credence拆开档案袋，里面是几十份文件，每个文件上都用别针别了一张照片，这些都是别秘密处决的罪犯，或者赏金猎物。每个人的死法都无比相似，并且Graves都在尸体上留下了签名——每个人的左脸上都被刻上了一个红色的三角。他知道是因为他也会签名，他的签名是在人死后，用凿子在他们的额头上敲个洞，这也是为什么当尸体被挖出来的时候他一眼就能认出来。  
“Tina……我……我不在乎Graves先生做过什么，我只想……”Credence抿了抿嘴唇，下定决心说，“我只想和他在一起。”  
Tina起初一愣，然后欣慰地笑了。  
因为Newt发现自己的“小秘密”后，也是这么对她说的。  
——  
Modesty和Quinne一起给Jacob打下手，准备Credence的生日蛋糕，Graves带回来了食用色素，Modesty用沾着紫色面粉的手搓Graves的脸颊，愣是把Graves抹成了紫胡子圣诞老人。Graves用奶油在Modesty鼻尖上戳一下，把她搞成一只小花猫。  
“Modesty。”Credence和Tina同时出现，他低声叫了妹妹一声，Modesty嘟起嘴跑回Quinne身边不理他。  
Graves看着Credence，Credence嘴角微微上扬，用眼神告诉他Tina都说了，我不走。一瞬间，Graves的眼神里满溢出的温柔和激动几乎把Credence整个人都溺进去。Tina拍了拍Graves的肩膀，示意他别失态，站起来说话。Newt递给Graves一条毛巾，一脸紫面粉痴痴地盯着男孩看的样子真的很滑稽。  
Graves接过Newt递来的毛巾，站起身擦干净脸，对年轻人说了声谢谢。虽然声音不大，Newt还是难以置信地瞪大眼睛，看得出Graves心情真的挺好。  
“Credence，为什么不和Graves先生去整理一下行李，你们只是放下了箱子不是吗？”敏感的Quinne察觉到两个人之间的不对劲，出来随便找了个借口把两个人支走。  
“Graves先生，我从来不在乎你做过什么，别总是担心我会离开。”Credence关上门，主动投怀送抱，把额头抵在Graves的肩膀上，“我才是应该担心的那个。”  
如果你知道我做过什么，如果你认为我是应该被处决的对象，如果你……如果你让我从这个梦里彻底醒过来。  
“Credence，我原来想在所有人面前给你，但现在……”Graves把手放在Credence敏感的脖颈上，抚摸的皮肤，Credence的头发剪短了些，扎得他手心发痒，他们俩脸颊贴脸颊，Graves的嘴唇在Credence的脸腮亲吻，“我等不及。”  
Graves从兜里拿出一个小盒子，在Credence诧异的目光中单膝跪下，打开盒子，一枚戒指静静地躺在里面。  
“Credence Barebone，你愿意，和我结婚吗？”  
——  
Credence并没有把戒指戴在手上，Graves也猜到他不会这么张扬，取出一条银链，把戒指当成一个吊坠给Credence戴上。Tina和Quinne敏感地察觉到Credence高涨的情绪，用眼神挖苦Graves和个毛头小伙子一样沉不住气，Graves瞪回去，Quinne挑眉，而Tina继续不知死活地笑了出声。  
“有什么好事发生吗，Credence？”Modesty觉得哥哥跟着Graves先生进了一次房间，回来就一直在笑，很难看出来的那种笑。  
“没事，Modesty。”Graves摸摸她的头发。  
“你向他求婚了，Graves先生？不等他真的过18岁生日？”Modesty的直觉很敏锐，Tina终于忍不住大笑出声，Quinne急忙把刚做好的生日蛋糕端上桌，给Graves找了个台阶下，招呼大家可以开始想用圣诞大餐了。  
“Credence，以后就是一家人了。”Newt为Credence倒了一杯蛋奶酒，向他举杯。  
“咳。”Graves咳嗽了一下，提醒Newt你可没这个资格说。  
Newt无奈地笑着说：“Graves先生，哪怕看着我哥哥的面子上。”  
Graves向他举杯。  
这是Barebone家兄妹度过的最棒的圣诞，也是Credence最棒的生日。Credence得到了Tina的一套所谓“侦探入门工具”和一本推理小说；Quinne为他织了围巾和手套；Newt送给Credence几只用猫毛做的迷你猫模型，Jacob送了他一盒塞了满满当当橘子馅果派；Modesty则把她用一年时间收集起来的树叶和花瓣书签给了Credence。  
至于Graves……他已经给了。  
26日，Graves因为警察局向他求助，便带Credence回了，Modesty还想跟Jacob学做饭，便留在这里。  
在车上，Credence一直低头看他的戒指，和Graves先生一模一样的戒指。  
“警察局没有找我。“Graves看Credence这么喜欢，挺开心的，一边开车一边跟Credence聊天，“我得快点把生日礼物给你。”  
“先生，这个不是吗？”Credence握着戒指。  
“这是个承诺，并不是礼物。”Graves说完这一句就没了动静，Credence也不好意思腆着脸问他准备了什么。  
“我给你准备了一个惊喜。”Graves掩饰不住内心的笑意。  
说真的，Credence不认为这个惊喜有什么必要，他能在Graves先生身边待着就足够了。Graves的出现是他生命中的奇迹。Credence不曾体会爱情的滋味，Graves先生也不常说爱他，自己更是没有对Graves先生说哪怕一句“我爱你”——因为他知道这真的不是爱情，他对Graves先生的感情，就是Graves，爱慕，感激，崇拜，信任，甚至是先生身上的危险和神秘，组成了“Graves”这个感情，只有Graves先生能激发出来，他是唯一一个。  
用爱情来总结他们难免有些狭隘。这种感情把他们粘起来，如果Graves先生不放手，怕是Credence一辈子也不肯分开。  
他们没有回Credence的家，而是到了Graves的地方。这是在近郊的一个普通的房子——或许也不那么普通，比一般的房子要大，也要豪华，但的确比不过Tina住的那个。典型的单身汉的房子，像Graves先生一样干净整洁，Credence来过几次，但是活动范围并不大，起居用的地方他还是知道的。  
“去洗澡。”Graves捏了一把Credence的屁股，自己则去放好两人的行李。  
Credence关上浴室的门，脱了衣服乖乖地把脏衣服放到洗衣筐里，打开花洒。热水流遍全身，他后背上满是Mary留给他的伤疤，每次做爱的时候Graves先生都会心疼地亲吻他后背的每一处细小的伤疤，告诉他他永远不会让这些事再次发生，没有人会再伤害Credence，他已经安全了。  
Credence对这种过度保护甘之如饴，这样一个完美的男人，愿意和低微渺小的自己在一起已经是一种恩赐，而他的无微不至更是令Credence快乐到窒息。  
Mary死了，他地狱般的站街生活结束了。  
“Graves先生？”Credence试探地说了一声，听没有反应，他壮着胆子把手指探到身后的穴口，准备自己——天知道上一次Graves先生发现自己为他准备好了的时候差点把他操晕过去——Credence打算奖励自己一次美好的性爱。  
跪在防滑垫上，Credence弯腰，把私密处彻底暴露在花洒下，水流在重力下加速，打在他的穴口痒痒的，Credence把手指放在嘴里，用唾液把它打湿，放到身后按紧致的边缘。他模仿Graves每次为他准备的动作，轻柔缓慢，好像在对待什么易碎的艺术品。Credence也有意放松后穴，很快便能探进一根手指，他把手指送进去，浅浅地抽插，水随着他的动作有一些灌了进来，下一秒就随着动作带了出去。  
“嗯……Graves先生……”Credence闭上眼睛悄声道，每次先生都这么温柔对待自己，他是在招架不住，他已经开始期待，见到已经松软下来的自己的Graves先生会怎么对他。  
Credence的确和许多男人做过，也懂得如何取悦他们，可对上Graves，偏偏什么都不会了，纯洁得像个童贞，每每都羞得满脸通红……比如现在。  
“Credence？”Graves上挑的尾音令Credence停下了动作，男孩的头抬起，看到Graves一脸疑惑地看着自己。  
“Graves先生，先生，不是你想的——”Credence话音未落便被Graves掐着腋窝提起来，Graves不管不顾身上的衣物还没有褪下，按着Credence，把他推到浴室冰冷的墙上亲吻，任水流把头发和衣服打湿。  
他听到Credence的声音，不知道他叫自己有什么事，便推门进来看了一眼，不瞧倒好，一进门映入眼帘的就是跪在地上为自己扩张的Credence。Graves的阴茎几乎在一瞬间就硬了起来。  
Graves浑身上下已经湿透，他把Credence按在墙上强迫与他接吻，Credence起初还想要将男人推开，但怎奈男人的胸死死抵着自己的不肯放弃，便自然而然地环上男人的脖子与他接吻。Credence张开嘴巴主动勾男人的舌头向自己的口腔里进攻，男人刚刚应该是吃过薄荷糖，薄荷的味道顶得Credence皱眉头——他打小就不喜欢薄荷。津液从Credence嘴角流下，和水流混在一起，Graves吸吮他的舌头，咬他的下唇，接吻的声音被流水声掩盖。  
Graves的衬衣早已被全浸湿，透过布料能看见前胸饱满的肌肉和褐色的乳首，Credence手忙脚乱地解开他衬衫的扣子，Graves甩开衬衣，手在Credence已经硬起来的乳尖上捏了一把，把Credence转过来，让小巧的肉粒贴着冰冷的瓷砖，他自己则蹲下身子，分开Credence的双腿，掰开男孩浑圆的臀瓣，露出粉红色的穴口，Graves笑着在男孩的屁股上咬了一下，手指抚摸那圈软肉，浅浅地把指尖按进去，Graves舔了舔嘴唇，亲吻男孩接纳他的小洞，然后他用舌头轻轻扫了扫。  
“啊……”Credence不由自主发出一声呻吟，身后传来的异样感觉让他第一时间明白过来Graves在做什么，他回头看男人，“Graves先生，那里……”  
“想不想要。”Graves轻笑着又舔了一下。  
Credence羞红了脸，磨蹭半天挤出一个“想”字。  
Graves在Credence屁股上拍了拍，屁股上的流水被他拍得飞溅，Graves把男孩的屁股掰得更大，再次把嘴巴凑上去。他舔Credence环形肌肉，亲吻、吸吮附近的皮肤，在Credence习惯触感的时候舌尖进入了Credence的小洞。  
“先生！”Credence叫了一声，Graves从没这么做过，实际上很少有人愿意这么做，对Credence来讲这种新奇的感觉有点超过他的预期，但Graves没有把脸移开，Credence也没有拒绝。Graves舌头无法想手指般深入，只能在内外交接的地方，给Credence带来一点凉凉湿滑的感觉，舌头拂过每一寸皱褶，舔男孩天鹅绒一般的内壁。Credence的后穴一缩一缩，他放松私处，屁股向后靠，试图让在那里劳作的软肉进得更深一点。Graves舔他的感觉像是在用一根天鹅羽毛，或者一片盛夏的树叶轻轻拂过敏感的地方，可能想要强行破到肠道内，但因为不够坚硬只能在外徘徊。Credence的脸颊贴在墙上，他抬手抚摸乳头，捏柔嫩的皮肤，另一只手有一下没一下地撸动阴茎，Graves几乎把他整个人都舔软了。哗啦流水声和Graves享用Credence入口的声音交织在一起，Credence光听这个声音就几乎两腿一软跪倒地上，被Graves又打了几下屁股才得以继续支撑。  
Graves最后在Credence水光闪闪的洞口狠狠一吸，Credence拔高声调发出一个沉醉甜腻的呻吟，这个男孩彻底被Graves舔软舔开，Graves毫不费力地往其中捅了两根手指。  
“Credence，准备好了吗？”Graves随随便便踹掉裤子，他的阴茎已经完全勃起，笔直对着Credence小洞，顶端已经流出不少前列腺液，卡在Credence臀缝里。  
Credence眯着眼睛点点头。Graves按着男孩的腰，限制他的动作，阴茎缓缓地插到男孩的屁股里。  
Graves让Credence适应了一会，最终还是在男孩的催促声中开始动作。深色粗大的阴茎在男孩白嫩的屁股里进出Graves一低头就能看见这个画面，再向上看过去，是Credence因为积累快感扭动的细腰，男孩的后背在改善营养以后也渐渐有了一层肌肉，白色皮肤上一道道伤疤触目惊心。  
Graves把Credence环在怀里，男孩的伤疤紧贴着他的身体，似乎这样就能让疤痕消失似的。Credence拉起Graves的手，让男人抚摸其他敏感的地方，他不吝啬呻吟。Credence在Graves的操干下喘息，低语，手向后搭在Graves肩膀上，方便让他爱抚和亲吻乳尖，Graves缓缓地操干男孩，动作温柔地Credence想哭，Credence和Graves接吻，水的温度不如刚开始时候热，在二人燥热的肌肤上流过带走一部分热量，流在他们链接的地方，跟随Graves的动作滴落。两个人没有什么言语，单纯地用最原始的方式表达自己的爱意，Credence只觉得一阵阵钝钝的快感从盆腔蔓延出来，顺着脊髓攀上大脑，在一个不留意见炸开，穴口包裹Graves的阴茎收缩，男人在男孩耳边低语情话，男孩在男人的阴茎上逐渐攀上高峰。  
Credence呼吸变得急促，小腹绷紧，在几声急促的呻吟中全身颤抖，阴茎在没有被触碰的情况下流出几股精液，内壁死死绞上Graves的阴茎，Graves狠狠地顶了几下也射在Credence屁股里。  
因为在浴室，清理起来也方便，洗完Graves带着一身水给Credence找了一件浴袍，自己则随随便便擦了几下，用浴巾在下身围了一道算是交差，不像个快40岁的人，反倒挺像个刚和心上人偷完情心满意足的毛头小子。  
“别感冒了。”Graves又取来条干毛巾，站在镜子前给Credence擦头发。  
“Credence，Tina把我干过的那点事都给你透了个光是吧？”Graves为Credence擦着头发的工夫，他随口一提。  
“嗯。”Credence回答。  
“你看了没有任何感觉吗？”Graves在Credence身后亲他的脸颊，看着镜子里的自己，和他的男孩。“别撒谎。”  
“没有，先生。”Credence看着镜子里的男人，冲他笑了笑。  
“Credence，你相信我吗？”  
“是的，先生。”  
“那我能相信你吗？”  
“可以。先生什么意思？”  
“你对我撒谎，我可怎么相信你啊，Credence。”Graves在Credence额头上又亲了一下，好像怎么亲都亲不够，“那么血淋淋的场面，如果你真的没什么感想——兴奋，激动，或者……渴望——那你该怎么解释那些跟着你进了旅馆就没出来的人？”  
Credence身体猛然僵住。  
他知道，他什么都知道。  
“我给你一晚上的豁免权，Credence，我需要你对我完全坦诚。告诉我，你做了什么，如何做的，还有，最重要的是——你怎么想的。这样我才能帮你，评估你能不能在我的手下工作，把所有的事情都抹掉。”  
Credence看着Graves的笑脸，渐渐平静下来。  
他的Graves先生，知道他是个怪物，他接受他，甚至愿意帮助他。  
他一五一十地说了，包括他年幼时候在孤儿院暗算富家孩子，包括他对血的渴望，包括他杀死Leo父亲的方法……  
“Credence，跟我来。”听完Credence的自白，Graves笑着用毛巾蒙上Credence的眼睛，Credence不知他会带自己前往何方。但他一点都不恐惧，谁都可能伤害他，但Graves先生不会。  
他相信他——其实，最坏的结果，就是死在这个男人手里，Credence可以接受。  
“Credence，听我讲个故事。”Graves边走边说，“有一个男人，他对一个男孩一见钟情，因为他们是同一类人，他们渴望鲜血。男人没有找男孩，是因为怕男孩并没有发现本性，直到有一天他发现了男孩比他想象中的还要优秀。男人疯狂地爱上了男孩，他是他的唯一，男人苦恼如何接近男孩，同时发了疯的想要保护他，想要对他表达爱意……于是他改变了他的杀人手法，模仿男孩，他一边把那些曾经侮辱过、霸凌过男孩的人统统抹掉了踪迹，一边疯狂地想要把男孩据为己有。他把工作室装潢成男孩的工作室的模样，然后……有一天，男人的对头想通过男孩来克制、干掉男人，结果却促使男人和男孩走到了一起，干掉了他。”Graves停下脚步，解开Credence眼睛上的束缚。  
Credence在蒙着眼睛的时候就闻到了潮湿的泥土混杂血液的味道，还有廉价的脂粉味道。他听Graves的声音在他耳边像读诗篇一般滑过，心脏开始疯狂地加速跳动，呼吸急促，对血液的渴望一瞬间在身体内爆发。Credence的眼神变得不再温和，他像盯到猎物的狼，在近乎黑暗中看着Graves。  
Graves眼神深邃，拿出一串钥匙，打开了锁着地下室大门的挂锁。  
Credence迈步进去，空气里的血腥气息让他兴奋，他环视四周，这里是放大了的地下室。蜡烛和昏黄的灯光将里面照亮，三面墙被柜子填满，上面不是菜罐子，更不是什么不用的破烂家具，而是一个个大大小小的瓶罐，有些东西他看着面熟，有些记不得了，他能辨认出主人的，只有几根带着亮片指甲油的手指，还有条一串闪亮的手链。Mary原本摆放神像的地方，被一个玻璃柜子——Credence更相信这个是水晶——取代，里面是一个用干净骷髅砌成的金字塔，每个骷髅的额头上都有一个小洞。水晶柜旁立着一把铁铲，墙上的衣钩挂了一件长风衣，和一顶软呢帽——与被绑在房子中央椅子上上的金发男人一模一样。  
Graves再次从Credence身后圈住他：“男人向男孩求了婚，他邀请男孩加入他，教授他生存方法，同时让男孩在绝对安全的环境下，发泄对血欲望。男人做了一切他能做的，现在只需要男孩的答案了。”Graves忘情地亲吻Credence的脸颊，把男孩的耳垂含在嘴里，急促的气息喷到Credence的耳道。  
Credence明白了。  
Graves先生从未对他撒过谎，所有的，都是Credence的“自以为”。  
Credence把手放在男人的手上，紧紧握住。  
金发男人“嗯”了一声，从昏迷中醒过来。这几天他滴水未进，虚弱地快要死掉。他看到Credence，干裂的嘴唇颤抖，几乎是拼了全力，用气声挤了一个字：“跑……”  
随后他看见Credence姣好的脸上露出一个怪异而狰狞的笑。  
END


	20. —后记—

Credence每次执行完组织的任务。都会一身鲜血和他的搭档——Graves拥吻，多数情况下两个人会去洗个澡然后滚床单，但有时候……直接在那里来一炮也不是不可以。有时候他想搞一下Graves，结果每次都被镇压，被操到喊爸爸。他第一次见Graves的父母的时候，用的是Graves的手下的身份，但不到五分钟就被老头老太太识破了。老太太觉得这个小伙子挺不错的，能震住Percival这个臭小子。  
Graves正在严肃地考虑要不要收养——或者代孕一个孩子。 再过几年他身体还行，但精子质量就不一定了。Credence就是死活不愿意捐精他也没办法。  
Modesty心细，哥哥那点事她知道。她小心翼翼地保护哥哥和Graves先生的秘密，在一次委婉地表达“如果Credence叫你爸爸我是不是也得跟着他喊爸爸”抗议他们声音太大的时候差点露马脚，直到她上高中交了第一个男朋友后，才不得不摊牌，警告家里两个大老爷们别天天跟着人家寻思在人家家里装窃听器什么的。  
Tina的孩子可能因为遗传，太像妈妈了，三岁的时候就翻出了藏在家里的枪，Newt谢天谢地，他提前把子弹给卸了。但是家里那只叫“嗅嗅”的狗从此不敢再淘气。  
Quinne和Jacob的孩子是个小胖墩，最喜欢的事是开发新的点心，然后给嗅嗅“试毒”。小胖墩和经常光顾他家店铺的一个长头发的人成了忘年交，因为这个叫Albus Dumbledore的年轻校长是在是太喜欢甜食了，Quinne也喜欢让他试吃新产品，所以Albus经常在店里一磨一个下午，在闭店之前被他的男朋友，一个叫Gellert Grindelwald的金发德国男人拽回去。  
——  
那年，有一个女人画着David Bowie的闪电妆，用一首电音开启了属于她的流行时代。  
同年，Credence收到了一封信，里面有一张明信片，还有一张照片。

“Credence，  
我终于可以给你写明信片了，我在西海岸过得挺好，多谢Graves先生帮我躲开了我那个打算杀了我的酒鬼爸，伪造了死亡证明，给了我一个新身份。我在一家杂志社工作，和我爱的男人结婚了。他是个园丁，爱尔兰人，不是伦敦腔有点失望，但爱尔兰口音说情话也不错。我们领养了两个孩子，一对双胞胎，一个叫Emma，一个叫Juliet。我想我可以回去看你了。  
你的 Leo-n”  
Credence拿着明信片笑了。照片上是Leo和他的家人灿烂的笑容——不用真名Leo，换成假名Leon？真是……  
Credence把明信片和照片放到相框里，出门，不知不觉走到了当时Leo揽着他的肩膀说笑的巷子。  
巷子人依旧很多，他们忘记了几年前的连环杀人案——当然，案子破了不是吗。不少人见Credence的衣着华丽，谄笑着向他走来。  
Credence勾起嘴角，侧身闪过他们，在众人惊讶的目光中，在他曾经站过的地方停下。  
“David Bowie是个传奇，他激励了太多的人——我打赌，用不了十年就有人致敬他，你等着看吧。”  
Leo的图信息隐晦，但Credence还是参透了——致敬David Bowie的人出现的时候，就是他“复活”的时候。  
手机振动，Credence看了来电脸上笑意抑制不住，他接通电话：“Graves先生？我在……我在外边。嗯，知道了，马上回去。”  
看起来，今天晚上又要和Graves先生折腾到半夜了。


End file.
